Meses después
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: Continuación de "Cafetería". Es hora de tomar decisiones. Universo Alterno. RESUBIDO, explicación dentro del primer capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro

* * *

**Capítulo I**

No podía contener la felicidad que sentía en ése momento. Finalmente, el día que tanto había esperado, había llegado. Había fantaseado con lo que podría suceder en ese día, pero sabía que con esa persona tan particular como lo era él, podía ocurrir cualquier cosa. Ya no podía contener la ansiedad de volverlo a ver, luego de los meses que habían transcurrido desde la última vez que había escuchado de él.

Habían sido unos meses del infierno, para decirlo de alguna forma. Todos los días, lo primero que hacía era levantarse de la cama y comprobar su correo, por si tuviera alguna noticia de él. No obstante, nunca recibía algo significativo, lo que realmente le preocupaba. También buscaba alguna llamada o mensaje de voz que pudo haberle dejado, pero siempre era lo mismo.

Nunca había creído que Lovino sería capaz de cumplir su palabra, tal y cual como le había mencionado. Es más, después de un par de semanas, Antonio tenía la esperanza de que el italiano regresaría cuanto antes le fuera posible. Sin embargo, no había sido así. El muchacho continuó desaparecido, sin más señales de vida que las que comentaba el abuelo por teléfono a Feliciano.

Por alguna extraña razón, cuando el menor de los hermanos Vargas trataba de entablar una conversación con su hermano, éste declinaba definitivamente. El único motivo por el cual el español estaba seguro de que sí se iba a aparecer en este momento, era porque la invitación destinada a Lovino, había regresado con el sí marcado. Tal vez, había llegado el instante que necesitaban para aclarar de una buena vez por toda cuál era la situación de ambos.

Antonio trató de lucir lo mejor que le era posible. Estaba demasiado emocionado por la posibilidad de retomar la relación con Lovino. Sin embargo, Francis estaba preocupado por el extremo optimismo de su mejor amigo. Ciertamente estaba preocupado por su bienestar y no quería que el hispano tuviese otra vez el corazón roto, por una tonta esperanza a la cual se sostenía aún.

—¿Qué te parece, Francis? ¿Crees que luzco bien? —preguntó el muchacho de los brillantes ojos verdes, mientras que se arreglaba la corbata.

—Supongo… —El francés no podía esconder la repentina preocupación que le había venido. Como amigo, no podía dejar que el hispano hiciera el ridículo, por lo que se levantó y fue hasta él —. Antonio, ¿qué se supone qué estás esperando que suceda?

El hispano se dio la vuelta y miró directamente a los ojos azules del rubio.

—Pasar un buen rato —contestó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, aunque ambos sabían que estaba mintiendo descaradamente.

—Antonio —le llamó la atención para que sea sincero con él.

—Quiero hablar con él y… —Lanzó un suspiro al aire, pues no estaba seguro como continuar —. Bueno, ver si aún quiere estar conmigo.

El francés dio un par de palmadas en el hombro a su amigo. Él había estado a su lado todo ese tiempo que había pasado y francamente, aunque le gustaría pensar de la misma forma en que lo hacía el hispano, no quería verlo lastimado otra vez. No quería ser el malo de la historia o algo por el estilo, pero alguien debía decirle la verdad de frente. O por lo menos, intentar que pise tierra.

—¿Qué harás si no quiere hablar contigo? Ha pasado tiempo, tal vez ha seguido con su vida —comentó con seriedad el hombre, tratando de ser lo más delicado posible con el asunto en cuestión.

—Quizás tengas razón —Miró hacia la ventana —. Pero debo intentarlo, ¿no crees? —Esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ay, Antonio… —El rubio se secó el sudor de la frente y volvió a sentarse donde había estado anteriormente —. No sé si eres un terco que está completamente ciego o simplemente enamorado. Tal vez, seas ambos.

Mientras que se dirigían en automóvil hasta donde iba a ser llevada a cabo la ceremonia, el español no dejó de mirar su teléfono. En ningún momento dejó de pensar en que quizás, sólo quizás Lovino le avisaría cuando estaba por allí. Cualquiera que estuviera en su situación, ya hubiera continuado con su vida, hasta incluso olvidado del italiano. Sin embargo, Antonio se había mantenido firme y pese a todo, aún seguía vigilando la llegada del muchacho.

Meses de soledad ahora estaban a punto de irse con el viento. El día estaba radiante, especialmente para una boda como la de Feliciano y Ludwig. Claro que estaba feliz porque finalmente esos dos iban a oficializar su relación, mas el español estaba más atento al hermano mayor del primero. Era absurdo, pues aun habiendo pasado por tantas cosas que debió haberlo dejado por el piso, el hispano mantenía su alegría.

La celebración iba a tener lugar en un enorme campo. Al pelirrojo se le había antojado ese sitio en particular, ya que le recordaba momentos felices y pensó que sería bueno añadir uno más, uno tan especial como el que iba a acontecer en unas horas. Desde lejos ya se podía ver donde iba a ser, dado que toda esa estancia había sido alquilada por su abuelo, quien gustosamente había aceptado pagar todos los gastos, con tal de ver a su nieto feliz.

Tras dejar al encargado estacionar el auto del francés, ambos se dirigieron hacia la parte central del campo. Todo estaba sencillamente decorado, ya que en eso Feliciano tuvo que ceder de manera casi obligada. Al alemán no le atraía la idea de que fuera demasiado pomposa y con tanto brillo por todas partes. Por lo que la decoración se limitó a jazmines y varias rosas blancas.

—Pensé que iba a ser peor —opinó el francés mientras que se aproximaba a una de las flores para sentir su aroma —. Pero ha quedado bastante bien.

—¡Lo sé! —respondió el español, quien estaba un poco apurado por tomar su lugar de una vez —. Luego, podrás contemplarlas todas.

Antonio jaló a Francis para poder seguir con el "paseo" que estaban dando. En realidad, el lugar era bastante grande por lo que tenían que recorrer un buen trecho hasta hallar la recepción de la ceremonia. Cada paso que daba, le acercaba un poco más a su objetivo. El francés notaba el nerviosismo de su acompañante, pero esta vez decidió quedarse callado.

No había muchas sillas en la recepción, era evidente que la ceremonia iba a ser con los amigos más íntimos y nada más. Antonio miró por todas partes en busca de Lovino, éste no podía faltar a la boda de su propio hermano, aun cuando odiara a su futuro cuñado. Sin embargo, por más que recorría varias veces con la vista el paisaje en cuestión, no había ninguna señal del muchacho.

Francis estuvo a punto de abofetear al español por el comportamiento que estaba demostrando en ese preciso instante. Sinceramente, después de la forma en que le había dejado el muchacho, no entendía cómo podía estar dispuesto a olvidar todo eso en un santiamén. Ni siquiera intentaba hacerse el difícil, no disimulaba en lo absoluto sus ganas de encontrarse con Lovino.

—¿No tienes un poco de amor propio? —preguntó repentinamente Gilbert, quien venía caminando justo detrás de ellos y se asomó por el hombro del francés.

—¿Eh? —indagó el muchacho de ojos verdes —. Supongo que ya no importa lo que ha pasado.

—No te entiendo —contestó el alemán con un movimiento de hombros.

Luego, se acomodó en la silla al lado del francés. Éste le miró de manera sospechosa, recordando lo que había sucedido en la casa del español hacía unos meses atrás. Desde ese entonces, no se habían hablado para no tener esa conversación incómoda de lo que había ocurrido bajo los efectos del alcohol.

—No hablaremos de eso —replicó enseguida el francés, pues conociendo al otro, éste iba a vanagloriarse de lo acontecido.

La conversación entre los tres se vio interrumpida de manera bastante brusca, ya que se oyó un grito desde la entrada. Todos, incluidos los empleados que estaba organizando lo poco que faltaba, se voltearon para saber de quién provenía ese chillido. Obviamente se trataba de alguien bastante ruidoso y al que no le importaba ser el centro de atención.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué carajo hay porquería de conejo en este maldito lugar? —resonó desde la entrada, con evidente furia de quien profería dichas palabras.

Una corazonada hizo que Antonio se levantara de su asiento. Se quedó allí, parado, aguardando por aquel personaje. Estaba completamente seguro de que no podía ser otro que él. Estaba a unos instantes de volver al muchacho que había desaparecido por tanto tiempo de su vida. Mientras que esos agobiantes minutos transcurrían, el español pensaba qué exactamente le diría.

Como siempre, Lovino vestía con un traje que lucía bastante costoso y muy elegante. Se había puesto unos lentes de sol, ya que no quería que el sol le fastidiara durante la ceremonia.

—¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es posible que todavía no se sirva el jodido vino? —se quejó de entrada, ya que los mozos se rehusaban a darle una copa hasta que comenzara la recepción.

—Oye, no te pongas nervioso —Alguien con una altura bastante respetable había colocado su mano encima del hombro del italiano.

El hispano se quedó allí donde estaba parado, sin moverse. Apenas había aparecido esa segunda figura detrás de Lovino, sus piernas se le paralizaron y no le respondían. Nunca había visto a esa persona antes en su vida y no entendía por qué estaba tan próximo al muchacho, ya que a éste siempre le disgustaba que otras personas se le acercaran sin su permiso.

Francis jaló del brazo a su amigo, pues se dio cuenta de inmediato lo que había ocurrido. Hasta a él le dolía la escena en cuestión y era por ello, que quiso que el hombre apartara su mirada rápidamente. No era mucho lo que podía hacer al respecto, pero por lo menos le podría sacar de ese embrujo al que estaba sometido.

—¿Por qué…? —dijo repentinamente Antonio, quién intentaba descubrir la razón de lo que acababa de suceder.

—Mejor no pienses en eso —le recomendó el francés, quien buscaba alguna frase para hacerle sentir algo mejor, aunque sabía bien que no había mucho que decir para consolar a un corazón roto —. Concéntrate en la boda.

Se sentó pero no dejaba de observar al hombre desconocido. Por su tono de piel, podía deducir que no era europeo. Aparentaba ser un hombre de negocios, al que le iba bastante bien. Se mantenía muy cerca del italiano, como si tratara de advertir que nadie debería acercarse a lo que le pertenecía. Lo cuidaba con cierto recelo, lo que empeoró el humor del español.

—¿Por qué ése te está mirando? —preguntó el hombre quien de manera disimulada señalaba al hispano.

—Qué se yo, como si me importara… —Lovino no quería hablar de ese asunto, así que decidió dar una respuesta rápida para que su acompañante no le volviera a hacer otra pregunta.

Observó al hispano, la verdad era que el italiano no se sentía preparado para mantener una conversación con él. Se había imaginado que algo así iba a suceder, pero su decisión había sido ignorarle hasta que finalmente tuviese la valentía de platicar con él. Aunque había venido con alguien más, tenía vergüenza de hablar con él después de los meses que los habían distanciado.

Sin darse cuenta, contempló al español por unos cinco minutos. Obviamente, era su culpa de que estuviese así pero lo único que se le vino a la cabeza para no entristecerse él también fue darle la espalda. El turco no estaba muy convencido de la respuesta que le había dado antes, así que volvió a insistir.

—¿Estás seguro qué no es alguien importante? —Le parecía bastante sospechoso el asunto, Lovino nunca le había hablado acerca de ese hombre.

—¡No! —exclamó sumamente enojado.

—No te pongas así —comentó el hombre mientras que zarandeaba y desordenaba un poco el cabello castaño del italiano.

No le dio más importancia a la actitud del muchacho, el hombre pensó que tal vez estaba así por haber regresado a su pueblo. No estaba preocupado en lo más mínimo, se limitó a sonreír y luego tomó de la mano a Lovino. Éste no dijo nada al respecto, de cierta manera, se sentía más seguro con el turco a su lado. Quizás era porque no le cuestionaba demasiado sus acciones o porque era una buena excusa para que el español no se le acercara.

No hacía demasiado tiempo que se habían conocido, tal vez un par de meses como mucho. Sin embargo, Sadiq había logrado imponerse en su vida, a pesar de que había tratado de disuadirlo por todos los medios posibles. No había cedido por lo que había decidido que tal vez le convenía tenerlo cerca de él. Además, le daba todos sus caprichos y no podía quejarse de su compañía.

Ésa era una de las razones por las cuales le había traído con él. Mientras que Lovino y Sadiq exploraban el terreno, Feliciano apareció corriendo desde alguna de las habitaciones. Había escuchado que su hermano estaba por allí y aunque su abuelo quiso que esperara hasta después de que terminara la ceremonia, no le hizo caso. El pelirrojo se fue lo más rápido que le fue posible, tratando de no empapar su ropa con sudor.

—¡Hermano, hermano! ¡Has venido! —exclamó el muchacho quien no se limitó a las palabras y decidió darle un fuerte abrazo a Lovino.

—Bueno, bueno… Ya entendí que me has extrañado, bobo —respondió éste, queriendo zafarse de las garras del otro.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas venido! ¡Pensé que no lo harías!

—Vine porque… Ya sabes, estúpido —Lovino no quiso darle demasiada importancia al asunto. A duras penas había accedido a asistir a dicha ceremonia —. Por cierto, él es Sadiq.

—¿Eh? No veo a nadie —El muchacho miró por todas partes sin notar al hombre que estaba parado justo enfrente a él.

—El macho patatas te pone más idiota que de costumbre —opinó el ofuscado el italiano —. ¡Está enfrente de ti!

Feliciano hizo caso a su hermano y levantó la mirada. Allí estaba Sadiq y el muchacho no pudo evitar dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Ciertamente tenía una apariencia que daba miedo, no se lo podía culpar, esa máscara que usaba era la responsable de dicha sensación. El turco no entendía muy bien cuál era el problema del pelirrojo, así que sonrió.

—Mucho gusto —saludó el hombre mientras que le pasaba la mano al novio.

—Sí, mucho gusto… —contestó con cierta dificultad para pronunciar dichas palabras —¡Nos vemos luego!

—¿Hice algo mal? —indagó Sadiq al ver la salida veloz que había emprendido el hermano de Lovino.

—Es un jodido tonto. No le prestes atención.

Dicho esto, fueron a tomar sus asientos. Le tocaba al lado opuesto donde se hallaba sentado Antonio. Lovino tragó saliva, pues tenía miedo de que el español fuera a decirle algo. No quería hablarle en lo absoluto, quería evitar la conversación en lo que le fuera posible. Menos mal que al turco se le ocurrió agarrarle la mano y de esa forma, evadía al hispano.

Sin embargo, la celebración recién estaba comenzando. Y aún faltaba un largo trecho por recorrer.

* * *

He decidido eliminar el fic original y resubirlo. ¿Por qué? Porque no me gustó como se estaba yendo la historia. Es decir, no me convencía. Y la verdad es que si no me gusta, no puedo continuar escribiéndolo. Por lo que he tomado la determinación de escribirlo todo nuevamente desde el segundo capítulo.

Sé que les he hecho perder el tiempo y por ello, le pido disculpas. Pero desde hace un mes que tenía esta horrible sensación de que estaba escribiendo sin pensar demasiado. Además, me pareció que le faltaba algo. Reitero, les pido disculpas y espero que sepan entenderme.

Ojalá que le quieran dar una nueva oportunidad.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

_Después de haber leído la carta que le había entregado el alemán, la desesperación se adueñó de todo su ser. No quería creer que aquellas palabras habían sido escritas por las mismas manos que hacía un par de días le habían acariciado la piel. No, eso no era posible. Antonio leyó y releyó tantas veces la misiva que se la había aprendido enseguida._

_Sin embargo, todavía no concebía que Lovino se hubiese ido de su lado._ _Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, aunque tal vez no fue lo más brillante. Salió corriendo de allí sin siquiera decir algo al alemán que estaba a su lado, nada más le interesaba. Tal vez y sólo tal vez, si se apresuraba podría alcanzar al italiano y detenerlo antes que fuera muy tarde._

_Pero por más que lo hiciera y buscara por todos los caminos del pueblo, no había ningún rastro del vehículo o del muchacho en cuestión. Quitó su móvil de su bolsillo y no dudó un momento más. Llamó y llamó, sin ninguna suerte. Insistió tanto que se quedó sin batería._

—_¿Por qué…? —No se explicaba cómo era posible que aquel muchacho quien alguna vez le había dicho que le amaba podía ser tan cruel. A pesar de que ya se esperaba los golpes y los insultos, nunca se había imaginado que llegaría a ese límite —¿Por qué…? —volvió a preguntar como si realmente Lovino pudiese responderle._

_Nunca antes había querido a alguien de esa forma y la única vez que realmente había creído encontrar a esa persona, ésta simplemente le había abandonado. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de decirle en la cara las razones por las cuales había decidido irse con su abuelo o por lo menos, despedirse en forma. Se arrodilló ahí mismo, sin importarle los transeúntes._

_¿Cómo pudo haber pasado eso? Si lo hubiera sabido antes, si hubiera medido sus palabras… ¡Si hubiera pensado en las consecuencias de su decisión! No podía odiarse más a sí mismo en ese preciso instante. Todo era su culpa, había alejado a la persona a quien más había amado y a quien se había dedicado con todo el ahínco del mundo, por un mero capricho. ¡Si hubiera sido un poco más paciente, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido!_

_Pasaron un par de días y nadie había tenido noticas del español. SI bien por aquel entonces, no había demostrado ser un gran amigo, el francés estaba bastante preocupado. Había ido a la cafetería del hombre en cuestión y no había señales de vida allí. Incluso la belga, quien se suponía que le estaba asistiendo con todo el trabajo, no sabía en dónde se hallaba._

_Por alguna razón que nunca consiguió comprender del todo, había decidido chequear la estación de trenes. No era ningún secreto en el pueblo acerca de la partida de Lovino y no dudaba por un segundo que era ése hecho el que tenía desaparecido al hombre. Tragó saliva, pues si no lo hallaba en ese lugar tan particular, tal vez tendría que hacer alguna denuncia._

_Repentinamente le llamó la atención un muchacho desaliñado quien tenía el mismo color de cabello que Antonio. Francis dudó si debía acercarse o no, pues podría tratarse de un vagabundo de esos que siempre andaban por los vagones. Esperó unos minutos, aguardando pacientemente por la siguiente acción de ese aparente desconocido._

_Aquella persona parecía que no había conciliado el sueño en un par de días, como mínimo. Tampoco había probado bocado alguno. Simplemente estaba sentado allí, mirando y observando atentamente a las personas que pasaban a su alrededor. No hacía nada más que eso, por lo que supuso que se había equivocado. Dio un par de pasos más y allí fue cuando se dio cuenta._

—_¡¿Antonio, eres tú? —preguntó sin todavía poder creer lo que sus ojos azules estaban viendo. Los abrió y cerró varias veces, para asegurarse de que no estaba sufriendo de alguna alucinación visual o algo semejante —¿Qué rayos haces aquí?_

—_¿Eh, Francis? Ah, es una historia larga… —rió sin apartar la mirada —. Ah, es que estoy esperando a Lovino…_

—_¡Basta de esta tontería! —Le agarró de la mano y aunque el español estaba bastante sucio, no le importó. No soportaba el hecho de que su amigo se estuviera humillando de esa manera tan desquiciada. Alguien debía detenerlo y ése sería él, le gustara o no a Antonio._

—_Pero…_

—_¡Pero nada! ¡Te vienes conmigo! —respondió el rubio sin soltarle al otro pese a su protesta —. Es demasiado, simplemente demasiado —murmuró._

_Nunca lo había visto en ese estado y el francés, aunque dudó por un momento, había decidido intervenir de una vez por todas. Aunque sabía que el dolor del hispano venía de lo más profundo, por lo menos haría su mejor esfuerzo. Incluso, pese a que sólo estaba sosteniendo su mano, podía sentir el malestar del muchacho. Sería un pésimo amigo si no lo hiciera, ya que después de todo, habían estado juntos desde la secundaria._

Ese horrible sentimiento estaba como siempre latente. Pero el hecho de que Lovino estuviera allí, le daba nuevas esperanzas. No le importó que estuviera con alguien más. Si conseguía hacerle recordar lo bien que habían pasado durante su relación, tal vez…

No sabía si era producto de su ansiedad e imaginación o realmente era el italiano en persona. Pero no iba a quedarse con la duda, así que se levantó para asegurarse de que se tratara de lo segundo.

Era un pensamiento quizás absurdo, pero un optimista hasta el final. Si no lo intentaba, sería una oportunidad desperdiciaba. Sí algo había aprendido de haber estado con el italiano, es que debía decirle las cosas en la cara.

—Oye, Antonio. ¿A dónde crees qué vas? —le cuestionó el francés, al ver que se iba alejando de sus asientos.

—Debo ocuparme de un asunto —Le guiñó y luego continuó caminando hacia donde se hallaba el hermano de Feliciano.

—Esto no va a terminar bien… —comentó Francis. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Pudo notar enseguida la determinación del español, por lo que prefirió no interferir. Ya luego éste se daría cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

El español se dirigió hacia el asiento que ocupaba el muchacho y se paró a su lado, hasta que éste se percatara de su presencia. Si bien era cierto que el hispano había repasado más de mil veces lo que iba a decirle a Lovino cuando lo tuviera en persona, era difícil concentrarse.

—Lovino —le llamó con suavidad, aunque la verdad era que se estaba conteniendo. Quería abrazarle, pues después de tantos meses de espera, estaba allí, sano y salvo. Pero no quería escarmentarlo, ya sabía demasiado bien cuál sería su reacción.

El muchacho levantó la mirada. Estaba consciente de que en algún momento u otro, tendría que confrontar al español. Sin embargo, quiso postergar un poco más esa situación. Aún no se sentía preparado para hablar con él, después de todo lo que había pasado.

Trató de ignorarlo, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera oído su nombre. Se limitó a susurrar algo al turco y continuó mirando hacia adelante. O al menos, eso parecía gracias a sus lentes de sol. De hecho, cada segundo que el español se mantenía parado a su lado, se ponía un poco más nervioso.

Ésta era la razón por la cual no había querido regresar. Sabía que todos esos sentimientos iban a regresar en cuanto volviera a ver al hispano. Se mordió los labios para no decir nada al respecto.

—Ah, supongo que continúas ignorándome —suspiró con tristeza —. Bueno, ya sabes dónde estoy cuando quieras hablar conmigo.

Justo en ese momento, el acompañante del muchacho había terminado con su conversación telefónica. Miró de pies a cabeza al español y luego se dedicó a su chico.

—¿Te está molestando? —indagó.

—No, no le hagas caso a ese idiota —se limitó a decir Lovino. No quería pensar mucho en él.

—¿Lo conoces?

—No es nadie importante… —Aquello sonó como si se estuviera convenciendo a sí mismo más que una explicación para su acompañante.

Por su lado, Antonio caminó un poco desconsolado hasta su asiento. Aunque no ésa no era la manera en la que se había imaginado la situación, ¿qué más podía hacer? Miró al turco que estaba sentado a su lado, tomándole de la mano y se dio media vuelta. Tal vez, debió haber prestado atención a Francis.

Luego miró al acompañante de Lovino. Así que tan rápido lo había cambiado. Sí, estaba celoso por supuesto. Se suponía que el muchacho iba a ser siempre suyo así como él le pertenecía. ¿Por qué estaba con ese hombre? ¿Era mejor que él? ¿Le hacía más feliz?

Durante toda la ceremonia, Antonio se limitó a observar el paisaje. Ni siquiera podía estar feliz por los recién casados, ya que Lovino estaba bastante cerca de ellos. Quizás se había imaginado una circunstancia que nunca hubiera sucedido, quizás la esperanza le había jugado una mala pasada, pues tenía la fe que el otro aún sintiera algo por él.

—¿Cómo es posible que lo olvidara tan rápido…? —se preguntó sin prestar atención a sus alrededores.

Lo que ignoraba por completo era el hecho de que Lovino lo estaba mirando desde hacía un buen rato. Quería ignorarle, pero simplemente no podía. Era una sensación mucho más fuerte que él. No quería armar una escena en plena celebración, aunque no le importaba demasiado lo que el resto pensaba. Su único pero era Sadiq.

Respiró profundamente, ¿qué rayos podía hacer? Lo mejor para los dos era mantenerse separados. Definitivamente esa era la solución para todos sus problemas. Para reafirmar que estaba contento con su nueva relación, hizo algo bastante bajo. Tal vez, de ésa manera conseguiría que Antonio no se volviera a acercar.

Tomó firmemente la mano del turco y luego, le dio un beso en los labios.

—¿Y eso por qué? —indagó Sadiq, un tanto curioso por el comportamiento del italiano.

—Porque se me dio la reverenda gana —contestó sin más explicaciones.

Francis intentó que el español no lo viera. Trató de distraerlo con la primera tontería que se le pasó por la cabeza, pero fue inútil. Antonio empujó al francés y vio en primera plana aquella escena. Se dio vuelta de inmediato, con el puño cerrado y tratando de soportar las acciones del italiano.

—Por eso no quería que lo vieras… —comentó el francés al ver la cara de decepción de su amigo.

Después de que se firmaran los documentos, pasaron al brindis. Antonio prefirió irse de allí, bajo la excusa de que estaba mal del estómago. En realidad, no estaba dispuesto a ver más escenas entre esos dos. Quería ser fuerte pero en cualquier momento hacía algo que luego podría arrepentirse.

Si Lovino pretendía destrozarle más de lo que ya había hecho, lo había logrado con éxito. Se tuvo que aguantar las ganas para no hacerle frente al hombre que tenía a su lado, simplemente porque no quería arruinar la fiesta.

—¿De verdad, ya te vas? —preguntó Feliciano, un poco decepcionado.

—Sí. No me siento bien, así que va a ser mejor que me vaya. Felicidades para los dos —Se forzó a sí mismo a sonreír y acto seguido, se retiró.

—¡Antonio, Antonio! —le llamó el muchacho, pero el español le ignoró. No estaba de ánimos para festejar y no quería arruinar la fiesta con su humor.

De reojo, Lovino estaba observando la situación. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, se había pasado de la raya.

El pelirrojo se quedó observando la manera en que aquel se alejaba. Luego, miró a su hermano quien enseguida se volteó. Bueno, era un poco obvia la verdadera razón por la cual Antonio se había marchado de allí.

Antonio se fue a sentar en la parada, esperando por el taxi. El día era espléndido, no podía quejarse. No hacía ni frío ni calor. Sin embargo, lo detestaba. Quizás había pasado por una buena razón. Tal vez así se olvidaría de Lovino, de una buena vez. Pero estaba seguro de que no sería así.

Aunque el camino era bastante largo, Antonio optó por caminar hasta su casa. Podría meditar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido, a solas. Además, no podía despreciar el buen tiempo que había, que le invitaba a darse una vuelta por esos lares. Dio un último vistazo a la fiesta y comenzó con su marcha.

Sin embargo, no tuvo necesidad de irse solo. Cierto francés salió corriendo hasta que pudo divisar al español. Dijo un par de maldiciones pues estaba un poco lejos y luego se apresuró en alcanzarlo. Detestaba que no le contara ninguno de sus planes y por supuesto, que desapareciera tan deprisa de la fiesta sin contarle nada.

—¡Antonio! —exclamó el rubio para llamarle su atención.

Éste se dio media vuelta. No quería la compañía de nadie, pero aunque se lo dijera, estaba seguro de que aquel no le iba a prestar atención. Así que no le quedó más remedio que esperarle.

—¿Por qué rayos te fuiste de ésa manera? —Le reclamó mientras trataba de recuperar el aire —¡Acabo de sudar en este traje carísimo por tu culpa! —exclamó a la vez que se sostenía de su amigo para poder sostenerse de pie.

—Bueno, es que ya sabes… No me sentía bien y todo eso —contestó, sin querer hablar demasiado del asunto.

Después de recuperarse de ese abrupto ejercicio físico, Francis quiso darle un poco de ánimos a su mejor amigo y de paso, que se olvidara de todo ese asunto.

—¡Vamos a mi casa! Tengo vino recién importado que estoy seguro que te gustará —Guiñó al español, procurando convencerlo de su idea.

—No sé, no tengo muchas ganas… —respondió. La verdad era que quería tirarse sobre su cama y no levantarse en un par de días, para desaparecer.

—¡Pues no voy a aceptar esa respuesta! —Agarró de la mano al hispano y ambos entraron al taxi.

* * *

Esta versión va a ser un poco más densa que la anterior.

Quiero agradecerles muchísimo por el apoyo que me han dado.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

Después de un buen rato, Lovino se percató de la ausencia del español. Miró por todas partes, incluso la mesa donde se suponía que debía estar sentado. No había rastros aparentes de él. ¿A dónde se había metido?

Aprovechó el momento en que Sadiq estaba conversando por teléfono, para acercarse a su hermano y preguntarle sobre el español, aunque no tenía demasiadas esperanzas.

—Estúpido, ¿sabes dónde está el idiota de Antonio? —le interrogó, como si fuera su deber saberlo.

—Creo que dijo que se sentía mal o algo así. ¿Por qué, hermano? ¿Te sigue importando? —No estaba pensando demasiado en lo que decía o lo sensible qué era el tema para el otro.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo…! ¡Sólo…! —no supo qué decir así que se retiró molesto.

Tal vez era absurdo que después de tanto tiempo, quisiera verlo. Durante esos largos meses, había tenido la idea en volver al pueblo y volver con Antonio, pero nunca había tenido el coraje de hacerlo. Y ahora que lo había vuelto a ver, esas ganas habían regresado. Por supuesto, no era algo que podía conversar libremente mientras ese turco se mantuviera tan de cerca.

Por su lado, Antonio y Francis estaban en camino a la casa de éste último. Luego de estar en silencio por un buen rato, el primero dejó escapar un suspiro. Obviamente, nada había salido como había creído que sería. En ningún momento, había previsto que estuviera con alguien a su lado.

Sin embargo, lo que más le había dolido, había sido su indiferencia. ¿Acaso no le había importando en lo más absoluto la relación que habían tenido? Sí, tal vez no había sido perfecta y que habían tenido sus conflictos, pero siempre había tenido la esperanza de que podrían superarlo todo.

Es decir, ¿qué había hecho que fuera tan terrible como para ni siquiera dirigirle una mísera palabra?

—Un poco de vino y verás cómo no te importará más —comentó el francés a la vez que apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro del español. Sí, no iba a ser suficiente pero uno de los dos debía ser el optimista.

Después de bajarse del taxi, ambos ingresaron a la casa del rubio. Éste se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina a buscar una botella de su mejor vino y un par de copas. Antonio aprovechó para darle un vistazo a sus alrededores, ya que hacía un tiempo que no pasaba por allí.

Rememoró lo mucho que solía pasear por esos lares del pueblo, cuando aún estaba con Lovino. La casa de Francis estaba enfrente al edificio donde se hallaba el piso que ocupaban los hermanos Vargas, así que era fácil para aquel tener una especie de añoranza. Y era justamente por esa razón que no había ido a visitar al francés durante todo ese tiempo, ya que le provocaba demasiados recuerdos.

Se recostó por el sofá, tal vez sí había llegado la hora de darse por vencido. Si el muchacho ya no quería saber nada él, pues nada más tenía sentido.

—¡Deja de poner esa cara de perro abandonado! —exclamó con cierto enojo el dueño de casa —. Te ves horrible con esa expresión —opinó para luego sentarse al lado de su invitado.

—Pues ¿qué esperas? ¿Por qué rayos debería estar contento? —se quejó.

—Ay, amigo mío. Simplemente eres una víctima más de las garras del amor. Te puede hacer feliz como nunca te lo has imaginado e igualmente te hará sufrir como una tortura interminable —reflexionó el galo mientras que servía las copas de vino. Después de entregarle la que le correspondía a su amigo, sonrió —Ah, sí. La diosa del amor es bastante caprichosa.

Antonio se quedó observando el vino por un buen rato. Honestamente, no sabía qué iba hacer ahora con su vida. Era ridículo depender de alguien más para ser feliz, estaba consciente de ello. Y sí, había conseguido vivir sin Lovino por veinticinco años. Entonces, ¿cuál era la diferencia?

Que no podía arrancárselo del pecho tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, ahora iba a dejarse llevar por el alcohol. Ya no importaba más si hacía algo que después se arrepintiera o no.

—¡Qué demonios! —Tomó en un solo sorbo el contenido de la copa y luego la golpeó contra la mesa de estar —. Supongo que ya no tengo que preocuparme de nada más.

Pasaron las horas y el español llegó al punto en que sus ojos estaban rojos y no podía mantenerse de pie. Francis había tratado de calmarlo, pero simplemente estaba fuera de control. No podía culparlo realmente, si estuviera en su misma situación, tal vez estaría haciendo lo mismo.

—¿Sabes, Francis? —pausó por un momento —Pensé que él… Él era para mí… —afirmó mientras que trataba de socavar el ataque de hipo que le había entrado.

—Sí, ya me lo dijiste mil veces —replicó éste, mientras que le daba palmas en la espalda.

—¿Qué tan grande crees qué sea la cuenta bancaria de ese hombre? —preguntó repentinamente a la vez que observaba la ventana.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? —Enseguida se dio cuenta de que Antonio no estaba precisamente en las mejores condiciones para hablar. Quizás debía obligarlo a ir a dormir antes de que dijera alguna incoherencia.

Sin embargo, era algo tarde. El hispano se levantó tambaleando, sujetándose de la pared hasta que alcanzó la bendita ventana. Con fuerza y sudor, consiguió abrirla, aunque terminó por caerse sobre el suelo. Después de un par de intentos y de haberse golpeado la retaguardia lo suficiente como para no querer sentarse, se puso de pie.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Antonio? —Francis se quedó atónito ante las acciones de su amigo. No sabía qué debía hacer, si dejar que continuara con lo que fuera que tuviera en mente o detenerlo.

—¡¿No es obvio? —Se tiró a través de la ventana y aterrizó sobre el césped. Levantó la mirada, tenía un solo objetivo en mente. Bueno, dos: Uno consistía en poder caminar sin tropezarse con sus pies.

El galo salió corriendo de allí para detener a su mejor amigo. Tardó un poco en percatarse lo que planeaba pero ahora que ya lo había descubierto, debía detenerlo. No iba a dejar que se humillara más. No por alguien que aparentemente no demostraba ningún interés por él.

—Sólo debo caminar hasta el ascensor y luego… —se dijo a sí mismo mientras que procuraba caminar, una tarea difícil cuando ni siquiera recuerdas la cantidad de copas de vino que te has tomado. Y a eso había que añadirle que tenía la vista bastante borrosa.

Sin embargo, Francis impidió que diera un paso más. No iba a dejar que se arrastrara frente a Lovino de ninguna manera. Lo abrazó para poder llevarlo de vuelta hasta su casa. Respiró profundamente, no pensó que la situación fuera tan… Delicada, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—¿Eh? ¡Tengo que hablar con…! —El hipo no le permitió pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Podrás hacerlo en otra oportunidad. No te ves bien y tampoco hueles a rosas —explicó el francés mientras que regresaban a la casa de éste.

—Ah, no me siento bien… —se quejó el hispano tras ingresar a la casa del rubio.

—No te atrevas, maldito. No te atrevas a… —Temía lo peor. No quería que el otro ensuciara su preciosa alfombra persa recién traída de la ciudad, con vómito de borracho.

Sin embargo, todo lo que pasó fue que se desmayó y Francis tuvo que hacer un mayor esfuerzo para caminar con el español. Por supuesto que estaba preocupado que llegara a ése estado, pero al menos sus pertenencias se habían mantenido intactas.

Dejó al español encima del sofá y luego se fue a su habitación, para acomodar a éste dentro de su cama. Desvistió a su amigo y lo acostó allí. Suspiró, ¿en qué momento se había convertido en su niñera? Pero estaba aliviado de que no hubiera hecho ninguna tontería como buscar a Lovino.

Esa misma noche, éste último y Sadiq fueron al piso en cuestión. Dado que dicho lugar iba a ser ocupado por la pareja recién casada, el mayor de los hermanos Vargas fue en busca de las pertenencias que había dejado en su antigua habitación.

Se sentía bastante extraño entrar a dicho sitio en la compañía de otro que no fuera Antonio. Siempre se había imaginado que aquel estaría a su lado pero se había equivocado. De todas maneras, no podía dejar que el turco se diera cuenta de su añoranza.

Desde que se había juntado con él, había procurado imaginar que ésa era la relación ideal para él: No le faltaba nada, no le hacía estúpidas preguntas y no tenía que andar con sentimentalismo barato. Y tampoco tenía que soportar el maldito drama que solía tener con Antonio. Era mucho más sencillo pretender que era feliz con él.

Sin embargo, no podía entrar a su habitación con Sadiq. Había fuerza que le impedía permitir que aquel hombre ingresara a esa parte del apartamento.

—Quédate aquí, bastardo. Yo iré a recoger todo…

—¿Realmente crees que podrás todo tú solo? —respondió casi burlándose de la escasa fuerza física del italiano.

—¡Claro que sí, imbécil! —Eso lo irritó más y se apresuró a adentrarse antes de enojarse todavía más. Cerró la puerta para asegurarse de que aquel no viera nada.

Le dio un primer vistazo a su viejo dormitorio. Todo estaba organizado y sin ningún rastro de polvo, gracias al obsesionado a la limpieza de Ludwig. Pese a ello, todo lo que había dejado, estaba en su preciso lugar. Era como si no hubiera pasado un minuto desde su partida.

No sabía por dónde empezar. De repente, vio la camisa del español que alguna vez se había olvidado en una de esas noches que habían pasado juntos. Respiró profundamente, solamente era una maldita prenda. Sin embargo, en el momento que la tomó, un recuerdo le invadió.

_Eran las seis de la mañana y Antonio se despertó rápidamente. Aunque quería quedarse por el resto del día en la cama junto a Lovino, tenía que ir a trabajar. Trató de ponerse de pie, sin despertar a aquel, con muchísimo cuidado._

_Enseguida se percató del desorden que habían hecho durante la madrugada. ¿Cómo rayos iba a encontrar su ropa si estaba toda mezclada con la del italiano? Suspiró, no tenía tiempo que perder. Agarró lo primero que halló, que le calzara bien y se despidió._

—_¿Dónde demonios vas? —le reclamó el muchacho, mientras se desperezaba._

—_Tengo que ir a trabajar, Lovino. No puedo quedarme aquí, ya lo sabes —explicó con delicadeza, ya que no quería que el otro se enfadara._

—_Te ves ridículo —opinó y luego se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo._

_Horas más tarde, Lovino buscó su ropa para llevarla a la lavandería. Mientras que la recogía del suelo, encontró una camisa que definitivamente no le pertenecía._

—_No tengo tan mal gusto —comentó a la vez que miraba la prenda en cuestión. Después de un buen rato, se percató que pertenecía a su novio —. Después se la llevaré, no tengo ganas de llamarle —se dijo a sí mismo._

Sin embargo, ese después nunca llegó. Lovino abrazó la camisa, era estúpido tener esa añoranza. Pero era algo que no podía evitar. Después se dio cuenta de que tenía una excusa para visitar al español y conversar con él. Necesitaba saber si le ocurría lo mismo.

No tenía apuro por salir de allí. Se recostó sobre su cama y nuevamente recordó todo lo que había pasado con el hispano. Era en ese mismo sitio donde había tenido su primera vez con él. Hundió su cabeza, no se había olvidado de ello pero tampoco pensaba frecuentemente en aquella situación.

Miró hacia su costado, como si estuviera buscando el confort que le traía el español cuando le rodeaba con sus brazos.

—Maldito bastardo, ¿cómo demonios te has colado en mis pensamientos? —se quejó.

Sí, definitivamente quería volver a experimentar esa sensación de seguridad que le daba Antonio. Sí, definitivamente quería volver a compartir la misma habitación con él, a solas. Sí, eso era lo único que realmente necesitaba y nada más.

—¿Cuánto más piensas quedarte allí? —se quejó el turco quien estaba cansándose de esperar.

Salió con la camisa y ni siquiera se molestó en contestar a Sadiq. La verdad era que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Tenía una sola cuestión en mente y debía resolverla en cuanto pudiera escaparse del alcance de ese hombre que ahora estaba a su lado. Misión difícil pero no imposible.

—¿Era por una estúpida camisa? Podías comprar otra y ya está —No entendía por qué se había molestado hasta ese lugar. La dichosa vestimenta no era precisamente una de lujo.

—¡Pues yo quiero esta maldita camisa! Me importa una mierda si no te gusta —contestó agresivamente mientras que trataba de caminar bien adelante del turco.

Todo lo que ahora debía hacer era encontrar la oportunidad para escaparse de Sadiq…

* * *

Traté de ponerle aunque sea un poco de humor.

Nos leemos eventualmente.


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Nota: Se suponía que no iba a actualizar la historia por un tiempo. Pero... Cambié de opinión. Ya que hoy se celebra el Día de la Amistad, he decidido regalarles este capítulo. Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a esos lectores que me han leído, aguantado mis berrinches y mi mala actitud y que han esperado pacientemente esta continuación y me han dado su apoyo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Esa misma noche, Lovino se hallaba observando el paisaje desde el balcón de su dormitorio. Sí, habían sido muchas emociones para un solo día. Pero a pesar del cansancio, no había podido dejar de pensar en Antonio. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo en ese mismo instante, si lo tendría en mente o no le dio importancia a lo que había pasado más temprano.

Agarró la camisa y la abrazó contra su pecho. Era lo único que tenía del hispano, el resto lo había tirado o no había tenido el tiempo de cogerlo de su vieja habitación. Y aunque ya tenía su tiempo desde aquella vez, aún podía percibir el aroma de su perfume.

Por un breve instante, se olvidó de su acompañante.

—¿No vas a acostarte, todavía? —preguntó el turco, mientras que se acomodaba sobre la cama.

—No tengo sueño —replicó sin más, un poco molesto por ser sacado de sus pensamientos.

—¡Pero si ha sido un día agotados? ¿Por qué no vienes y…?

—¿Qué parte de no tengo sueño no entendiste, imbécil? —replicó sin ningún pudor alguno. No tenía ganas de acostarse y mucho menos al lado de él.

Sadiq estuvo a punto de darle un regaño de aquellos, pero se dio cuenta que era inútil. No tenía las energías y tampoco serviría que obligara al muchacho a hacer algo que no quería. Se dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos. Ya lidiaría con eso al día siguiente.

A la mañana, Antonio estaba con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Ni siquiera recordaba en dónde estaba. Se apresuró a ponerse de pie, para echarle un vistazo al sitio donde se hallaba. ¿Cómo había terminado durmiendo en aquella cama?

—Ah, qué molestia —se quejó mientras se frotaba la frente —. ¿Qué demonios pasó ayer?

En ese preciso instante, Francis entró en escena. Se echó a reír al ver lo mal que estaba el español. Bueno, después de todo, se había encargado de él mientras que estaba pasado de copas. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer para disfrutar de la situación.

—¡Francis, no hagas tanto ruido! —Estaba terriblemente mareado y todo le sonaba amplificado. Fuera lo que fuera que hubiera hecho el día anterior, estaba arrepentido de ello.

—Oye, no es mi culpa que hayas tomado el vino como si fuera agua —comentó a la vez que trataba de contenerse.

El español volvió a sentarse sobre las sábanas. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco, no sabía qué había sucedido. Sabía que habían venido directamente del casamiento, pero después… Respiró profundamente, no podía reclamar a Francis por sus buenas intenciones.

—De todas maneras, gracias —contestó con una tenue sonrisa.

—Me debes mucho, ¿eh? Hasta quisiste ir hasta el apartamento de Lovino, Dios… —explicó, aunque sonó casi como un regaño. No pasó demasiado tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al mencionar aquel nombre.

—¿Así que hice eso…? —indagó el hispano. No sabía si era patético o triste dicho intento, pero si estaba bastante avergonzado.

—Bueno, todos hacemos tonterías cuando estamos borrachos —Quiso restarle importancia. No debió haber mencionado ese pequeño incidente.

Antonio se levantó enseguida y miró a través de la ventana. Comprendió que no tenía sentido continuar allí. Acto seguido, se percató que toda su ropa apestaba a alcohol y estaba bastante sucia, luego de haberse caído en la acera. Obviamente, no podía salir de esa manera.

—¿Te importaría si uso tu ducha y me prestas algo de ropa? No creo que a la gente le haga gracia si salgo en este estado —preguntó el hispano.

—Sí, por supuesto —Francis arqueó una de sus cejas. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Era como si no importara más. Observó al español hasta que éste cerró la puerta del baño. De cierta forma, era un alivio. Aunque estaba seguro que para olvidar a Lovino iba a requerir más que una borrachera.

En realidad, Antonio estaba como atontado. No sabía cuál era la mejor forma de reaccionar ahora que había visto al muchacho con otro hombre a su lado. ¿Ser indiferente? ¿Enfrentarle? ¿Dejar que las cosas continúen fluyendo como hasta el momento? Lo mejor era pretender que no había pasado nada de nada, por el momento.

Después de unos quince minutos, ya estaba listo para ir a su tienda. Miró el reloj, se sintió como un irresponsable al tardarse tanto. Así que se apresuró para llegar allí.

—¿Estás seguro qué estás bien, Antonio? —indagó el rubio, simplemente para asegurarse. Aún no estaba muy convencido de su actitud.

Si eso era verdad, ya se verían en los siguientes días. Por el momento, debía hacer lo que más le convenía para no desmoronarse ahí mismo. Le dio un último vistazo al edificio que estaba detrás de él y luego se despidió de su amigo.

—Claro —respondió con seguridad —¡Muchas gracias por todo! —Y comenzó su marcha de inmediato.

Era pasado el mediodía, lo que significaba que gran parte de su clientela ya se estaba yendo. Pensó que no tenía motivo para apresurarse, así que prefirió disfrutar de la vista que le ofrecía el camino. Si bien, ya lo había recorrido mil veces, siempre estaba maravillado con lo simple y tranquila era la vida. A pesar del dolor de los recuerdos, no había otro lugar donde preferiría vivir.

Por pura coincidencias de la vida, Lovino había decidido dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Sabía que el viaje solamente iba a durar unos cuantos días como máximo, así que quiso aprovechar el día para despejar su mente y escaparse de Sadiq, quien estaba en una teleconferencia.

Además, tenía hambre y se suponía que iba a ir a comer en su antiguo piso. Caminar tanto no era lo suyo, pero haría lo que fuera para disfrutar de una buena comida casera. Aunque ello suponía tener que ver y soportar al macho patatas.

Sin embargo, en ningún momento, se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez podría encontrarse con cierta persona. Es más, ni siquiera estaba con la cabeza levantada mientras que marchaba para ése lugar, ya que todo le recordaba al español. Repentinamente, sintió que alguien le empujaba hacia el suelo.

Antonio no estaba prestando mucha atención por donde iba caminando, ya que se quedaba observando cada tanto la calle. Lo único que supo después, fue que se había caído y alguien había actuado como colchón. De inmediato, abrió los ojos. No estaba seguro si se trataba de una alucinación causada por el alcohol o realmente su vista no le estaba fallando.

Sí, había cometido la torpeza de caerse sobre Lovino. Se levantó de inmediato y le tendió la mano para que pudiera ponerse de pie. Éste se quedó mirando al español por un buen rato hasta que se percató de que aquel le estaba tratando de ayudar.

—Lo siento. Estaba pensando en otras cosas, es mi culpa —explicó el español, lo más rápido que pudo.

—Gracias, supongo… —contestó el italiano con dificultad y sin mirar directamente a su ex.

—¡Bueno, espero que estés bien! —Antonio enseguida se dio media vuelta. Antes de hacer alguna estupidez de la cual podría arrepentirse, prefirió marcharse. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle al italiano, pero estaba seguro de que sería completamente inútil.

Lovino tardó en reaccionar, pero se dio cuenta de que ésa era su única oportunidad de conversar con Antonio. Cerró sus puños, como si fuera un golpe a su ego, lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—¡Maldito, tenemos que hablar! —exclamó para llamar la atención del hispano —¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda, imbécil! —Tenía que hacerle caso de algún modo u otro.

El español se quedó parado en su lugar. Sabía que no debía darle lo quería, sabía que debía ignorarle y proseguir con su camino, sabía que si le daba un mínimo de atención, sería él quien iba a terminar perjudicado… Sin embargo, no pudo contra sus instintos. A pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, todavía estaba dispuesto a escucharle.

Quizás era por el mero hecho de que le recordaba cuando aún estaban juntos, lo terco que podía ponerse cuando le entraba algo en la cabeza. O porque simple y llanamente no podía cruel con él.

—Ah, ¿qué ocurre, Lovino? No creo que sea buena idea que tengamos una conversación. No es necesaria… —comentó mientras que recordaba cómo le había ignorado el día anterior.

—Yo… Te debo una maldita explicación —respondió enseguida, ruborizado y con la mirada hacia al piso —. Esto no era lo que yo quería, idiota.

—¿Eh? —Abrió los ojos de par en par —¿A qué te refieres? Pensé que ese hombre era… —No estaba seguro de cómo continuar así que se calló.

—No tuve hablar porque él estaba ahí —Tomó una bocanada de aire —. Lo que quiero decir es…

En ese momento, alguien empujó a Lovino contra la pared.

—¡Muévete! —exclamó el transeúnte, bastante apresurado.

—Bueno, no creo que éste sea el lugar para mantener esta conversación —comentó después de asegurarse de que el italiano se hallaba bien. Por supuesto, Lovino no encontró mucha gracia ser estampado contra la pared.

Estuvo a punto de ir detrás de ese hombre, pero Antonio le detuvo. Ya de antemano podía prever lo mal que iba a salir si lo permitiera y además, no quería llamar la atención del resto del pueblo. Las noticias corrían bastante rápido en un lugar tan pequeño como ése.

—Iré mañana a la noche y no voy a aceptar que me digas que no —afirmó seguro el mayor de los hermanos Vargas.

—Sí, sí. Te esperaré —No tenía otra opción más que aceptar.

El italiano se limpió el polvo de sus hombres, le dio un último vistazo al español y se retiró. Su idea original era simplemente aparecerse en la cafetería de Antonio y a partir de ahí, dejaría que todo fluyera. Sin embargo, este encuentro fortuito fue mucho mejor. Le dio una especie de alivio verle nuevamente.

Aunque, por otro lado, le añadía todavía más culpa. Pese a lo mal que se había comportado con él, sin dirigirle palabra alguna o siquiera escucharle, éste estaba dispuesto a volver a recibirlo. Respiró profundamente, tanto pensar le abierto más el apetito, así que se apresuró para llegar a la casa de su hermano.

El español, por su parte, se quedó parado en ese mismo sitio por un largo rato. Después…

—¡¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar? —exclamó y luego se sentó sobre la vereda, todavía anonadado.

Su plan original consistía en ignorar y pretender que no había ocurrido nada entre ellos. Pero, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a hacerlo si Lovino se presentaba de esa manera? ¿Acaso éste quería volverle loco? Porque si era así, estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo. Ya no entendía qué era lo debía hacer o no.

En fin, si se ponía a recordar, era casi normal. Su relación con Lovino siempre había sido inestable y no debía extrañarle esta… No era una cita o salida. ¿Reunión? No, porque ya se habían encontrado. ¡Visita! Sí, eso era. Si lo pensaba de esa manera, tal vez no tendría problemas en soportar la velada entera.

Se levantó, tendría que pensar en qué le diría a Lovino, cuando llegara el momento.

Al día siguiente, el español estaba realmente nervioso por la velada que se iba a llevar al cabo en unas cuantas horas. No solamente se había equivocado con las órdenes de los clientes, si no que se le quemaron todos los bollos y churros que había tratado de cocinar y había derramado el café caliente por su delantal.

No había que ser genio o conocer a Antonio como para percatarse de que algo no andaba bien. Aprovechando su descanso, Emma se acercó al dueño de la cafetería. Le echó un buen vistazo, tenía el delantal desastroso, se había cortado el dedo por accidente y parecía que no había dormido en toda la noche.

Evidentemente, preguntarle si estaba bien era absurdo.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Antonio? Hace tiempo que no te veo tan… —No sabía cómo describir lo que tenía enfrente de ella —. En fin, sé que te pasa algo.

No quería hablar al respecto, pues estaba seguro de cuál sería la respuesta de su amiga. Sin embargo, no era algo que podía ocultarle tan fácilmente.

—Lovino va a venir hoy —murmuró. No quería que nadie más lo escuchara, no quería que el rumor se esparciera.

La primera impresión de la rubia fue que sería una pésima idea. Pero no podía dejar de apoyar al muchacho, quien ya estaba sufriendo un horrible día.

—No deberías preocuparte tanto… —comentó con una sonrisa. Le agarró de la mano para intentar que se calmara un poco —. Quizás al fin tengas las explicaciones que tanto deseabas. ¡No te desanimes! —exclamó.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos podía adivinar el caos que se iba a desatar esa noche…

* * *

¿Soy la única que no le importa las Olimpiadas en absoluto? Me siento rara.

**¡Feliz día de la Amistad! **


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

Mientras que Antonio se preocupaba por lo que iba a acontecer la noche de ese día, Lovino estaba haciendo un desastre en la habitación de hotel. Había algo que necesitaba mostrarle al español, pero no recordaba en dónde lo había puesto, así que la única opción era revisar el dormitorio entero hasta encontrarlo.

—¿Dónde mierda está? —Se rascó la cabeza. Estaba completamente seguro de que lo había traído. La cuestión era que no sabía en qué lugar lo había colocado.

Sin embargo, estaba determinado a encontrar el dichoso papel. De algún modo u otro, debía llevárselo a Antonio. Era la única prueba que tenía para demostrarle la razón por la cual había sucedido todo eso. Por supuesto que estaba frustrado, detestaba ser tan desordenado.

Luego, después de tirar todo el contenido de una maleta, descubrió el lugar donde estaba. El sobre había caído lo más bajo que le fue posible, por debajo de su ropa interior. Lo sacó y aunque estaba bastante arrugado, lo había conseguido.

Esa maldita carta que había causado un tremendo malentendido. Lovino se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado por su cabeza cuando la había recibido, mucho tiempo atrás.

_Habían pasado solamente tres semanas desde que había arribado a la capital del país y el muchacho no podía estar más infeliz. Detestaba el ambiente, que hubiera tanto ruido y que la gente paseara tan contenta por la calle. Como si realmente hubiera una buena razón para tener una sonrisa en la cara._

_Su abuelo había tratado de todo para sacar al italiano de su habitación, pero nada había funcionado. Estaba terriblemente aburrido y la verdad era que no deseaba estar un momento más en aquel lugar._

—_¿Qué demonios estará haciendo Antonio? —se preguntó mientras que observaba a la gente pasar._

_Definitivamente tenía que regresar. No podía quedarse allí por un minuto más, no lo soportaba. Sin embargo, cuando había tomado la decisión de empacar y comprar el primer ticket de avión, alguien golpeó y un sobre asomó por la ranura de la puerta. _

_No estaba muy interesado, seguramente era alguna invitación para otra de las fiestas que organizaba algún amigo o conocido de su abuelo. Lo levantó y en cuanto lo tiró sobre la mesa, se percató que el remitente no era una persona cualquiera. _

_Arqueó su ceja, ¿cómo sabía en dónde se alojaba? Bueno, si se trataba de él, entonces sí iba a leer su contenido._

_Pasaron varios minutos, cuando se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Tal vez no estaba en condiciones de quejarse, pero lo que había leído había sido una flecha que se le incrustó en el pecho. No, lo había comprendido mal. Sí, eso debía ser. Sin embargo, con lágrimas en los ojos, no era fácil volver a releer la carta._

_¿Acaso Antonio era capaz de hacerle semejante cosa? No, él era incapaz… ¿O tal vez sí? Debía asegurarse de que esto era una mentira._

_Recordó cuando lo había visto en el bar con sus amigos. Cerró su puño, ¿así era como su relación terminaba? ¿Por culpa de una jodida carta? _

_Levantó el tubo, debía llamarlo de inmediato. Marcó su número y esperó impacientemente. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en atenderle? No, no. Era la larga distancia y nada más._

—_¿Aló? —preguntó alguien del otro lado. Esa voz no era definitivamente de Antonio, sino de cierto francés. _

_El italiano se quedó en silencio por un buen rato, pues no sabía cómo responder. Estaba demasiado en shock como para pronunciar alguna palabra._

—_¿Alguien está ahí? —volvió a indagar el rubio._

—_¿Quién es? —Una segunda voz se hizo escuchar. _

_Antes de poder hacer alguna pregunta, Lovino cortó la llamada. Aunque quisiera reclamarle, la voz simplemente no le salía. No podía lidiar con eso. ¿Por qué aquel hombre estaba en su casa? Nunca había confiado demasiado en él, ¿acaso había aprovechado su ausencia?_

_Lo cierto que esa misma noche, el italiano asistió a una fiesta importante. Estaba terriblemente decepcionado, pero no podía soportar estar en su dormitorio. Necesitaba tomar para olvidarse. Sí, eso era lo que debía hacer. Si Antonio estaba haciendo lo que se le daba la gana, entonces él haría exactamente lo mismo…_

Ahora debía pensar en una buena excusa para que Sadiq lo siguiera. Debía ser algo totalmente convincente y que no le interesara en lo más mínimo. Se tiró sobre la cama, la verdad es que no se le ocurría nada. Tal vez era porque estaba mucho más preocupado por lo que iba a pasar durante la noche.

Salió al balcón. No estaba seguro de que Antonio comprendería sus razones. Si estuviera en su lugar, definitivamente no lo haría. Es más, le mandaría al demonio y se le reiría en la cara por semejante excusa. Sacudió su cabeza, no podía echarse atrás.

De todas maneras, aunque el turco no lo quisiera, se iría a su encuentro. Buscó su mejor ropa y comenzó a arreglarse. En aquella noche, todo podía suceder.

Repentinamente, Sadiq entró a la habitación. Había estado con un par de personas hablando de unos futuros negocios y había decidido que era hora de descansar y aprovechar el momento para estar con Lovino. Después de todo, era como una especie de vacaciones.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver al italiano tendiendo su camisa y su pantalón de vestir. ¿Otra vez se había quedado dormido, mientras le comentaba algún plan?

—¿Por qué estás preparando todo esto? —indagó con curiosidad.

Lovino no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del hombre y no lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera porque éste se interpuso entre la cama donde estaba preparando su ropa y él. El muchacho murmuró alguna grosería y luego, empujó al turco hacia un lado.

—Tengo algo importante qué hacer, idiota —respondió, mientras que continuaba pensando.

—¿Hay algún plan con…?

—No es de tu maldita incumbencia —le cortó de inmediato.

El hombre no habló más del asunto. No porque Lovino tuviera razón, sino que no tenía las reverendas ganas de discutir. De todas maneras, estaba totalmente seguro de que ya se enteraría a dónde iría esa noche.

Alrededor de las ocho, Antonio estaba realmente ansioso con la velada. Caminaba de un lado a otro, pendiente de la llegada de Lovino. ¿Y si le había tomado el pelo? ¿Si simplemente le había pedido aquel encuentro para burlarse de él en su cara? No, no.

A pesar de todo, tenía aún confianza en Lovino. No entendía por qué tenía esa fe tan ciega, pero sabía que en cualquier momento haría su aparición. Simplemente era cuestión de paciencia.

Se sentó sobre su cama. Estaba inquieto, había estado esperando por esas explicaciones por tanto tiempo y finalmente, se las daría. ¿Qué haría luego? Al menos, si conseguía aliviar esas dudas que habían crecido a la par que el tiempo transcurría, se daría por satisfecho. Aunque había una pregunta de la cual no estaba seguro si plantear o no.

Un grito lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

—¡Maldito bastardo, estoy abajo! ¡Abre la puerta de una vez! —exclamó el muchacho desde el piso inferior.

Debía ser un tonto para no reconocerlo. De inmediato, se apresuró para recibirlo. Ignoraba que Lovino estaba tan o inclusive más nervioso que él. Era la primera vez en meses que estarían solos en el lugar del español, sin que nadie más pudiera intervenir.

Abrió la puerta con prontitud, ya que no quería el otro estuviera parado allí por mucho rato.

—¡Lovino! Me alegra que estés aquí —Fui el primer comentario que salió de la boca del español. La verdad era que no tenía ningún sentido esconder su entusiasmo por ello.

—¿Pensabas que no iba a venir, verdad? Pues aquí estoy —respondió con aparente indiferencia.

—Supongo… —rió nervioso. No sabía exactamente cómo saludar al muchacho, ya que fuera la forma que fuera, seguiría siendo bastante incómodo. Por lo que se limitó a la simple cortesía —. Pasa —Se hizo a un costado para que el italiano pudiera ingresar.

Éste, después de dar unos cuantos pasos, se quedó parado. Experimentó la misma sensación de añoranza que había tenido unos días atrás, cuando había ido a su viejo dormitorio. No pensó que esos sentimientos le invadirían apenas pusiera un pie, pero así era.

Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de entregarle el sobre a Antonio. Por un breve instante, creyó no tener el coraje suficiente para hacerlo. Pero sabía que le debía una explicación a ese hombre, por lo que se apresuró a dárselo y de inmediato, se dio vuelta.

—Léelo —le indicó el italiano, quien continuaba dándole la espalda al dueño de casa.

Antonio no perdió ningún instante e hizo lo que el muchacho le había dicho. La carta era algo difícil de comprender, ya que estaba bastante arrugada. Como si alguien la hubiera aplastado con muchísima rabia. De todas maneras, el mensaje continuaba allí.

_Lovino:_

_ Ha pasado un buen tiempo, ¿no lo crees? Después de unos días, he conseguido tu dirección así que decidí mandarte esto de inmediato. Supuse que es algo que deberías saber._

_ Me alegro que te hayas ido con tu abuelo. Tendrás muchas más oportunidades en una gran ciudad que quedarte aquí, en este aburrido pueblo. No te preocupes por mí, ya encontré alguien que me hace más feliz. Creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo._

_ Es difícil, pero es hora de que cada uno haga su propia vida aparte del otro. Con el tiempo, supongo que lo entenderás._

_ Te deseo las mejores de las suertes._

_ Antonio._

El español contempló por un buen rato la carta. No sabía cómo reaccionar; ¿Debía molestarse? ¿O reírse como un loco? ¿O destrozar aquel pedazo de papel, responsable de la miseria por la cual había tenido que atravesar durante esos horribles meses?

—Lovino… —Antonio estaba sin palabras. Le daba rabia que alguien se había querido pasar por él, pero le molestaba aún más que el italiano fuera tan ingenuo como para pensar que él sería capaz de escribir tal cosa —. ¿De veras, creíste que yo pude escribir esta…Basura?

—Llamé después y me atendió el idiota de ese francés. Pensé que tú y él… —Lovino no quiso continuar.

El español se recostó por el sofá. Estaba confundido. Claro que estaba indignado, pero…

Lovino se quedó parado, de vez en cuando, miraba hacia atrás. Sí, se había mandado la estupidez del siglo. Sí, había pisoteado a Antonio sin siquiera preguntarle directamente las cosas. Sí, estaba seguro de que era totalmente comprensible de que lo detestara.

Sin embargo, dado que era imposible retroceder al tiempo, lo único que le quedaba era pronunciar dos palabras, que siempre le habían parecido una misión imposible. Pero era el momento adecuado, aunque no valieran de nada.

—Yo… —pausó por un momento. De inmediato, se dio la vuelta. Ya no le interesó si el español veía cómo sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Sí, debía dejar de lado su orgullo y finalmente, ser sincero —¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —repitió varias veces.

El hispano levantó su mirada enseguida. Lucía como si lo dijera de corazón. Incluso estaba temblando de lo enojado que estaba consigo mismo.

Aunque quisiera odiarlo, mandarle a la mierda por lo que le había hecho, por abandonarle sin dirigirle una sola palabra, por haber aparecido descaradamente con alguien más… No podía luchar contra sus verdaderos sentimientos.

En cuanto se dio cuenta, estaba abrazando a Lovino con todas sus fuerzas. Éste se aferró de los brazos del dueño de casa, como si su vida se estuviera yendo en ese preciso instante. Y ahí encontró esa sensación que había creído perdida mucho tiempo atrás.

—¿Me odias? Soy un completo imbécil y…

—No puedo, Lovino. Lo admito, no han sido meses fáciles. Pero, ¿sabes qué? —Tomó de la barbilla al muchacho y levantó la mirada —. Estaba seguro de que ibas a regresar. Aunque hubieran pasado años, seguiría estando aquí.

El español contempló el rostro del italiano por un buen rato. Con suavidad, le secó las lágrimas que aún deseaban salir. Era lo más próximo que había estado de Lovino en demasiado tiempo. Pero esta vez, no iba a dejar que se le volviera a escapar como la última vez.

—¿Entonces? —indagó el italiano. Pudo ver como una efímera sonrisa se formó en el rostro del español.

No contestó. ¿Para qué hacerlo con palabras? Era el momento que tanto había esperado. Era la razón por la cual se había estado carcomiendo la cabeza en los últimos meses: El hecho de que no había podido disfrutar de un último beso. Y ahí, tenía una nueva oportunidad para enmendar su error. Porque aunque Lovino no le pertenecía, esa noche lo sería.

Un beso. Solamente era lo que quería. ¿No era mucho pedir, verdad? Era volver a sentir ese sabor que le había enamorado por completo en aquel parque, tiempo atrás. Era pretender que nunca se habían separado.

—A pesar de todo, te sigo amando —Antonio le susurró al oído.

* * *

Trolololo...

En estos días, voy a subir un mini-fic Spamano, basado en una película de Disney (Anastacia). Sí, encontré la forma de adaptarla a la pareja. Espero que alguien quiera leerlo.

¡Gracias por leer~!


	6. Sabor agridulce

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Advertencia: El capítulo puede contener alguna cosilla explícita y violencia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Mientras tanto, Sadiq había salido del baño y miró por todas partes. Ciertamente, algo estaba faltando a dicha habitación. Quizás se trataba de cierto malhumorado italiano. Se rascó la cabeza, ¿se había olvidado de algo? En algún lugar debía encontrarse.

Ni siquiera le había dejado una maldita nota. Simplemente se había ido, sin tenerlo en cuenta. Por supuesto, esto no le hizo ninguna gracia al turco. Esto ya le había pasado con anterioridad. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta mala suerte? En fin, de algún modo u otro, iba a recuperarlo.

Lovino se quedó en completo silencio. ¿Cómo responder? ¿Qué decir? Otra vez, Antonio se le adelantaba. A eso había que añadirle, que no le resultaba demasiado fácil expresar lo que sentía. Pero debía admitir que estaba contento con aquellas palabras.

Quizás simplemente se había montado sus propias paranoias.

—Pensé que me odiabas, idiota —murmuró el muchacho, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el otro escuchara.

—Ya te dije, aunque lo quisiera, no lo podría —respondió éste.

En ese preciso instante, el móvil de Lovino comenzó a sonar. Sí, había un pequeñísimo detalle que se había olvidado éste. Y ahora ese "detalle" necesitaba unas cuantas explicaciones.

Lo quitó de su bolsillo y no se sorprendió al ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —preguntó molesto.

—Quiero saber en dónde rayo estás —respondió el turco, bastante enfadado. Aún no podía creer que el italiano le hubiera tomado como un tonto.

—Donde no te importa —Colgó de inmediato, pues no quería oír una sola palabra más de Sadiq.

Para no tener que lidiar más con ese hombre, lanzó su teléfono por el balcón. Sacudió sus manos como si se tratara de una gran victoria y luego regresó a la sala donde Antonio se había quedado sin palabras al ver la reacción del italiano.

Por supuesto, Lovino no contó con el hecho de que Sadiq no era de rendirse tan fácilmente. Pero eso ya se vería más adelante.

—¿En qué demonios estábamos? Tenía que deshacerme de las estúpidas molestias —comentó Lovino como si no hubiera sido la gran cosa.

—No estoy seguro si ésa fue la mejor manera de lidiar con él —opinó Antonio.

—¿Qué más da? Sólo quiero estar contigo, ¿por qué debería importar el resto?

El español sonrió. No sabía si tomarlo como un cumplido o qué. De todas maneras, no podía dejar que ese pequeño detalle interfiriera con el resto de la noche. Aún tenían mucho con que ponerse al día y mucho por compensar.

Lovino estaba observando el panorama, más que nada para asegurarse de que aquel hombre no anduviera por esos lares. Sin embargo, se pegó un susto de aquellos cuando sintió los brazos del español. Carecía de sentido poner resistencia.

—¿Qué tal si cierro las cortinas, mientras tú te pones cómodo en el sofá? —preguntó Antonio, mientras que intentaba sacarle el molesto cinto.

El cinto cayó hacia al piso enseguida. Empujó al muchacho para que fuera al sofá, en tanto se ocupaba del balcón. Miró una vez más afuera, todo parecía estar en completo silencio. No había nada por lo cual preocuparse, aparentemente.

De inmediato, fue a atender el asunto más importante que tenía entre sus manos. Sí, esa persona quien fuera su mayor objeto de deseo. Sin dudarlo demasiado, se sentó encima de él.

—¡Deberías avisarme antes de lanzarte de esta forma, imbécil! —comentó el italiano.

—Me parece que necesitas relajarte un poco más… —le susurró el español.

El corazón del muchacho latía a mil por horas. Aunque lo hubieran hecho más de mil veces, siempre se ponía ansioso. Era tal vez porque Antonio le hacía sentir deseado y sabía cómo darle placer. Ah, ni siquiera había sido consciente de lo mucho que había querido que llegara tal momento.

Le desabrochó la camisa tan rápido como pudo. No iba a negar que estuviera bastante desesperado. Sí, esos meses de espera habían sido como una sequía que ahora iban a terminar. Lo había deseado desde el momento que le había visto en la boda.

Lovino no dudaba en corresponder esos besos apasionados. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Definitivamente era mucho mejor en vivo y en directo, que simplemente imaginárselo.

—Cambiemos lugar —comentó el italiano al oído del español.

Éste se limitó a acatar la petición del muchacho. No sabía qué se traía entre manos, pero ciertamente iba a disfrutar descubriéndolo. Esta noche, estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que había pensado. Y el hecho de que aquel tuviera un poco de iniciativa, le excitó un poco más.

Lovino se arrodilló frente al cierre del pantalón del hispano y lentamente lo bajó.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Lovino? —preguntó como si no lo supiera.

El roce de aquella lengua traviesa y juguetona le respondió. Respiró profundamente, si Lovino planeaba llevarlo a la locura, lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien. El muchacho disfrutaba de ver al español tan entregado a sus juegos. Y al ver sus reacciones, continuó haciéndolo con más intensidad. Quería satisfacerlo en la medida que pudiera.

Sí, porque eso es lo que suponía que debía hacer por la persona que se ama: Que sea lo más feliz con lo que se podía.

—Lovino, no te detengas… —le suplicó el español.

Sin embargo, alguien comenzó a golpear de manera violenta la puerta de la casa del español. Lovino se detuvo y se cayó al suelo, pues se dio cuenta de inmediato de quién podría tratarse. Se limpió la boca de manera rauda y corrió hacia el balcón.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó sin disimular en lo absoluto su sorpresa.

Caminó de un lado a otro, desesperado. Aún no estaba listo para confrontar a Sadiq. Sí, ya sabía que debía dejarlo en algún momento, pues era demasiado injusto jugar a los dos extremos. Pero no creyó que fuera tan pronto. Y no le hacía nada de gracia que supiera cómo encontrarlo con tanta facilidad.

—¡Lovino, sé que estás ahí! —gritó el turco, quien ni siquiera se molestó en disimular lo furioso que se encontraba. Estaba impaciente, quería una explicación del por qué le había dejado sin dedicarle una mísera palabra o por lo menos, por qué estaba en la casa de su ex.

El español se subió los pantalones de inmediato. Primero, se acercó a Lovino y lo sacudió un poco para que se tranquilizara. No era una situación muy agradable y comprendió por qué estaba tan nervioso, pero estaba seguro de que habría alguna forma de solucionarlo.

—Iré a hablar con él —se ofreció como si fuera fácil —. Mientras tanto… Piensa en mí —Le guiñó y se retiró a recibir a aquella inesperada visita.

No sabía ni qué le diría, tal vez podría hacerle entrar en razón. Le quedó bien en claro que Lovino no deseaba nada con él. Que solamente había sido un segundo plato y la cena ya se había terminado. En fin, si quería que su noche continuara tan placentera como lo había sido hasta ese momento, debía encargarse de él.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta…

—Lovino no está…

Pero antes de siquiera poder pronunciar la siguiente palabra, el puño de Sadiq se encasquetó en su nariz. Por un buen rato, estuvo tan mareado por tal golpe que no supo qué fue lo que había ocurrido. Lo siguiente que notó fue que la sangre caía de su nariz.

—Espera, espera —Antonio creyó que era capaz de apaciguar el enojo que el otro sentía, pero claramente nada podría calmarlo.

—No quiero escuchar una palabra de ti, imbécil —explicó y empujó al español contra una de las mesas de madera.

Por supuesto, Lovino escuchó todo el escándalo que estaba ocurriendo abajo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Esconderse, huir? No, no podía. Aunque normalmente, bajo dichas circunstancias, hubiera salido corriendo, no podría permitir que una vez más el español resultara lastimado por su culpa.

Además, ¿qué iba a hacer si algo le pasaba a Antonio? No, no iba a poder vivir con la culpa. Bajó lo más rápido que pudo, debía detener a Sadiq. Si tanto lo quería de vuelta, entonces… Tragó saliva, no estaba seguro con que se iba a hallar.

Todo lo que pudo observar era una escena espantosa. El turco estaba enojadísimo y no había nada que pudiera calmarlo. Antonio intentaba hablar con él, pero no había caso. El italiano fue a donde había caído el español, quien estaba lleno de moretones y ensangrentado por culpa de la paliza.

No había tenido ninguna esperanza de que dicha conversación fuera agradable, pero tampoco creyó que Sadiq llegara a ese extremo.

—¡Basta, imbécil! —exclamó para que el otro dejara en paz al hispano —Yo tengo la culpa, idiota. Si tanto quieres que regrese contigo, no vuelves a tocar a Antonio, imbécil —respondió con aire desafiante.

Sadiq sacudió su puño. Por supuesto que estaba enfadado. ¿Lovino se había ido a acostarse con otro y ni siquiera le había tomado en consideración? Respiró profundamente, detestaba en lo más profundo de su alma a ese que estaba entre los brazos del italiano. Y no estaba para nada arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

—Entonces, date prisa —comentó y se dio media vuelta.

Lovino se lamentó la situación pero más el hecho de no poder haber hecho nada. Sólo sentía que había cometido un pésimo error y el que otra vez había tenido que pagar por sus platos rotos, era Antonio. Tal vez era una estúpida idea, pero estaba cansado de solamente darle más y más problemas.

—Te ves…

—No es nada —respondió con una sonrisa calmada —. Sólo voy a recostarme por un rato. Quédate a mi lado —le suplicó.

Sin embargo, el muchacho estaba pensando en otras cosas. Claro que detestaba a ese hombre que estaba ahí esperándolo. ¿Quién mierda se creía para golpearle de esa manera? Mas, estaba seguro que si no iba con él, todo iba a empeorar. Suspiró, era una decisión que realmente no quería tomar.

El español le agarró de la mano para que no se fuera. Sí, mientras que Lovino se mantuviera a su lado, nada más importaba en el mundo.

—Yo… Lo siento —Lovino se levantó, dejando de lado al español. No era fácil, en lo absoluto. Preferiría quedarse pero… No, no podía dudar más.

—¿Eh?

—Tal vez, sea mejor que me vaya. Ya te he dado demasiados dolores de cabeza —explicó sin darse la vuelta.

No obstante, no había contado con la insistencia del hispano, lo cual hacía más difícil abandonarlo. ¿Acaso ignorarlo lo convertía en un completo desalmado? Si solamente le metía en problemas y no podía hacerle feliz por mini segundo, ¿cuál era la razón para que quisiera estar con él? Lovino sacudió su cabeza, supuso que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Te amo, imbécil —dijo y caminó con prisa hacia la salida.

Antonio no consiguió comprender nada de lo que había ocurrido. De lo único que estaba seguro, era que no podía permitir que Lovino se fuera. Se paró con cierta dificultad, aún estaba mareado por los golpes, incluso le pareció que se había roto alguna costilla.

Pero estaba determinado a que el muchacho no se le escapara. Aunque tuviera que pasar por el tormento que fuera, Lovino iba a regresar a su lado. ¿Cómo iba a permitir aquella atrocidad? Y sabía que no era feliz con aquel hombre. Si al menos, éste se preocupara un poco más…

Consiguió llegar hasta la puerta pero no había rastro del italiano. ¿A dónde se había ido? No le importaba, lo hallaría. Inclusive si tuviera que revisar casa por casa, edificio por edificio… Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario. Lamentablemente, sólo se mareó más y terminó desmayado sobre su portal.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en su cama, con Emma preocupada hasta no dar más y Francis tratando de entender qué había pasado la noche anterior. Su primera reacción no era precisamente la que esos dos querían, pero era la más obvia.

—¿Y Lovino? —indagó mirando por todas partes, a pesar de que ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

* * *

Pido disculpas si resulta ser corto. Pero el capítulo siguiente ya será más largo.

¡Gracias por leer~!


	7. Chapter 7

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

CAPÍTULO VII

No estaba para nada contento. Y no iba a disimularlo. No había palabras que pudieran expresar lo mucho que lo detestaba. Aunque se odiaba más a sí mismo que a Sadiq. No podía sacarse de la cabeza esa imagen desgarradora que había visto un par de noches atrás.

Se preguntaba en qué condiciones estaba. Apenas había conseguido dormir por culpa de ello. Tenía una enorme necesidad de estar a su lado, pero debía soportarla lo más que pudiera. No iba a volver a meter a Antonio en tal lío, después de lo ocurrido.

Pero de ese mismo modo, tampoco planeaba acercarse en lo más mínimo a Sadiq. Lo había echado al sofá y no le permitía que se aproximara demasiado. Cuando salió de la ducha, se encontró una enorme sorpresa: Todo estaba empacado a la perfección.

—¿Pero qué carajo es todo esto? —indagó Lovino. No sabía qué estaba pasando o qué era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del turco.

—Nos vamos, Lovino —dijo el turco sin dar más explicaciones, en tanto buscaba su tarjeta para pagar la estadía en aquel lugar.

Por supuesto, aquel comentario no le hizo gracia al muchacho.

—¿A dónde, mierda? —preguntó ofuscado.

—De regreso a la capital. Espero que esta vez, te comportes —le reprendió, sin dedicarle una mirada. No podía dejar de lado el enojo que le había provocado en aquella oportunidad.

—Pues tú eres el que debería aprender a comportarse, imbécil —murmuró por lo bajo.

Sadiq pretendió no haberlo escuchado. Al igual que trataba de no pensar en lo que había estado haciendo Lovino esa noche. Aunque debía ser un tonto, para no percatarse de lo que seguramente había hecho con ese hombre.

Lovino se levantó de la cama y caminó directamente hacia al balcón. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Antonio? ¿Cómo estaba? Estaba seguro que esta vez sí había logrado que el español lo odiara. Lo cual tal vez era lo mejor dadas las circunstancias.

No tenía ganas de irse del pueblo. Sin embargo, si de ésa manera conseguía que el español se olvidara de él, entonces era lo correcto. Quería patalear, quería desprenderse del turco, quería aferrarse a lo que tenía allí. Pero ya le había causado demasiados problemas…

—Lo siento, idiota. Algún día… —Se secó las lágrimas, para que Sadiq no se diera cuenta de las mismas.

En otro lado del susodicho pueblo, tanto Emma como Francis intercambiaron miradas. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera pensando en él después de lo que le había sucedido? Estaba en muy malas condiciones y aun así, estaba dispuesto a ir detrás de Lovino. Su determinación era visible, a pesar del dolor que le era ponerse de pie.

Además, había estado durmiendo por casi un día entero. Aunque quisiera hacer algo al respecto, tal vez era algo tarde.

—¿Acaso eres tonto o qué? —le regañó el francés quien empujó al español de vuelta a la cama —. No puedes ir así.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó éste —. Tengo que traerlo de vuelta como sea. Ese hombre no es para él.

—Porque no. Deberías preocuparte más por ti mismo que por ese muchacho. Al menos, deberías esperar un par de días —explicó Francis, al darse cuenta de que no había forma de convencer a su amigo de olvidar a Lovino.

Antonio se recostó, más por resignación que por otra cosa. Sabía que no contaba con esos días, tenía un mal presentimiento terrible. No podía dejar que el italiano se fuera del pueblo, otra vez. No, no iba a atravesar nuevamente por eso por culpa de alguien quien ni siquiera ser merecía a Lovino.

Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? Si ignoraba en dónde se hospedaba. Y era evidente que ni Francis ni Emma le iban a permitir que se levantara de ahí. Ah, ¿acaso se le tenía prohibido ser feliz? No quería pensar de esa manera, pero los últimos acontecimientos no habían sido muy prometedores.

Emma no sabía qué hacer para animar a su amigo mientras que Francis maldecía lo que había sucedido esos últimos días. Si el muchacho no se hubiera presentado a la boda, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Todos seguirían con su vida tal y como estaba en ese momento.

—Si ustedes dos no me apoyan, entonces… —Antonio cortó con el silencio que había rodeado el dormitorio —. Entonces, lo haré solo. No me importa —respondió.

—Te dará igual, lo que te digamos, ¿no es así? —razonó la belga.

—Aunque tuviera que arrastrarme —comentó mientras que tosía un poco. Se levantó y empujó a Francis hacia un lado. Con dificultad y agarrándose de su costado derecho, caminó hasta la escalera.

Si tuviera que ir semidesnudo, lleno de vendas y gasas, era lo que iba a hacer. Primero, iría a ver a Feliciano, pues sabía que era el único que podía darle esa información. Quizás era una estupidez hacer lo que pretendía, pero no le importaba. Debía velar por el bienestar de Lovino y con lo acontecido, notó que Sadiq no era el más indicado.

Para su fortuna, no tuvo que ir demasiado lejos. Ludwig estaba tomando su café de todas las mañanas. Quizás él tenía algo que comentarle. Cualquier información sobre el paradero de Lovino sería gratamente recibido.

—¡Ludwig! —exclamó el español y se apresuró.

El alemán estaba leyendo tranquilamente el periódico de ese día, cuando alzó la mirada. De buenas a primeras, no reconoció a Antonio. Estaba demasiado impresionado con el desastre que estaba hecho.

—¿Qué rayos te pasó? ¿Te caíste de un quinto piso o algo por el estilo? —preguntó y enseguida dejó de lado el diario. Le causaba mucha más curiosidad saber cómo Antonio había conseguido lastimarse de esa manera.

—Un pequeño percance, eso es todo —dijo sonriente. La verdad era que no quería darle demasiada importancia y esperaba que el resto hiciera lo mismo.

A pesar de que no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir, decidió escuchar qué era lo que tenía por decir el español. Estaba ligeramente sorprendido por el buen espíritu que estaba demostrando. Es decir, la mayoría de la gente se quedaría en la cama y quejaría de su mala suerte, pero evidente eso no era parte de la forma de ser de Antonio.

—¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Lovino? Necesito… Necesito hablar con él en cuanto antes —explicó como si se tratara de un asunto de vida o muerte.

El alemán se tomó su tiempo.

—Creo que en ese hotel, cerca de la entrada al pueblo…

Ni siquiera terminó de hablar, cuando el español se levantó. Ludwig arqueó una de sus cejas, ¿qué era lo qué estaba planeando hacer Antonio?

—¡Gracias! Nos vemos más tarde —dijo sin pensar en cómo siquiera llegar hasta el otro extremo del pueblo. Simplemente sabía que debía llegar hasta allí, a como diera lugar.

Tal vez porque sintió bastante lástima por el aspecto del español, el alemán se levantó y se fue tras de él. Es decir, no podía permitir que se fuera caminando hasta allí. Y a pesar de que el afecto por Lovino no era precisamente mucho, quiso hacer un esfuerzo por esos dos. Dejó la plata por la bebida y salió de inmediato.

—¡Antonio! —le gritó en medio de la gente que transitaba por allí.

Éste se dio media vuelta. Miró por todas partes y cuando se dio cuenta, tenía a Ludwig parado frente a él.

—Te llevaré hasta allí —se ofreció y empujó al hispano hasta su cafetería —. Al menos, ponte una camisa…

—¿De veras? ¡Muchas gracias! —Le abrazó al alemán y fue en busca de algo de vestimenta. A decir verdad, si Ludwig no le decía acerca de ese detalle, hubiera ido así como estaba por la calle.

—Sí, sí… —Le apuró, pues no quería arrepentirse de su decisión.

Por su lado, Lovino estaba bajando del dormitorio del hotel, en tanto Sadiq pagaba por los gastos. Le resultaba demasiado tentador escaparse en ese preciso instante, pero ya sabía cuál sería la consecuencia de dicho acto. Se sentía como un prisionero, excepto que esto lo había hecho por voluntad propia.

Ya las maletas estaban en el taxi. Simplemente no había querido abordarlo aún, ya que deseaba disfrutar un poco más de esa libertad fingida que tenía. Se recostó por el sofá, ¿cómo había conseguido meter la pata de esta manera tan…? ¿Épica? ¿Estúpida? En fin, ahora debía lidiar con el resultado de ello.

—Vámonos, podrás dormir en el avión —le recriminó el turco, al darse cuenta de que Lovino parecía estar en otro mundo.

—¡No me digas qué mierda hacer! —exclamó, mientras que caminaba directamente hacia el vehículo. Trató de hacerlo con la mayor prisa posible para no tener que ni siquiera tocarle.

En cuanto se acomodaron y Sadiq quiso pasar su brazo por el hombro del italiano, éste le dio un golpe y se acorraló en una esquina. Su mirada se dirigía hacia afuera, sin prestar atención a lo que el otro pudiera estar diciendo o no. ¿Qué más le daba?

El vehículo arrancó. Lovino sabía que estaba haciendo algo completamente estúpido y absurdo. Sabía que el lugar donde debía estar era ése y no la gran capital. Sabía que iba a hacer mucho más infeliz allá. Pero, ¿qué se suponía qué podía hacer para solucionar todo? Sólo conseguía tener un dolor de cabeza y nada más.

Justo en ese momento, Antonio salió del vehículo del alemán. Se había tardado demasiado entre discutir con Francis y tratando de ponerse algo que no le doliera demasiado. En fin, lo importante era que ya estaba allí.

Entró a la recepción y de inmediato fue con quien estaba atendiendo el lugar. Su primera impresión fue que se trataba de un lugar bastante elegante, probablemente no tendría el dinero para siquiera alquilar una noche. En fin, no era momento de estar contemplando el lujo de otros.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor? —preguntó aquella persona.

—¿Me puede decir en qué habitación está Lovino Vargas? Sé que es información que no puede darme, pero es una urgencia. En verdad, lo es —explicó, esperando convencer al empleado acerca de su desesperación.

Éste no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer. Antonio no iba a moverse de allí hasta que le dijera algo, aunque fuera pequeñísimo. Simplemente necesitaba saber de Lovino.

—Ah, lo siento. Se acaba de ir… —respondió, al recordar a ese muchacho que estuvo recostado por el sofá y quien discutió con aquel turco.

—¡¿Cómo qué se acaba de ir?! Debe haber un error… —El español se rehusaba a creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Cómo era posible qué se hubiera ido tan rápido?

—No, señor. Hace unos diez minutos, quizás —Volvió a responder.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? No tenía forma de contactarlo. Había tirado su móvil por el balcón de su casa y no sabía en dónde se quedaba, una vez que llegara a la capital. Algo debía hacer para que no ocurriera eso. Tenía que perseguirle de alguna manera. Pero, ¿cómo impedir que eso sucediera?

Repentinamente, sus ojos verdes brillaron. Sí, había una manera. Era alocada y no estaba muy seguro de que funcionara. Además, para ello, necesitaba la ayuda del alemán y no creía que éste estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo. Sin embargo, era la única solución que había por el momento.

Antonio se despidió del encargado y fue hasta donde Ludwig estaba esperando. Estaba leyendo alguno de los libros que solía llevar cuando estaba demasiado aburrido, cuando esperaba a Feliciano o algo por el estilo.

—¡Necesito pedirte un enorme favor! —exclamó desesperado el español, a la vez que le tomaba de la mano.

—¿Eh? ¿Cuál es? —preguntó. Era obvio que tenía algo que ver con Lovino, ya que no estaba a su lado. Respiró profundamente, ya que no estaba muy seguro de querer saberlo.

Sin embargo, Antonio no le dio oportunidad de preguntarle acerca del italiano. Simplemente tuvo que quedarse callado mientras que éste le explicaba lo que tenía en mente. A medida que le iba comentando acerca de su idea loca, la expresión de Ludwig iba cambiando de una seria a una dubitativa.

—¿Qué dices, eh? —preguntó entusiasmado el español —. Sé que es una idea disparatada, pero eres el único que puede ayudarme. Ni siquiera Emma o Francis pueden hacerlo —le suplicó.

Ludwig comenzó a sudar. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía otras ocupaciones, pero por otro lado, estaba seguro de que Feliciano le reprocharía el rechazar la petición de Antonio. Estuvo pensándolo por largo rato. Aquellos ojos verdes centelleaban, era casi imposible decirle que no.

Suspiró, esto era una excepción, una enorme excepción. Dejaría de ir a trabajar solamente por ésta vez, ya que se trataba de una especie de urgencia.

—Está bien, te llevaré —dijo finalmente, para alivio de Antonio.

—¡Entonces, vamos! —exclamó entusiasmado.

* * *

Pensar que esto comenzó como un borrador para un LitPol que no salió xD

Ando buscando un foro o grupo de face para rolear. Si alguien quiere invitarme, se lo voy a agradecer eternamente. También busco alguien que quiera hacer las portadas para este fic y para Cafetería.

¡Gracias por leer~!


	8. Encuentro sorpresa

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Antonio en verdad estaba desesperado. No sabía si siquiera iban a llegar a tiempo, pero al menos debía intentarlo. Sí, definitivamente debía hacerlo. No podía permitir que Lovino se fuera con ese hombre… Y lo que más le molestaba, ¡qué no fuera capaz de darle explicación alguna!

Era difícil saber quién en ese auto estaba más nervioso: O Antonio quién deseaba desde lo más profundo llegar a tiempo o Ludwig quién se sentía un tanto presionado en llegar rápido al aeropuerto. Ciertamente, no era una situación muy agradable qué digamos.

—¡Vamos, Ludwig! ¡Pisa el acelerador! —exclamó el español, quien no dejaba de mirar para adelante y de vez en cuando, le echaba una mirada al reloj. Sabía que no había mucho tiempo.

—¡¿Qué crees qué estoy haciendo?! —le contestó bastante nervioso.

Antonio se calmó. No se había percatado de lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que el alemán le reclamó. Sin embargo, era una emergencia y no podía tardarse demasiado. Se preguntaba si Lovino aún estaba en el aeropuerto. Deseaba fervientemente que así lo fuera.

Mientras tanto, el turco y el italiano estaban manteniendo una discusión. Sadiq había tratado de abrazarlo y Lovino intentaba alejarse de él. Es más, todo el recorrido se había mantenido lo más distante posible de aquel. Le molestaba, le disgustaba. Pero sabía de que debía soportarlo por Antonio.

—¡¿Al menos, quieres darme tu mano?! —le reclamó el mayor. Quizás le estaba pidiendo demasiado, aunque de todas maneras quería algo del muchacho.

—¡No! Mantente alejado de mí, imbécil —Al salir del taxi, se olvidó de todas sus maletas. Simplemente quiso adelantarse lo más rápido que pudo. Además, de esa manera, no tendría que pensar en lo que estaba dejando, una vez más.

Claro que no quería hacerlo, preferiría irse corriendo hasta la cafetería de Antonio y no salir nunca más de allí. Era una idea estupenda, grandiosa, incluso la mejor que había tenido durante su vida. El problema era qué no sabía cómo deshacerse de Sadiq de una vez por todas. O asegurarse de que éste no le volviera a perseguir de esa forma.

Por su lado, el turco no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Estaba entre harto y decepcionado. ¿Por qué Lovino no podía verlo? Es decir, había tratado de complacerlo desde el momento que lo había conocido. Pero cada vez más le resultaba evidente que no podía competir con el español.

Estaba empezando a plantearse si el alejarlo de aquel sería para mejor o peor, ya que Lovino parecía no tener ninguna intención de olvidarlo. De todas maneras, eso lo tenía que conversar con él de algún modo, sin que el otro le saltara por encima como lo hacía desde los últimos días.

No hace falta decir lo incómodo que estaba el italiano en el aeropuerto. Todos lucían contentos y felices, emocionados por el viaje que iban a hacer. Por supuesto, lo que él sentía en ese mismo instante, distaba muchísimo de eso. Era una sensación completamente distinta.

Ahora era cuando estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber arrojado su móvil por el balcón de Antonio. Al menos, le podría avisar en dónde estaba y el porqué de aquella partida. O aunque fuera, escuchar una vez más su voz y saber si estaba bien, después de esa horrible noche.

Sinceramente, eso era lo único que ocupaba su mente. Intentaba disimular que todo estaba bien pero la preocupación no podía sacársela.

Pero lo peor estaba a punto de venir. Si tan mal había estado cuando le había dejado la carta, ¿cómo se pondría ahora que ni siquiera le había avisado, sin despedirse o nada que se le pareciera?

—Mierda… —murmuró por lo bajo.

En ese momento, el turco le colocó una mano sobre su hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Lovino no dijo nada, simplemente le miró mal y nada más. Ni siquiera se alejó, como lo hacía. Estaba demasiado ensimismado como para poder reaccionar apropiadamente.

Quizás tendría el tiempo para hablar con Antonio, al regresar a la capital. Sí, eso sería lo primero que haría.

—¿Estás listo para el viaje? —indagó Sadiq. Éste decidió omitir o al menos pretender que no había visto esa expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Lovino. Sí, eso era lo que debía hacer.

—¿Tú qué crees, imbécil? —le respondió de muy mala gana.

Después de presentar sus tíckets a la encargada, fueron a esperar. Lovino movía su rodilla de arriba para abajo, ansioso. No podía quedarse más allí y cada minuto que pasaba, era minuto que se arrepentía de su decisión. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de escaparse de allí.

—Ya pronto le olvidarás —dijo repentinamente Sadiq —. Una vez que estemos allá, te darás cuenta de todas las oportunidades que tienes… —explicó sin percatarse de la ira creciente del otro.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! —exclamó con tal fuerza que el resto de los que transitaban por allí se les quedaron viendo. Por un segundo, ellos fueron el centro de atención —¡¿Y ustedes qué mierda están viendo?!

El turco le jaló para que volviera a tomar su asiento y no hiciera una escena. Claro, si es que eso ya no contaba como un numerito.

—¿De verdad crees que deberías quedarte en ese pueblucho de cuarta? Sólo he pasado unos pocos días y sé qué es terriblemente aburrido —comentó. Francamente, por más que intentaba comprender la visión de Lovino, no lo conseguía.

El italiano se limitó a refunfuñar. Era y le parecía inútil intentar siquiera explicarle lo que le pensaba. Pero si de algo estaba completamente seguro, era que no le gustaba la capital en lo absoluto. Se había aburrido de aquel sitio en poco tiempo y prefería ese pequeño lugar antes que ese bosque de concreto.

De repente, hubo un anuncio por el altavoz: _Debido a ciertos problemas técnicos, el viaje a la capital se verá demorado por unas horas. Lamentamos las molestias y gracias por su compresión._

—¡Qué día más increíble! —El italiano se cruzó de brazos, sin poder creer la suerte que estaba teniendo. ¿Por qué la fortuna jugaba con él de esa manera? No creía ser capaz de aguantar más al turco y sus fallidos intentos de hablar.

Cerró sus ojos. Tal vez, podría olvidarse de todo por un buen rato. Dejar de lado el hecho de estar al lado de Sadiq y fantasear con cualquier otra cosa. Daría lo que fuera por no estar ahí sentado en ese horrible asiento y en lugar de eso, estar recostado en la cama de Antonio. ¡Ah, cómo extrañaba estar ahí! Simplemente tirado, mientras que el español le acariciaba.

No era necesario siquiera estar haciendo algo. Estar a su lado era todo lo que deseaba. Al menos, una vez más.

Por su cuenta, Antonio ya se había bajado del vehículo de Ludwig. Vio el enorme aeropuerto. Era mucho más grande de lo que se había imaginado y por un momento, se sintió desalentado por eso. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a alguien como Lovino con cientos de personas pasando por allí?

Quizás no lo había pensado bien. Quizás debió haberlo pensado mejor. Eso le desalentó todavía más. ¿Acaso era tan inútil? Tal vez, sí era cierto que Sadiq era mejor que él…

—¿Qué se supone qué estás haciendo? —le reclamó el alemán quien estaba sentado en el vehículo. Pensaba quedarse allí hasta que el español regresara con Lovino o al menos, hasta que hubiera terminado lo que tuviese que hacer. Esperaba no haber tenido que hacer un viaje inútil.

—Ah, no lo sé —se lamentó.

—¡Ve por él! —exclamó el rubio, quien sabía que se arrepentiría después de eso —. Tú eres el único que podría encontrarlo —. Era el último de quién se podría esperar ánimos. Es más, bajo otras circunstancias, hubiera hecho que el español desista de su idea. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía dejar que se vaya con las manos vacías, después de todo lo malo que había pasado.

Antonio se dio vuelta y observó a Ludwig. Realmente estaba sorprendido. Sacudió su cabeza, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo podía estar dudando en un momento como ése? ¡Debía apresurarse si no quería arrepentirse más adelante!

—¡Muchas gracias, Ludwig! —exclamó mientras que corría hacia una de las entradas principales.

El rubio se preguntó si había hecho bien en darle esos ánimos. No quería verlo otra vez derrumbado, como en aquellos meses que habían pasado.

Ciertamente, Antonio no tenía la mejor pinta del mundo. Las vendas comenzaban a deshacerse y estaba con bastante dolor. Sí, Francis se lo había advertido anteriormente de que no estaba en condiciones de tal locura. Sin embargo, no le interesó. Estaba a dispuesto a soportarlo con tal de encontrar a Lovino.

Había tantas caras que no sabía dónde mirar. Esperaba que aún estuviera esperando por abordar el avión.

—¡Lovino! —exclamó. Pero no tuvo ninguna respuesta, evidentemente gracias al bullicio que había. Tomó una bocanada de aire y prosiguió con su búsqueda. En algún lugar, debía estar. Y no iba a salir de aquel edificio hasta que lo hallara. Además, estaba seguro de que Lovino no se iba a quedar tranquilo. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que en algún sitio, estaría armando un escándalo o mandando todo a la mierda.

En ese instante, el italiano abrió sus ojos. Estaba seguro de que había escuchado su nombre, varias veces. Se paró y miró por todas partes. ¿Acaso la impaciencia lo estaba volviendo loco? Juraría que había oído la voz de Antonio, pero tal vez eran simplemente ilusiones.

—Voy al baño… —Refrescarse la cara era lo único que podía hacer. Además, necesitaba alejarse del turco, aunque fuera por unos cuantos minutos.

—¿A dónde crees qué vas? —le reclamó Sadiq.

—¡Al sanitario! —le gritó irritado y se dio media vuelta.

No podía creer que fuera tan insoportable. Ni siquiera escuchó lo último que le dijo. Ni siquiera le importaba. Estaba harto de ese hombre. Estaba tan enojado que no estaba fijándose por donde estaba yendo.

—Maldito bastardo, lo único que sabe hacer es molestarme —se quejó —. Esto es un infierno, un maldito infierno —dijo mientras que caminaba, sin importarle demasiado cómo el resto le estaba mirando.

¿Coincidencia? Antonio justo estaba caminando hacia donde Lovino se estaba dirigiendo y tampoco estaba prestándole mucha atención por donde iba. Estaba más interesando en ver las caras de los demás. Repentinamente, chocó contra alguien.

—¡¿Por qué demonios no te fijas por dónde mierda caminas?! —le reclamó el italiano.

—Lo siento, en verdad… —Se disculpó el español.

Se quedaron callados al darse cuenta de quién era el otro. Ni Lovino ni Antonio supieron qué decir en ese momento. La cara del primero enrojeció mientras que el segundo comenzó a esbozar una enorme sonrisa. Era quién había estado buscado esa mañana. ¡No podía creer la suerte que tenía!

—¡¿Qué…?! —El muchacho no supo qué responder en ese mismo instante. Estaba impresionado por tantas cosas: Por el hecho de que Antonio estuviera frente a él, por lo mal que lucía, por la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro… Estaba completamente anonadado.

Antonio no dudó ningún segundo y abrazó con fuerza al italiano. ¡Estaba tan contento de encontrarlo que no sabía cómo expresarlo! Simplemente estaba agradecido de haber llegado a tiempo y de que todavía estuviera por allí. No había palabras que pudieran describir la felicidad del español.

—¿Cómo tú…? —Tenía varias preguntas para Antonio. Sin embargo, lo primero que pasó fue que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. No sabía que estaba en tal mal estado y se sentía culpable por eso —. Yo… yo… —No podía pronunciar nada.

—¡Vine a buscarte! ¿Acaso creíste que iba a dejar que te fueras así nada más? —explicó mientras que acariciaba al italiano. Quería disfrutar de cada instante, de cada minuto que estaba transcurriendo.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —dijo el muchacho en medio de sollozos y aferrándose al hispano. La verdad era que no creyó que lo volvería a ver y mucho menos a que fuera a ir por él.

Después de un rato en silencio y de estar abrazados, Antonio decidió darle otra mirada al muchacho. Le secó las lágrimas, aunque pensó que se veía bastante adorable. Al fin, demostraba un poco de sus sentimientos.

—Lovino, ¿por qué insistes tanto en separarte de mí? —le preguntó, mientras que le agarraba firmemente de la mano —¿Acaso no soy lo suficiente para ti? ¡Si te amo con mi alma entera! —le comentó.

Lo único que pudo hacer el italiano fue mover su cabeza en negativa.

—Ya te he causado demasiados problemas… —admitió con la cabeza baja. No se animaba siquiera a mirarle al español. No podía hacerlo, ya que sabía que había sido su culpa.

Sin embargo, Antonio no estaba preparado para abandonar por esa razón al italiano.

—¿Y qué? Con tal de estar contigo, haría lo que fuera —Levantó la cabeza del muchacho y le miró a los ojos —. A menos que tú no me quieras como yo, entonces dejaría que fueras feliz con alguien más—explicó. Claro que estaba nervioso, no sabía qué le iba a responder Lovino. Era tan impredecible que capaz le soltaba una tontería. Pero confiaba en que sus instintos eran los correctos.

El muchacho se mantuvo callado por un rato. Luego, comenzó a golpear el pecho del español como niño pequeño.

—¡Eres un tonto! —comentó mientras lo hacía. Se suponía que no iba a volver a ver a Antonio y ahora estaba allí —¡Eres un reverendo tonto! ¡Claro que te amo!

Solamente había un pequeño detalle que ambos estaban obviando…

* * *

Me tardé un poco, pero ya está. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

¡Gracias por leer~!


	9. Desesperación

****Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Ambos estaban demasiado ocupados en su propio mundo. Si hubiera caído algo a su alrededor, ni siquiera se hubieran dado cuenta de ello. Antonio estaba simplemente extasiado por haber encontrado a Lovino, como un golpe de suerte. No dejaba de observar el rostro del muchacho y de acariciarlo.

La expresión del italiano era completamente opuesta. Estaba triste, llorando. Sabía que el español no debió haber ido hasta ahí, ¿cómo demonios se iba a despedir de él? Cada segundo que pasaba, quería aferrarse a él y quedarse sin importarle nada más en el mundo.

—Ven conmigo, Lovino. Vivamos juntos de una vez por todas… —le suplicó el hispano mientras que le agarraba firmemente de la mano. No iba a irse de ese aeropuerto sin el muchacho. Tendrían que apuntarle con un arma, y aun así…

—Después de todo lo que te hice, ¿todavía me quieres? —le preguntó éste, inseguro. La verdad era que no podía siquiera creer cómo Antonio podía ser tan terco. Cualquier otro ya le hubiese mandado a la mierda, pero aquel hacía exactamente lo contrario.

Antonio no dudó más y pese a que le dolía la muñeca, le levantó el rostro y le dio un profundo y dulce beso en los labios, de esos que sólo se reciben muy pocas veces en la vida, de esos que cualquiera envidiaría por la cantidad de cariño que involucraba.

—Vamos a casa… —El español se levantó y le tomó de la mano al italiano.

Sin embargo, había alguien que les iba a impedir eso. El turco estaba tan sólo a unos pocos metros, tratando de encontrar a Lovino. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en el baño, ni que fuera una mujer coqueta. Revisó su reloj, no podía demorarse demasiado.

Después de abrirse paso y de soltar un par de insultos a ciertos personajes, vio al muchacho de rulo irse con alguien más. Por supuesto, la expresión de Sadiq fue cualquiera menos de alegría. Se apresuró en agarrarle, por nada del mundo iba a dejar que se fuera así nada más.

—¡Espera un momento! —gritó éste —. ¡¿A dónde crees qué vas?! —le reclamó, sin permitir que Lovino diese un paso más.

Tanto el italiano como el español se voltearon de inmediato. El primero sabía que se estaba olvidando de algo y ahora se percató de qué se trataba. Una vez, debía enfrentarlo. O eso se suponía. Sin embargo, lo que sabía completa seguridad era que no iba dejar que se llevara a Lovino a la capital.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó molesto Lovino. No se dio cuenta hasta después de unos minutos de que pretendía irse sin darle ninguna explicación al turco.

—¿Cómo qué "ahora qué? —repitió Sadiq, cada vez más enojado —. ¿Acaso estabas pretendiendo irte sin decirme nada al respecto? —se quejó, olvidándose por un momento que Antonio estaba al lado del muchacho y que no le soltaba.

Estaba increíblemente irritado. Aunque ahora todo tenía más sentido. Comprendió inmediatamente por qué estaba tan distante, por qué se rehusaba hasta a tocarle, a rozarle. Respiró profundamente, pues en cualquier momento perdería la paciencia.

—¡Pues te dije que no me quería ir, idiota! No sé por qué te sorprendes… —comentó Lovino, mientras que de reojo observaba al español.

—¡Yo pensé que esto era lo que querías! ¿No le habías pedido a tu abuelo por trabajo? —Sadiq no entendía nada, estaba verdaderamente confundido. Quería una explicación para todo esto. Parecía que aquel pueblo solamente pretendía hacerle sufrir.

Lovino murmuró algunas groserías. Honestamente, hubiera sido mucho más fácil si hubiera conseguido escaparse antes de que el turco los encontrara. Sin embargo, sabía que lo mínimo que podía hacer era darle unas cuantas explicaciones.

—Yo quiero estar con Antonio, idiota —dijo el muchacho, con firmeza —. No puedo irme contigo.

—¿Esto es realmente lo qué quieres, Lovino? Irte con ése… —No sabía que adjetivo utilizar para describir a Antonio, así quedó allí, señalándolo —. ¿Lo has pensado bien?

—¡¿Acaso crees qué soy un estúpido?! —se quejó, pero el español intervino.

A pesar de que quería llevárselo consigo, Sadiq tenía un buen punto. No quería que aquel se arrepintiera de su decisión, luego de unos cuantos días.

—Tiene razón, Lovino. Aunque me encantaría llevarte conmigo, esto es algo que deberías pensarlo bien. No quiero que seas infeliz conmigo —le explicó el hispano. Le resultaba raro tener que estar de acuerdo con el turco, pero esas eran las circunstancias en las cuales se encontraban.

Lovino sintió como si todo le estuviera dando vueltas. Tenía a esos dos hombres, enfrente de él, esperando por una respuesta. Aunque en otro momento, hasta le parecía más que apropiado que se pelearon por un ser tan especial como lo era él, preferiría huir para no tener que pensar.

¿Qué debía hacer? Miró a Antonio y luego al turco. Se suponía que era una opción bastante elegir. Pero… ¿qué iba a suceder si las cosas no funcionaban otra vez con el español? Claro que se moría por estar con él, pero no tenía ninguna certeza de que sería lo más adecuado.

Sin embargo, al ver su rostro y su enorme sonrisa no tuvo más dudas. Se abalanzó sobre el español, olvidándose por completo del otro. Sabía que eso era lo correcto, lo que debió hacer desde un principio. Antonio le levantó la mirada y le susurró:

—Al menos, dale una explicación —. Si bien estaría feliz de tener a Lovino de vuelta, las cosas debían hacerse bien. No se sentiría para nada bien si se lo arrebataba tan descaradamente. Así que le dio un empujón al italiano para que se parara frente al turco.

—Bueno, no esperé que esto terminara así… —A pesar de estar realmente molesto, Sadiq no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar. Sí, debió haber esperado que ello sucediera. Sin embargo, lo había sentido como un gran golpe a su orgullo.

Por supuesto, el ambiente era bastante tenso e incómodo. El español se aferraba de los hombros de Lovino, para que éste no tratara de escaparse. Antonio se puso en lugar del turco y eso era lo que le pediría, si le hubiera dado la espalda.

—Yo… No quiero irme contigo —afirmó el italiano mientras que miraba al piso. ¿Por qué ahora le resultaba tan difícil enfrentarse al turco, siendo que en otros momentos no lo había dudado? Tosió un poco y luego miró directamente al hombre —. Pertenezco a este pueblo, no a esa maldita ciudad. Y no estoy enamorado de ti —le aclaró.

—Lo supuse… —murmuró para sí mismo. Quizás se había engañado a sí mismo por demasiado tiempo. En fin, ¿qué era lo qué podía hacer más? Su puño le temblaba. Le daba rabia, porque sabía que no debieron haber ido al pueblo —Pues si te vuelve a dar una patada en el trasero, no estaré ahí para consolarte —replicó el turco finalmente y se dio media vuelta.

Allí mismo le dejó sus respectivas maletas y se retiró. En realidad, volvió a mirarle a esos dos y antes de partir, decidió decirles una cosa más.

—¿Sabes? Fue la idea de tu abuelo todo esto. Solamente quería que fueses feliz y que no te faltara nada —Se encogió de hombros —. Supongo que eres un desagradecido —. Dicho esto, se fue.

En ningún momento, Lovino pensó en eso. Se suponía que debía reunirse con su abuelo a la vuelta de su viaje. Pero no le dio mucha importancia. De algún modo u otro, aquel debería entender su decisión.

—Entonces, ¿ya estás listo? —le preguntó Antonio, a la vez que agarraba las valijas del italiano. Enseguida se percató de lo pesadas que éstas eran —¿Qué has metido aquí? ¿Yunques? —indagó sorprendido.

—Qué gracioso —comentó sarcásticamente el italiano y comenzó a caminar —. Entonces, ¿nos vamos o qué?

—Sí, Ludwig nos está esperando en el estacionamiento —contestó el hispano, sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias de aquellas palabras.

—¡¿El macho patatas está aquí?! —preguntó indignado —. Debí haber tomado el avión… —se dijo para sí mismo, resignado.

Antonio estaba demasiado contento como para quejarse. La verdad era que con el dolor que estaba experimentando, desearía estar sobre su cama y no moverse de allí. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que un par de puntadas al costado le arruinaran su felicidad.

El alemán, por su lado, estaba leyendo su libro. Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que el español había ido tras Lovino. Se preguntó si había tenido éxito o si había fracasado. Esperaba que fuera lo primero, pero conociendo a su cuñado… No tenía demasiadas esperanzas.

Estaba tan sumido dentro de su lectura, que le tomó al español varios golpes contra la ventanilla para que se percatara de que ya estaban allí. El rulo que se asomaba por detrás del hispano le hizo darse cuenta de que Lovino estaba a su lado.

Salió enseguida del vehículo para ayudar de inmediato al español. Sabía que no estaba en condiciones para alzar esas valijas así que se las arrebató de inmediato y las puso en la maletera.

—Antonio, ¿estás bien? —cuestionó Ludwig. Antonio se agarraba de su costado, como si tuviera algún profundo dolor. Arqueó una de sus cejas, pues estaba seguro de que había algo raro.

—¡No, no es nada! —negó el español —. Aunque hace demasiado calor, ¿no te parece? —Se secó el sudor de la frente.

El alemán no estaba muy convencido de aquella respuesta, pero no podía hacer nada más. Tras un brusco y rudo saludo con el italiano, los tres se embarcaron a regresar al pueblo.

Antonio se recostó por el regazo del muchacho, estaba agotado por alguna razón. Lovino se limitó a acariciarle el rostro y un poco más. Recién ahora, se había dado cuenta de que el español estaba empapado. Pensaba quejarse, pero no podía hacerlo después de tal esfuerzo.

—No hagan nada pervertido ahí atrás —les recomendó el alemán. Aunque sabía que era casi inútil decirlo con lo poco que Lovino le escuchaba.

—Tu cara me quita todas las ganas —le replicó el muchacho y después, se concentró en mirar el paisaje que les rodeaba.

Al principio, creyó que estaba tomando una siesta, por lo que no le dio mucha importancia. Quizás estaba demasiado cansado y de cierta manera, lo encontraba adorable. Sin embargo, cada vez estaba sudando más y le costaba bastante respirar.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —Lovino no tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar frente a esa situación. Sacudió varias veces al español, tal vez solamente le estaba tomando el pelo —. ¡Esto no es para nada gracioso, imbécil!

Los gritos de aquel alertaron a Ludwig, quien paró bruscamente.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó y se dio vuelta. Antonio estaba demasiado pálido como para su gusto y Lovino se desesperó —. Vamos al hospital, ahora mismo —determinó y pisó el acelerador.

El muchacho no sabía qué hacer, estaba completamente desconcertado. A pesar de lo mal que estaba, igual había ido detrás de él. Si alguna vez había dudado de los sentimientos del español, ahora se habían disipado por completo. ¿Qué tan loco estaba como para arriesgarse de esa manera?

Nunca le había visto en tan mal estado, todo lo supo hacer en ese momento fue abrazarle lo más fuerte que pudo.

—¡Eres un tonto, un tonto! —exclamaba mientras que sujetaba al español contra su pecho.

Después de llegar al hospital, Ludwig lo llevó entre sus brazos, ya que el italiano estaba demasiado impresionado para hacerlo. Por supuesto que salió corriendo tras de él. No pensaba moverse ni un solo segundo de su lado. Ahora estaba dispuesto a apoyarle en todo momento.

El problema se debió a que la venda se había comenzado a deshacer y la sangre estaba brotando de la herida. Antonio se había rehusado a recibir atención médica días atrás, pues estaba más pendiente de lo que ocurría con Lovino. Por supuesto, el haber esperado tanto tiempo por ello, traía sus consecuencias.

Antes de que fuera internado, Antonio abrió sus ojos. Al primero que encontró fue al muchacho quien estaba sollozando por culpa de la preocupación.

—Ah, no deberías preocuparte demasiado —le comentó, restándole importancia como siempre lo hacía —. Aunque admito que te ves lindo —sonrió.

—¡¿Cómo demonios dejaste que esto pasara, imbécil?! —le reclamó molesto e irritado. Aunque a cualquiera le resultaba evidente que tenía más miedo que otra cosa.

—Quería verte primero… —respondió. Después, la enfermera hizo a un lado a Lovino para llevarlo a terapia intensiva.

En un par de horas, Feliciano estaba allí, para apoyar a su hermano mayor. Él trató de apaciguarle a su nervioso hermano, pero parecía que cualquier cosa que le dijera, le irritaba todavía más. Además, le daba algunas palmadas por la espalda.

—No te preocupes, hermano. ¡Ya verás que todo saldrá bien! ¡Ve! —exclamó con entusiasmo. Era tal vez el único en toda la sala que tenía mente positiva.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que esté?! —Lovino tenía ganas de echar todo contra el suelo, de lo enojado que estaba. No se había imaginado que estaba tan mal después de la golpiza. No podía dejar de echarse la culpa, si tan sólo se hubiera quedado con él… Sacudió su cabeza, era un reverendo imbécil.

En ese preciso instante, el francés se hizo presente. Había dejado de lado su florería y una bella chica, con tal de llegar hasta el hospital. En verdad, estaba bastante desconcertado. Miró por todas partes, en busca de alguna explicación. Sabía que no debió haberle permitido salir de esa manera de su cama.

—Peor, ¿qué le pasó? —Estaba realmente preocupado por el estado de su mejor amigo. Después, se percató de que Lovino estaba ahí, sentado y desesperado.

Francis se irritó al ver la reacción del italiano. La verdad era que sí tenía la culpa. Si no se hubiera presentado durante la boda, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo. Y si hubiera hecho frente al turco en su momento, Antonio no tendría que estar bajo esas circunstancias.

—Me extraña que no hayas huido —murmuró el francés. Para su suerte, Lovino estaba demasiado ensimismado para darse cuenta de otra cosa.

En verdad, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Aunque tenía unas tremendas ganas de decírselo, sabía que éste no era el momento. Se sentó bien alejado de él, pues sabía que en cualquier momento lo iba a soltar y no estaba seguro de qué se iba a desatar.

—Mierda, ¿por qué demonios se está tardando demasiado? —reclamó el impaciente muchacho.

En eso, se abrió la puerta por donde había entrado el español. El médico principal, un cubano con rastas, salió. Lovino fue el primero en levantarse y corrió junto al profesional.

Cada uno de los que hallaban allí, estaban realmente pendientes de lo que el hombre diría.

—Les traigo noticias…

* * *

Intriga, intriga y más intriga.

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. La oportunidad perfecta

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo X**

Lovino estaba demasiado impaciente y el doctor se hacía esperar. Al contrario de aquellos que estaban allí sentados, éste parecía por demás relajado. Es más, tenía una enorme sonrisa de punta a punta.

—No hay de que preocuparse —comentó y le dio una palmada al nervioso italiano —. Mis habilidades son las mejores y además, no era la gran cosa. Aunque por otro lado, hubiera sido mejor si hubiera ingresado al hospital antes y no esperar a este estado —explicó.

—¡¿En dónde rayos está?! —indagó Lovino. Honestamente, no le importaba en lo más mínimo las explicaciones del profesional. Con tal de saber que el español estaba bien, ya nada más le interesaba. Por supuesto, su ansiedad estaba alcanzando tal magnitud que estaba a punto de pasar por encima del cubano para ir a ver a Antonio.

—Podrán verlo en media hora. Aún se está recuperando —afirmó éste.

Esos treinta minutos fueron una completa tortura para Lovino. Quería asegurarse, ver con sus propios ojos que Antonio se encontraba como el doctor lo había dicho. La impaciencia lo estaba carcomiendo y de paso, arruinando sus uñas.

—¡Basta, hermano! ¿No ha dicho que está bien? ¡Ve! —Feliciano estaba haciendo lo que podía, pero sabía demasiado bien que era imposible calmar a aquel cuando estaba con los nervios de punta.

—¡Déjame en paz! —Le golpeó en la mano para que el pelirrojo se alejara de él. Miró una y otra vez la puerta por donde había aparecido aquel extravagante doctor —¡¿Por qué no nos deja ir a verle ya?!

—Niñato —comentó por lo bajo el francés, quien estaba hartándose de la conducta de aquel muchacho.

En ese mismo instante, una enfermera entró y les hizo pasar a la habitación donde estaba el español. Claro, Lovino empujó a todos, incluyendo a la pobre mujer y corrió junto al recién operado. El italiano no tenía la menor idea de cuál era la condición en la cual su querido Antonio se hallaba, sólo estaba contento de poder volver a verle.

Al ingresar a la habitación, vio al hispano tendido sobre la cama. Lo primero que hizo fue abrazarle con toda su fuerza, lo cual fue bastante contraproducente pues lo hizo justo donde estaban las suturas.

—¡Ay! —se quejó éste antes de darse cuenta de que se trataba de Lovino. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró frente a frente a su rulo, para luego sentir algunas lágrimas caer por su pecho —. Ah, pero si eres tú, Lovino.

—¡Tonto, idiota, imbécil! ¡Me hiciste preocupar! —exclamó en tanto se recostaba por el pecho descubierto del español. Honestamente, estaba demasiado feliz de verle bien —. ¡No pienso despegarme nunca más! ¡Nunca más! —repitió varias veces lo mismo mientras que agarraba su mano con firmeza.

Después de varios intentos y con varios hombres utilizando su fuerza, consiguieron separar a Lovino de la cama. A pesar de ser un muchacho bastante delgado, parecía como si repentinamente hubiera adquirido una tonelada de peso. Así era la fuerza que el italiano empleó para no tener que desprenderse de Antonio.

—No deberías hacer eso. Podrías volver a abrir las heridas y tendríamos que empezar de nuevo —le regañó la enfermera.

—¡Como sea! —exclamó como si no le importara. De todas maneras, se mantuvo al lado del español todo el tiempo en el que el doctor estuvo dando sus indicaciones.

El español estaba bastante sorprendido con la actitud que había tomado el chico. Es decir, normalmente se aburriría de esas tediosas explicaciones, pero estaba escuchando atentamente. En ningún momento dejaba de tomar su mano, mientras asentía.

—En fin… No debes hacer ningún esfuerzo por un tiempo —le explicó el cubano a su paciente —. Tendrás que buscar a alguien que te ayude en tus quehaceres cotidianos hasta que podamos retirar esos puntos —comentó.

Antes de que el italiano pudiera decir algo, Francis se levantó.

—Bueno, eso es obvio. ¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa hasta que te sientas mejor, Antonio? ¡Mis buenos cuidados te sanarán antes de tiempo! —indicó con una enorme sonrisa y con el pulgar levantado.

Sin embargo, cuando Antonio estuvo a punto de aceptar, Lovino se interpuso. ¿Cómo iba a soportar eso? ¡No!

—Antonio no te necesita, imbécil. ¡Porque me tiene a mí! —exclamó orgullosamente.

Un aire de preocupación invadió a toda la habitación. Incluso Feliciano, que normalmente apoyaba a las decisiones de su hermano, estaba un poco… Consternado por tal afirmación. El silencio reinó por un instante, hasta que finalmente Antonio intervino.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no? Hasta podría ser divertido —En realidad, estaba procurando ser optimista. No tenía la menor idea de cómo Lovino iba a encargarse de él, pero quería darle un voto de fe. Totalmente distinto a lo que Francis opinaba.

—Si quisiera que Antonio terminara muerto, estaría de acuerdo —replicó de inmediato —. Tú no puedes cuidarte ni a ti mismo, ¿cómo esperas hacerlo con Antonio? Esto no es una tontería —contestó, sacando de su pecho parte de lo que opinaba del muchacho.

Fuera en lo que fuera que estuviera pensando Francis, esto no iba a terminar bien. No le hicieron mucha gracia esas palabras a Lovino, quien se levantó bruscamente.

—¿Qué crees qué pienso que esto es una tontería? ¡Yo soy capaz de cuidar a Antonio cuando se me antoje, imbécil! —respondió enojado. Estaba a punto de ir a plantársele al francés, pero Feliciano intentó tranquilizarlo.

—Claro, porque pienso arriesgar la salud de mi amigo. ¿Qué me asegura que esta vez no huirás? Ya lo has hecho dos veces —Le sacó en cara el francés. Estaba bastante molesto con el italiano y no tenía ningún problema en decirle lo que pensaba, inclusive si tuviera que hacerlo frente a Antonio.

Se podía ver la tensión entre esos dos. Francis parecía desprender rayos de sus ojos hacia Lovino y éste parecía arder en furia.

—¡Basta los dos! —exclamó finalmente el hispano y después tosió un poco —. No es necesario que se peleen, en verdad. Creo… —Meditó por un buen rato acerca de la decisión que había tomado y luego miró a los dos —. Creo que me arriesgaré. ¿Qué es lo peor qué podría ocurrir?

Francis quiso protestar, pero era evidente que Antonio había tomado su decisión. Quiso culpar a la anestesia y otros medicamentos por su falta de juicio, mas le era claro al notar cómo miraba a Lovino. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que éste último le cayera mejor. Seguía muy molesto con él y dudaba de sus intenciones.

—Bueno… —dijo el francés finalmente después de un largo rato en completo silencio —. Ya sabrás lo que haces, Antonio. Si te vuelve a fallar, ya sabes dónde encontrarme —. Luego de explicar esto, les dio un último vistazo y se retiró.

Antonio no comprendió muy bien cuál era el problema que tenía Francis. Es decir, normalmente se lo tomaba todo con bastante ligereza y no se ponía nervioso por nada, por más importante que fuera. Sin embargo, ahora le dio la impresión de que había perdido la paciencia con Lovino y rematado por él.

—¿Cuál es su maldito problema? —Lovino se le adelantó. Éste ahora desconfiaba aún más del francés y estaba más determinado a no dejar al español con aquel —. ¡De todas maneras, nadie te necesita! —exclamó como si el rubio pudiera escucharlo, aunque ya hacía un buen rato desde que se había ido.

—No te preocupes. Ya se le pasará —le respondió el muchacho tendido sobre la cama, a pesar de que a él también le hubiera gustado saber lo mismo.

Un par de días más tarde, Antonio finalmente salió de alta. Lovino empujaba la silla de ruedas hasta que llegaron a la recepción. Allí, alguien le pasó la cuenta por los cuidados médicos, lo que casi provocó que el español se volviera a internar, por culpa de la impresión que le había causado.

—¿Cómo voy a pagar todo esto? —se preguntó. Era demasiado caro y no pensaba que las ganancias que obtenía de la cafetería fueran suficientes. De hecho, ya andaba con bastantes problemas económicos, como para que tener una nueva deuda —. Creo que tendré que hipotecar… —Pero antes de terminar aquella frase, Lovino le arrebató el papel con la cuenta.

—¡Dame eso, maldito imbécil! —El italiano estuvo observando los números por un buen rato y después se lo metió en el bolsillo. Siguió andando con el hispano como si aquello no tuviera la menor importancia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Lovino? Necesito eso para…

—¡Yo me encargaré de eso, idiota! No te preocupes por el maldito dinero —le replicó de inmediato.

Lovino no estaba muy seguro de que pudiera conseguir tal suma, pero iba a intentarlo. Ya estaba harto de causarle problemas y más problemas a Antonio. Por una vez, iba a ayudarle con esa situación. Además, era lo mínimo que podía hacer si se mudaba con el español.

Claro que le apenaba abandonar una vez más al español. Sin embargo, no lo hacía por razones egoístas como antes. Se iba a asegurar de que aquel a quien había hecho sufrir tanto, no tuviera motivos para preocuparse. Sí, aunque eso significara tener que tragarse su orgullo.

Después de que Ludwig metió a Antonio dentro de su vehículo, Lovino decidió quedarse allí por un momento. Agarró a Feliciano por el brazo y comenzaron a hablar de algo. El hispano intentaba escuchar sobre que estaban conversando, pero le era imposible. Por primera vez, su chico estaba siendo discreto.

—¡Hermano! ¿Estás seguro de eso? Ve… —Lo que aquel le había dicho, le impresionó. Se rascó la cabeza, anonadado.

—¡Claro que sí, imbécil! —Enseguida se percató de que había alzado la voz y volvió a bajar el tono —. No le digas esto a Antonio, hasta que esté seguro… —le dijo y tras eso se dio media vuelta. Le dio un último vistazo al hispano y comenzó a caminar.

Feliciano se subió al vehículo y le dio una palmada al alemán, indicándole que ya podían marcharse. Sin embargo, Antonio continuaba mirando hacia afuera.

—¿Lovino no vendrá con nosotros?

—¿Eh? No, es que… —Feliciano comenzó a sudar, no sabía mentir y mucho menos, disimular —. Es que…

—Tiene que ir al baño urgente. La comida del hospital le hizo mal y eso —explicó con rapidez Ludwig. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento, pero al menos iba a cubrir a su pareja.

—Entonces, creo que podemos esperarle —comentó el español.

—Eh, no. Porque… Porque tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo perder más tiempo —Ludwig pisó el acelerador antes de que Antonio pudiera hacer otra pregunta. Él tampoco sabía qué estaba sucediendo, pero juzgando por el nerviosismo de su esposo, era algo importante que debía mantenerse en secreto.

El resto del día Feliciano estuvo ocupándose del español, tal y como Lovino se lo había pedido. Podía ver la preocupación en la cara de éste, inclusive de vez en cuando dejaba escapar un suspiro. La verdad es que con tantas huidas por parte del muchacho, se preguntaba si lo había vuelto a hacer.

Estaba realmente preocupado. Apenas comía o respondía a las palabras del pelirrojo. Éste intentaba animarle, pero nada servía. Antonio estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos. Feliciano estaba desesperado, ¿qué iba a hacer? Hasta le rompía el corazón verle en ese estado.

—¿Acaso se volvió a ir…? —Se preguntaba mientras miraba por el balcón. Quería creer que así no fue. Pero por cada minuto que pasaba, cada vez más perdía la esperanza. Normalmente sería lo más optimista posible, mas la conducta de Lovino le había hecho desconfiar —. Por favor…

—No deberías ponerte así. Sé que volverá pronto, ve —le comentó Feliciano, mientras que apoyaba su mano encima del hombro del español.

En realidad, también estaba preocupado. No le había mandado un mensaje siquiera. ¿Por qué no se lo comunicaba de una buena vez? ¿O se había metido en algún lío del que no podía escapar? En fin, decidió esperar un poco más antes de confesarle al español lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Lovino.

Al día siguiente, Francis fue a visitar a Antonio. Tenía una leve sensación de que simplemente debía hacerlo. Entró sin ningún problema y subió hasta donde se suponía qué debía estar su mejor amigo. Le parecía un poco extraño que hubiera tanto silencio, ya que Lovino tendría que estar allí.

—¡Oye, Antonio! ¡Vine para curarte! —exclamó pensando que iba a obtener alguna reacción por parte del hermano mayor de Feliciano.

Sin embargo, sólo encontró a éste durmiendo un rato sobre el sofá mientras que el español estaba con la mirada perdida. Se acercó lentamente y le puso una mano encima del hombro.

—¡¿Lovino?! —preguntó ilusionado al darse media vuelta, pero solamente era el francés. Su sonrisa pronto se convirtió en decepción.

—¿Se ha ido otra vez, no es así? —preguntó el recién llegado.

El español aún no quería aceptarlo. Le había prometido que estaría a su lado, que no volvería a irse. ¿Cómo era posible…?

—No te preocupes, mi querido amigo. Yo estoy a tu lado —comentó con una amplia sonrisa. Sí, esta era su oportunidad.

Al cabo de un par de días, Lovino regresó. Esperaba que Antonio no estuviera enfadado con él. La honesta verdad era que hubiera preferido no hacerlo, pero no había estado muy seguro de conseguir el dinero y no quería entusiasmar al español. Sin embargo, lo había hecho y ahora tenía un enorme cheque en su bolsillo.

Corrió hasta el encuentro del hispano. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se apresuró a abrazarle al dueño de casa. Sin embargo, cuando fue al dormitorio de éste, halló al francés acostado a su lado.

—¿Pero qué carajo…?

* * *

¿Alguien quiere adivinar qué fue lo que hizo Lovino? O podrían esperar hasta el próximo capítulo :3

Me gustaría pedirles un favor. Ya que este es el fic donde tengo más lectores, ¿podrían darle una oportunidad a "En busca de la verdad"? Es mi primer fic de fantasía y me encantaría tener más opiniones. Se los agradecería de todo corazón.

¡Gracias por leer~!


	11. La explicación I

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

Lovino no sabía qué pensar acerca de la escena de la cual estaba siendo testigo. No estaba ni siquiera seguro de cómo reaccionar ante eso. Se quedó anonadado.

—¿Oh? ¿Así que decidiste aparecer? —le preguntó el francés al percatarse de la presencia del italiano. Se desperezó y luego se sentó encima de la cama.

—¡¿Qué carajos haces tú aquí, imbécil?! ¡¿Por qué estás en la misma cama con Antonio, maldito franchute?! —Estaba tan enojado que se le arrojó encima, sin pensar demasiado. No sabía qué le iba a hacer, estaba consumido por la rabia y la furia.

—¿Pues tú que crees? —le replicó Francis, sin darle mucha importancia a la reacción del muchacho. De hecho, estaba completamente tranquilo.

—¡Más te vale que no le hayas puesto un dedo encima! —le amenazó.

Como consecuencia del griterío, Antonio se despertó. De buenas a primeras, no comprendió muy bien qué se suponía que estaba ocurriendo. Se limpió los ojos y luego se puso de pie. Ahí vio a los dos en el piso. El español no estaba muy seguro de qué decir, sentía cómo si estuviera interrumpiendo algo.

Sin embargo, trató de separar a Lovino de Francis. Principalmente, porque quería saber qué había estado haciendo el primero, como para no comunicarse con él. Estaba ansioso por escuchar su explicación.

—¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí ese maldito aprovechado?! —Fue lo primero que salió de la boca del muchacho.

—Te lo explicaré, pero primero quisiera qué me digas a dónde has ido. Lovino, he estado preocupado todo este tiempo —dijo el español, serio. Honestamente, éste estaba confundido acerca de cómo debía sentirse, si feliz porque estaba allí nuevamente o enfadado por el hecho de que Lovino aparecía y desaparecía según le apetecía.

Había pasado por tantas cosas que no sabía por dónde empezar. No esperaba semejante bienvenida.

—Te lo diré en privado —dijo haciendo referencia hacia el francés. La verdad era que le molestaba muchísimo que estuviera allí y no planeaba decir nada más hasta que el rubio se largara.

Después de pensarlo por un buen rato, el español accedió. Si quería saber lo que había ocurrido y la razón por la cual había desaparecido de esa manera, entonces no le quedaba otra.

—Francis, ¿te importaría…? —No quería hacerle de lado de esa manera, pero deseaba muchísimo escuchar la historia del recién llegado.

—Como quieras. Estaré abajo, si me necesitas —comentó Francis y luego le miró al muchacho con mucha desconfianza.

Después de que la puerta se cerrara, Lovino se sentó sobre la cama del español. Estuvo un buen rato buscando algo de su bolsillo. Sabía que lo tenía por allí, simplemente debía encontrarlo. Se volvió a levantar y después de un buen rato, lo halló. De inmediato, se lo entregó a Antonio.

—Toma… —le dijo sin animarse a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Era un pedazo de papel rectangular. A primera vista, no lucía muy importante. Antonio pensó que se trataba de alguna broma o de alguna basura que Lovino le había querido dar sólo para molestarlo. Sin embargo, cuando lo revisó con más detenimiento, se quedó boquiabierto.

—Lovino, tú… —El español no estaba seguro de qué decir. Si las sorpresas continuaban de esa manera, le daría un ataque. Francamente, nunca había visto una cifra tan grande en toda su vida. Estaba prácticamente babeando al ver tanto dinero.

—Yo… Al ver la cuenta, quise ayudar, imbécil —comentó con algo de timidez.

Enseguida Antonio recordó que todavía le debía las explicaciones, así que se acercó al muchacho. Sabía que enojarse con él no serviría demasiado, pues no obtendría nada de nada. Así que decidió optar por otro camino, uno más calmado y tranquilo.

—Lovino, ¿de dónde has sacado todo ese dinero? —Todavía estaba demasiado impresionado con la cifra, pero intentaba concentrarse en su chico. Le agarró de la rodilla para llamar su atención.

—¿De verdad, importa? Sólo tómalo y ya —contestó como si quisiera olvidar por lo que había pasado durante esos días.

—No. Si no me lo dices, lo romperé. No puedo aceptar dinero, si ni siquiera sé de dónde proviene —le amenazó. Por supuesto, no sería tan sencillo deshacerse de esa cantidad, pero si eso le enseñaba a Lovino, entonces lo haría.

Esto de inmediato provocó una reacción. El muchacho le agarró de ambas muñecas, le había costado tanto trabajo que no podía ver que el mismo se le fuera así de rápido. Así que antes que el español hiciera alguna estupidez, Lovino abrió la boca.

_Después de alejarse de Feliciano y asegurarse de que ya estaba fuera del alcance de la vista del español, fue a buscar un teléfono público. Aún lamentaba el haber tirado su móvil por ahí, pero no había nada que podía hacer al respecto en ese momento. _

_Después de tragar saliva, Lovino marcó el número. Estaba muy impaciente, a tal punto que movía su pie como si tuviera un tic. Rogaba por hallar a su abuelo o de lo contrario, no sabía qué iba a hacer. Era una situación muy pero muy complicada y en verdad, requería de la ayuda de aquel hombre._

—_Buenos días. Se ha comunicado con la empresa "Dueño del Mediterráneo". ¿Qué necesita? —preguntó la secretaria del otro lado._

—_Soy… Soy Lovino Vargas. Necesito hablar urgente con el abuelo —dijo de manera acelerada. _

—_Ya enseguida le comunico con el señor Marco Antonio —respondió la chica y de inmediato, una canción comenzó a sonar del otro lado. Si bien era una muy relajante, sólo ponía más nervioso a Lovino. _

_Cuando estuvo a punto de colgar y buscar otra manera de conseguir el dinero, alguien habló del otro lado._

—_¿Lovino, eres tú? —indagó la voz de un hombre maduro._

—_¡Abuelo! —exclamó éste —. Necesito pedirte un favor —comentó sin perder el tiempo._

—_¡Ah, ya hacía tiempo qué quería saber de ti! —respondió éste, sin hacer mucho caso a lo último —. He hablado con Sadiq y me ha dicho que se han tomado un tiempo de la relación…_

—_¡¿Qué ha dicho qué?! —Esto hizo enojar muchísimo al italiano. De todas las tonterías que pudo haber salido de la boca de su abuelo, ésa era la más grande de todas. Luego, intentó calmarse —. Ya hablaremos de eso, luego. Ese imbécil…_

_El hombre rió. Era evidente que su nieto continuaba siendo el mismo de siempre, lo cual le alegró._

—_En fin, abuelo. Necesito… Necesito que me des algo de dinero —Esperaba que su abuelo accediera. Nunca había deseado tanto algo de su abuelo como en ese preciso instante._

_Hubo un silencio del otro lado. Lovino comenzó a sudar bastante. ¿Le iba a cortar en ese mismo instante? ¿Le daría el regaño de su vida? Nunca había tenido tantas dudas respecto a su abuelo en ese preciso instante. Cualquier cosa podría suceder en ese momento._

—_Toma el primer avión hacia la capital, Lovino. Hablaremos mejor si estás enfrente de mí —dijo de repente el hombre. No parecía molesto o nada por el estilo. Es más, lucía como si fuera una excusa para ver a su nieto._

En ese preciso instante, Antonio le cortó la narración al italiano. Por supuesto, esto no le hizo mucha gracia al inspirado muchacho.

—¿Me estás diciendo que agarraste un avión, así nada más? —Éste no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando del otro.

—No, me fui en un maldito barco, imbécil —le contestó Lovino, un poco irritado por la pregunta del español. Simplemente quería terminar de contarle por todo lo que había atravesado y así olvidarse de toda esa travesía de una vez por todas.

—No es necesario que contestes así, Lovino —le reprendió —. Sólo que me resulta un poco difícil pensar que tomaste así el avión, sin consultarlo con nadie más.

—Pues eso fue lo que hice —le contestó mientras cruzaba sus brazos —¿Me dejas terminar, imbécil?

—Sí, sí…

_Después de llegar a la ciudad, Lovino fue inmediatamente a la oficina de su abuelo. Eran casi las seis de la tarde y estaba más que agotado. Sin embargo, estaba determinado a hacer lo que fuera necesario con tal de poder darle una mano al español._

_Todavía podía recordar la cara de decepción que había puesto al ver la cuenta del hospital, así que debía apresurarse. Entró a la empresa de su abuelo y no le importó lo que la recepcionista le dijo. Simplemente se subió al elevador y fue a entrar a la oficina donde se suponía que estaba aquel hombre._

_No le importaba si alguien estaba con él. No le interesaba si estaba en medio de una reunión importante. Simplemente abrió la puerta, como si se tratara de su propia casa. Acto seguido, caminó directamente hacia el escritorio._

—_¡Abuelo! —exclamó Lovino, anunciando su llegada._

—_¡Lovino! —respondió éste, dándose la vuelta. No tardó en ir a darle un fuerte abrazo. No esperaba que su nieto le prestara atención a sus peticiones, ya que normalmente no le interesaba. Le resultaba obvio que Lovino iba muy en serio acerca del dinero._

—_¡Me estás ahorcando! —se quejó el muchacho y después fue liberado por su abuelo._

—_Estoy tan feliz que hayas venido, ¿de verdad? —Una enorme sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro —. ¿Quieres cenar a ése restaurante que tanto te gusta? ¡Seguro que tienes mucha hambre!_

_Aunque esa idea le tentaba demasiado al muchacho, no quería perder tiempo. Quería regresar de inmediato al pueblo, con o sin el cheque, pero por lo menos, con alguna respuesta por parte de su abuelo._

—_Necesito que me digas si podrás darme el dinero o no —dijo en tono tajante._

—_Conversemos allí, ¿te parece? —Éste no sentía ninguna prisa, quería aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con su querido nieto._

_Lovino decidió aguantar todo el trayecto. Esperaba no tener que esperar por más tiempo._

_Luego de ordenar, el abuelo miró seriamente a su nieto. No entendía por qué necesitaba de dinero, nunca lo había pedido de esa manera. Evidentemente, no podía dárselo así nada más, por mucho que le quisiera._

—_¿Para qué necesitas el dinero, Lovino? ¿No te habrás metido en drogas o algo por el estilo? —indagó éste. _

_El muchacho se quedó callado por un buen rato. No había pensado en la excusa qué iba a darle a su abuelo, pues no creyó que se lo preguntaría. Si le decía que era para Antonio… No, no podía arriesgarse. Alguna mentira ya se le ocurriría._

—_¡No me estoy drogando! —exclamó enseguida, ofendido por tal pregunta._

—_¿Entonces? Siempre me has contado tus problemas, Lovino. Dime de qué se trata __—le pidió éste._

En aquel momento, Lovino respiró profundamente. A decir verdad, estaba agotado pero estaba luchando para continuar con la historia. Estaba muriéndose de sed y de agotamiento, así que se tumbó por la cama del español sin tener pensarlo demasiado.

—Lo siento, idiota. ¿Puedo seguir más tarde? —preguntó mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Aunque insistiera, le daba un poco de lástima. Antonio se recostó cerca de él, acariciando su cabello con delicadeza. Le daba la impresión de que realmente se había estado esforzando durante esos días que había estado ausente. Quería estar enojado con él, pero le resultaba casi imposible.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Antonio abrió sus ojos, vio que Lovino no estaba a su lado. Miró por todas partes, ¿eso había sido un sueño? No podía serlo, había sido demasiado real. Entonces, ¿a dónde se había ido? Se levantó y de inmediato, escuchó que alguien estaba gritando groserías mientras que subía por la escalera.

Antonio se acercó más y allí, vio que Lovino estaba luchando por subir con una bandeja llena de dulces acompañados de café. No sabía si reírse de la situación, ya que lucía como si en cualquier momento se le caería todo o agradecerle por aquel gesto.

Se apresuró en regresar a la cama.

—Te traje el desayuno, idiota —dijo al llegar. Inspeccionó el lugar con la vista, asegurándose de que el cheque todavía estuviera allí.

Antonio pretendió despertarse recién. A pesar de que Lovino parecía estar con el mismo humor de siempre, le dio la impresión de que había algo distinto en él. Fuera lo que fuera, le agradaba de cierto modo.

El español se desperezó y sonrió ampliamente al muchacho. Éste le dejó la bandeja sobre la cama, para después acomodarse a su lado.

—Cociné un poco y me sobró. Así que, espero que te gusten —explicó Lovino sin darle demasiada importancia. Aunque en realidad, estaba muy pendiente de lo que el otro pensara.

—No debiste molestarte —Se le iluminaron los ojos al ver todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Antes de comer, le agarró de la mano al muchacho —¡Muchas gracias, Lovino! —exclamó contento.

—Después de que comas todo, te contaré el resto de la historia —replicó Lovino.

* * *

Es probable que llegue a los veinte capítulos. O los que fueren necesarios para desarrollar adecuadamente la trama.

¡Gracias por leer~!


	12. La explicación II

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

Después de que el español terminara de desayunar, se fijó en Lovino. Éste había estado rogando para que aquel tardara todo lo que pudiese en comer, para no tener que continuar con la historia. Ésa era una de las razones por las cuales le había preparado aquella bandeja.

—¿Entonces? —indagó Antonio muy curioso, mientras que apoyaba su cabeza por el hombro del italiano —. Dime más.

Lovino refunfuñó algunas malas palabras que fueron incomprensibles para el dueño de aquel lugar. Se dio media vuelta y se acomodó a su lado, listo para seguir con la narración de sus aventuras en la capital del país.

—Está bien, rayos… —dijo de mala gana y comenzó.

_Aquella cena había sido de las más incómodas en las que había participado. Aunque tenía un hambre voraz, no estaba seguro de cómo contárselo a su abuelo. Éste le miraba con muchísima curiosidad, sin dejar de tomar su copa de vino._

—_Lovino, sea lo que sea, dímelo —Luego, se le ocurrió una de las ideas más locas que pudo haber tenido. Definitivamente, ése era el motivo por el que su nieto deseaba tanto dinero y por el que no se animaba a hablar. Se acercó y le agarró del hombro. Por supuesto, esto asustó al muchacho._

—_¡¿Qué rayos haces?! —preguntó un poco molesto. _

—_Lovino… —Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del hombre —. ¿No me digas que…? —Miró hacia los lados y luego terminó la frase —¿No me digas que has embarazado a una chica? _

_Esto volvió loco al muchacho, ante el estúpido planteamiento del hombre. Se enojó tanto que empujó al hombre y echó todo el plato al suelo. Acto seguido, se cruzó de brazos mientras que miraba con furia al caído._

—_Soy gay, idiota. ¡¿Cómo voy a embarazar a una mujer?! —exclamó sin sentir el más mínimo arrepentimiento por ello._

_Éste después de recuperarse de aquel golpe que había sufrido, sonrió ampliamente. Por supuesto, seguía muy confundido respecto a la razón por la cual el otro le había el dinero._

—_Entonces, ¿qué puede ser lo que requieras de manera tan urgente? —indagó éste, todavía sobreponiéndose del golpe. _

_Mientras que los meseros limpiaban el desastre que había ocasionado Lovino, éste buscaba alguna forma de planteárselo. Debía darse prisa, ya que las cosas que el abuelo decía estaban escalando de mal a peor. Y antes de que dijera algo demasiado estúpido, debía comentárselo._

—_Es para Antonio —comentó el muchacho de mala gana. Cerró sus ojos, porque no estaba seguro de cómo habría de reaccionar aquel. ¿Le iba a retar? ¿Se levantaría y le dejaría ahí por su cuenta?¿Le diría que no? Había demasiadas posibilidades, pero no estaba seguro de ninguna de las cuales se haría realidad._

_Sin embargo, sintió la mano de su abuelo sobre su hombro. Parecía darle una mirada comprensiva. Además, lucía como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo tan obvio._

—_Debí haberlo adivinado —respondió con una sonrisa. Lovino no comprendía si era algo bueno o malo. Se estaba tomando todo el tiempo del mundo y le estaba impacientando —. Es por eso que Sadiq regresó solo, ¿verdad?_

_Lovino se limitó a asentir. De inmediato, comenzó a comer la lasaña que estaba frente a él, solamente para no tener que mirar a su abuelo. La verdad era que no estaba muy seguro de cómo le iba a contar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido durante su estancia en el pueblo. Sin embargo, sabía que si quería regresar junto a Antonio, debía explicarle todo._

—_Lo que pasa es que… —Pero nuevamente el otro le interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más._

—_No te preocupes —comentó éste —. Hagamos lo siguiente: Quédate esta noche. Te dedicaré todo el día de mañana para conversar mejor —.Para ser sincero, quería hacerle un montón de preguntas. Sin embargo, al ver que el otro bostezaba de vez en cuando, no quería presionarlo demasiado._

En ese momento, Emma entró a la habitación y encontró a los dos allí. Respiró aliviada y no tardó demasiado en abrazar a Lovino. Era tal y cual como Francis se lo había dicho. Realmente estaba contenta de encontrarlo en la habitación de Antonio. Luego de separarse, sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Me alegro que hayas regresado, Lovino! —comentó. Lucía tan contenta como lo estaba Antonio en ese momento.

—Sí… —El italiano no estaba muy seguro de cómo contestarle. Aunque le alegraba ver que alguien no le andaba regañando por haber desaparecido de esa manera.

—Venía ver cómo estabas, Antonio. Pero… —vuelve a mirar al muchacho —. Parece que no me necesitas por aquí.

—¿Cómo va el negocio? Siento que lo descuido demasiado —preguntó con curiosidad el español y luego se rió.

—Bueno… —Si bien no le gustaba mentir a Antonio y prefería decirle la verdad, no quería arruinar el momento. Miró hacia el suelo y enseguida se dio media vuelta —. ¡No te preocupes por eso, Antonio! —exclamó un tanto nerviosa.

A Lovino le dio la impresión de que estaba ocultando algo, pero el español estaba demasiado contento como para notarlo. El primero no quiso decir mucho al respecto, porque en realidad no estaba completamente seguro de haberlo percibido. No quería alarmar al otro por alguna tontería que quizás ni siquiera estaba allí.

Despertó de sus pensamientos, cuando sintió la mano del español. Por un lado, hubiera deseado que la muchacha se quedara por un rato más. Así al menos, hubiera podido arreglar más sus pensamientos y tendría más tiempo para recordar todo lo que había pasado.

Sin embargo, no podía culpar a Antonio de querer saberlo todo enseguida. Si estuviera en su posición, inclusive sería más demandante respecto a la información. Así que no tardó en ponerse a narrar nuevamente.

_Lovino se recostó sobre la cama de su vieja habitación, luego de haber llegado del restaurante. Aún no estaba muy seguro acerca de las verdaderas intenciones de su abuelo. ¿Acaso de verdad quería saberlo? ¿No había sido él mismo quien le había sugerido mudarse allí y comenzar de nuevo? _

_Se aguantó las ganas de agarrar el teléfono y llamar a Antonio. Tenía que ser una completa sorpresa, si es que conseguía el dinero. Y si no lo obtenía, no quería desilusionarlo. Por supuesto, moría de ganas de escuchar su voz y no quería darle más preocupaciones de las que ya le había dado, pero ésta vez era por una buena causa. _

_Al día siguiente, Lovino durmió hasta tarde. Lo cual, lo molestó muchísimo. No quería perder tanto tiempo en esa cuestión, pero ya era más del mediodía. Así y tal como estaba, fue hacia el comedor, esperando que su abuelo estuviera allí. _

_Aquel estaba esperando a que el almuerzo fuera servido mientras leía el periódico. Dado que a Lovino le era casi imposible moverse sin hacer un escándalo, enseguida se dio cuenta de su presencia. Levantó la mirada y sonrió ampliamente, mientras que el muchacho se sentaba a su lado._

—_¡Al fin te despertaste! —comentó, intentando hacer un poco de conversación. _

—_Sí, sí —Lovino estaba más interesado en su desayuno que en otra cosa. Francamente, estaba molesto por haberse quedado dormido por tanto tiempo. Esperaba que pudieran hablar acerca del asunto por el cual había venido._

—_¿Qué tal estaba tu vieja habitación? ¿Has dormido bien? —le preguntó el dueño de casa, quien intentaba hacerle sentir cómodo. Por supuesto, estaba bien consciente de que no podría convencerle de que se quedara, pero al menos, quería que estuviese contento allí, mientras durara su estadía._

_El muchacho no se molestó en contestar. Simplemente le dio una mirada casi mortal, pues estaba molesto con aquel por no haberle despertado antes. El otro hizo caso omiso, es decir, se mantuvo tan feliz a pesar de la expresión del italiano._

—_¿Vas a considerar mi petición? —indagó repentinamente Lovino. Francamente, esperaba no estar perdiendo su tiempo al estar allí. _

_El otro respiró profundamente y se puso de pie. _

—_Vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿te parece? —El abuelo abrió las puertas que daban hacia el jardín y se quedó allí, observando por un buen rato el bello paisaje._

_Mientras caminaban por la enorme pradera en la que se había convertido el patio trasero de aquella casa, el abuelo empezó con su interrogatorio._

—_Supongo que has regresado con Antonio —comentó y luego se rió —. Bueno, es obvio. No hubieras venido si no fuera así —se contestó a sí mismo —. Lovino, ¿estás seguro de que esta vez va a funcionar?_

Antes de continuar contando lo que había contestado, el español le interrumpió. El muchacho le miró por un largo rato y de repente, sintió la mano de aquel aferrándose fuertemente a la suya. Enseguida, comenzó a acariciarle el rostro.

—Ah, no debiste meterte en tantos problemas —dijo finalmente el español, mientras se acercaba mucho más. Esto no significaba que no estuviera agradecido por todo lo que aquel había tenido que atravesar.

—Pues lo quise, idiota. Yo… —Estaba un poco avergonzado —. Yo quería hacer algo bueno por ti, después de todo lo que ya te ocasioné —explicó mientras que miraba hacia abajo.

Antonio le levantó el rostro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Luego dejó escapar una sonrisa sincera y alegre, mientras que seguía rozándole con los dedos. Lovino estaba un poco nervioso, pero era un buen método para olvidarse de todos los problemas por los que había pasado.

—Entonces, ¿qué le respondiste? —preguntó el español curioso. Aunque no quería meterle la presión, la verdad era que deseaba saber qué había dicho el muchacho.

_Apenas su abuelo terminó de plantear aquella pregunta, Lovino sintió cómo el enojo le llegaba hasta las orejas. ¿Qué clase de estúpida pregunta era ésa?_

—_¡Claro que sí! Lo que pasó antes no importa. ¡Yo voy a hacer lo que sea para estar de nuevo a su lado! —exclamó sin importarle demasiado si hubiera alguien más observando la escena. No le cabía ninguna duda, iba a hacer lo que creyera necesario para poder estar con Antonio y para que éste fuera feliz._

_El mayor sonrió. Ya se esperaba semejante respuesta, aunque no creyó que lo diría con tal entusiasmo. Quizás si se había equivocado al pensar que podría separarles fácilmente. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro._

—_Lovino, sólo quiero evitar que seas lastimado —explicó mientras el otro miraba hacia el jardín, todavía rojo por la rabia que le había agarrado —. Pero si tú dices que es así…_

—_¡Es así, maldita sea! ¿Qué tan difícil es de creer? ¡Rayos! —contestó a la vez que vociferaba algunas groserías más. _

—_Entiendo… —dejó escapar un suspiro a la par que el otro continuaba con su rabieta —. De verdad, piensas seguir con esto._

—_Si no me apoyas, no me importa —respondió de inmediato —. Buscaré la forma de conseguir el dinero —Se dio media vuelta, preparándose para salir de allí. Sin embargo, cuando dio un par de pasos, sintió que alguien le estaba agarrando del brazo. _

—_No te dije que no, ¿verdad? —explicó el abuelo, sin soltar al otro. Honestamente, no pensó que Lovino pudiera encapricharse de esa manera. Normalmente, perdería el interés en cuanto le pusiera alguna que otra traba. No obstante, se dio cuenta de que aquel estaba dispuesto a pagar cuál precio por Antonio._

En ese momento, el español volvió a interrumpir la narración de Lovino, con el consecuente enojo de éste. El italiano solamente quería terminar con la historia de una vez por todas, pero parecía que Antonio se había propuesto cortarle cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad.

—¿Y ahora, qué? —indagó éste, evidentemente molesto.

—¿De verdad le contestaste así a tu abuelo? —Si bien sabía que era algo bastante propio del muchacho, aún le costaba trabajo imaginarse aquella escena.

Lovino tomó una bocanada de aire para calmarse y evitar golpear al otro en la cara por semejante tontería.

—Si tienes otra estúpida pregunta, hazla ahora, imbécil —le amenazó impaciente.

—No tienes por qué enojarte. Sigue —le pidió con la misma curiosidad de siempre.

_Después de unos breves minutos de silencio, el abuelo continuó hablando. Lovino lo miraba con suspicacia, ya que no estaba seguro de qué se traía entre manos._

—_Te ayudaré, Lovino —comentó —. Pero…_

* * *

Me costó un poco este capítulo. Espero tener más inspiración.

¡Gracias por leer~!


	13. Distracción

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Advertencia: Contenido explícito.

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

Sin embargo, antes de que Lovino pudiera continuar, Antonio lo agarró entre sus brazos. Estaba tan contento de que estuviera allí, que la verdad era que simplemente quería tenerlo cerca de él. Lo que realmente deseaba, era aprovechar el momento que ahora tenía con el italiano.

La historia podía ser dejada para más tarde, fue lo que pensó el español, ya que había escuchado lo suficiente.

—¡¿Qué se supone qué estás haciendo, imbécil?! —le reclamó enojado y sorprendido, a la vez.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que… —Las manos del español estaban muy cerca del cinturón del otro, explorando de manera traviesa la camisa del otro —. Hace rato que no estamos juntos, Lovino —explicó susurrando.

—¡Pero te estaba contando…! —objetó. Pero no pude terminar con su réplica, ya que el otro le besó suavemente en el cuello.

—Lovino, va a hacer un año desde que nos acostamos —comentó éste —. Supongo que me puedes contar lo que te dijo tu abuelo más adelante, ¿verdad? —preguntó sin sacar las manos encima del italiano.

Enseguida, el muchacho terminó sentándose sobre el dueño de casa. Las manos del español se fueron mucho más al sur del cuerpo del italiano, sobre su trasero. Esto hizo que Lovino se pusiera rojísimo.

—¡Maldito pervertido! —reaccionó gritando. Aunque no estaba demasiado enojado con ello, en realidad. Simplemente le había tomado un poco de sorpresa.

Por más que pretendiera no querer recibir nada del otro, por lo menos hasta que terminara de contarle su historia, era imposible por dos sencillas razones: La primera, porque a pesar de su condición, Antonio era mucho más fuerte que él y la segunda, porque disfrutaba de la manera en que lo acariciaba de esa manera tan cariñosa.

Aunque no pensaba admitirlo en voz alta, francamente extrañaba cómo el español lo tocaba. No era demasiado agresivo pero tampoco demasiado tierno como para aburrirlo o para vomitar arco iris. Simplemente era perfecto, tal y como lo había sido, antes de abandonarle por su cuenta.

Ahora, Lovino se hallaba sentado en el regazo de Antonio, mirándose frente a frente. Agarró el rostro de aquel y se acercó a sus labios. Le resultaba irresistible darle un beso, esos labios le estaban llamando y no podía soportar la tentación.

Posó sus dos brazos alrededor del cuello del español, mientras éste exploraba con su lengua el interior de la boca del otro. A esas alturas, ya ni les importó que la puerta estuviera abierta o que alguien fuera capaz de entrar a aquella habitación. Lo único que importaba era el otro.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé por esto… —le susurró el hispano, luego de separarse momentáneamente del otro.

—Lo siento —comentó avergonzado pero el otro no le permitió que se viniera abajo. Le levantó la cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa sincera, para indicarle de que eso ya no importaba.

Le arrebató de la camisa en cuestión de minutos. Lovino estaba empapado de sudor, en parte porque había salido corriendo desde que llegó al pueblo hasta la cafetería de aquel y porque hacía bastante calor dentro de la habitación del español.

Antonio sonrió ligeramente. Había deseado tener al mucho desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, sobre todo, desde aquella noche que el turco se había aparecido para reclamar lo que era suyo. Pero ésta vez, no iba a haber ninguna interrupción.

—¿Estás seguro qué…? —Aunque realmente estaba de humor para continuar, le preocupaba un poco los puntos del español. ¿Y si se abrían mientras estaban en medio del acto? No quería ser responsable de tal cosa.

Eso no significaba que no deseaba al español en lo absoluto. De hecho, había estado pensando en ello desde hacía un buen tiempo y no veía la hora de estar a solas con él. Era una cuestión más bien de que no quería lastimar al otro, más de lo que ya había hecho.

Sin embargo, el dueño de aquel lugar asintió. Hasta pensaba que esto le haría sentirse mucho mejor. Volvió a posar sus labios encima de los del italiano, mientras que recorría el torso desnudo de aquel con sus manos.

Lovino estaba ligeramente agitado por la forma en que Antonio exploraba su cuerpo. Luego, éste comenzó a jugar con el cinto del otro, a la vez que observaba de reojo su reacción. Arrojó el cinturón de cuero al piso y lentamente bajó el cierre de su pantalón.

Acto seguido, hizo que el otro se recostara a su lado y de inmediato levantó las piernas de aquel. Por supuesto, Lovino estaba completamente ruborizado para entonces. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Antonio de ésa manera y para ser totalmente sincero, le agradaba y bastante.

—Sólo dime si quieres qué me detenga —comentó el hombre de los ojos verdes, mientras que besaba raudamente el torso desnudo del otro hasta llegar a la altura de su vientre. Allí, se quedó jugando por un rato, rozando con su lengua y con uno de sus dedos, hasta que el otro necesitara decir algo al respecto.

El muchacho intentó aguantarse las ganas. No iba a suplicar, no iba a rogarle que fuera más allá de los límites de su ropa interior. Todavía tenía el orgullo que estaba por delante de todo y si tenía que soportar la creciente excitación, era a lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Hasta se le ocurrió buscar alguna imagen en su cabeza, para evitar que el otro obtuviese lo que estaba buscando.

Sin embargo, el español hizo una movida más atrevida. Sin sacarle la ropa interior que todavía cubría a aquel, recorrió delicadamente el contorno del miembro del italiano, que ya estaba erecto.

—¡Maldición, Antonio! ¡Si tanto quieres…! —Se mordió los labios, al percatarse de que finalmente había exclamado justamente lo que el otro estaba buscando.

—No es si yo quiero. Si tú quiero y veo que tu cuerpo lo desea —dijo suavemente a la vez que sonreía triunfalmente.

—Haz… Haz lo que quieres —contestó Lovino, mirando hacia otro lado. Se cruzo de brazos, tratando de desmotivar al otro, pero su forma de encapricharse solamente conseguía que Antonio estuviera más emocionado.

—Como gustes —comentó el español, siempre con el espíritu en alto.

Inesperadamente para el muchacho, éste había rozado su lengua por la punta de su miembro, lo que provocó un sonoro gemido del otro. Lovino se dio cuenta de que para esas alturas, era imposible resistirse.

¿Para qué intentar hacerlo? Antonio encontraría la forma de volverle loco y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Y después del viaje por el que había tenido atravesar, sentir al español tan cerca de él, experimentando ese placer del que se había olvidado por largo tiempo, era… Era el paraíso.

Cada beso, cada roce que hacía con la punta de lengua, cada movimiento que el otro hacía con su muñeca, le hacía recordar la excelente decisión que había tomado al quedarse allí, a pesar de todo. Cerró sus ojos, a la vez que dejaba que Antonio se adueñara por completo de su cuerpo.

—Te amo, Lovino —dijo de repente Antonio. Al fin, después de las lágrimas derramadas, del tiempo que los había separado y todos los malditos inconvenientes por los que habían tenido que atravesar, era suyo y solamente suyo.

Un movimiento de caderas fue suficiente para escuchar aquel gemido de Lovino. El sudor le caía por la frente y sentía un poco de dolor en el lugar donde lo habían operado. Pero no le importó. Nada se comparaba a lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

—Yo también… —respondió Lovino en medio de jadeos y le dio la impresión que se le iluminó la cara. Y era así, si había algo que le encantaba escuchar de la boca del italiano, eran esas palabras.

Por supuesto, mientras estaban los dos ocupados en la cama, retozando y disfrutando sin otra preocupación, había un pequeño detalle del que se habían olvidado por completo: El hecho de que había gente abajo y que tal vez, podían escucharlos.

Subió la escalera sin mucha prisa. No quería ver nada de nada. Solamente asegurarse de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio y luego regresar en cuanto antes. Deseaba que Francis estuviera allí para hacer el trabajo por ella. Pero supuso que lo mejor que podía hacer era apurarse y regresar de inmediato.

Emma estaba desesperada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo. Así que lenta y delicadamente, fue a cerrar la puerta de arriba antes de que algún cliente se quejara. Con los ojos mirando hacia el piso, cerró la puerta y regresó a atender a los que estaban esperando.

—Ay, estos dos me van a matar… —comentó a la vez que buscaba la forma de subir el volumen de la música —. Me alegro que se hayan reconciliado, pero ¿tienen que hacer tanto escándalo? —Tomó una bocanada de aire e intentó olvidar el asunto.

Antonio se detuvo por un momento al haber escuchado cómo la puerta se había cerrado. Esto avergonzó todavía más a Lovino, quien había tenido sus dudas al respecto. El muchacho empujó al español y se sentó sobre la cama, a la vez que secaba el sudor de la frente.

—Genial —comentó un poco molesto el italiano.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué estás molesto? —preguntó ingenuamente el español, quien intentó continuar besándolo en el cuello. Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante, sintió como si algo le hubiera pateado en su costado derecho y se tiró a la cama. Dejó escapar un quejido de dolor, pero en cuanto vio la cara del muchacho, sonrió.

—No es nada —comentó a pesar de que aguantaba las ganas de gritar por el desgarrón que acababa de sufrir.

Lovino miró hacia arriba y luego se levantó, no muy sorprendido con lo que le había pasado al hispano. Claro que estaba preocupado y esa era la razón por la cual no había querido hacer nada hasta que se recuperara por completo.

—Eres un idiota —dijo mientras levantaba su ropa del suelo —. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te abría la herida o algo por el estilo, imbécil? —le reclamó —. Además, parece que alguien entró mientras, mientras… —Se rehusó a terminar la frase.

—No me puedes culpar, Lovino —comentó éste mientras que se tocaba su costado —. ¿Acaso no puedo desear estar contigo? —le preguntó —. Además, no es tan grave… —le agarró del brazo para que no se fuera de su lado.

El muchacho se limitó a suspirar. Bueno, él también había estado con ganas de estar con él. Y si no hubiera sido por ese tonto de Sadiq, las cosas hubieran sido otro cuento. Sin embargo, éstas eran las circunstancias bajo las cuales se encontraban y no había nada que podía hacer.

—Te traeré un calmante y luego te contaré lo que me dijo el abuelo. Te va a interesar —explicó el muchacho. Se puso los pantalones y fue a buscar en la cocina del piso, donde se suponía que debían estar los medicamentos.

Por supuesto, Lovino seguía pensando en quién los había pillado en pleno acto. ¿Y si había sido…? En fin, se apuró en buscar el calmante y llevárselo al español.

Luego de que el otro tomó la pastilla, se acostó a su lado. Acarició suavemente el cabello del hispano, quien había cerrado sus ojos por un rato. Aunque intentaba hacerse del fuerte, la verdad era que todavía estaba algo cansado. Pero como no quería que Lovino estuviera preocupado, hacía el esfuerzo de disimular.

—No es nada —comentó de repente el español —. De veras, estoy bien, Lovino.

—¡Maldición, Antonio! Si te sientes mal, me lo dices y ya, imbécil —se quejó —. Soy completamente capaz de cuidarte, estúpido —comentó, pues se sentía con todas las ganas para ayudar al otro.

—La última vez que dijiste eso, te escapaste —dijo por accidente Antonio y luego se mordió los labios. Nunca había sido de esos de echar en cara las cosas así de fácil, pero esta vez se había pasado de la raya. Por lo que antes de que Lovino reaccionara mal, decidió arreglarlo —. Pero sé que no lo harás esta vez.

—Vaya fe que me tienes, idiota —replicó y luego bostezó —. Voy a dormir un rato —dijo y cerró los ojos.

Antonio prefirió dejar las cosas cómo estaban. Rogaba que el otro no se hubiera enfadado de verdad y que simplemente el sueño le hubiera ganado.

En realidad, solamente estaba haciendo tiempo para pensar en cómo explicarle lo que su abuelo le había pedido a cambio del dinero.


	14. Convivencia

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

Llegada la noche, Antonio ya estaba completamente despierto. Aquella píldora le había hecho dormir durante toda la tarde, por lo que no tuvo la oportunidad de seguir escuchando la historia de Lovino. Sin embargo, ahora estaba dispuesto a escucharla en su totalidad.

Luego de bañarse, volvió a entrar a su habitación, donde el muchacho le estaba esperando. Éste había aprovechado aquella tarde para poder elegir las palabras adecuadas. La verdad era que estaba bastante nervioso, pues no sabía si Antonio aceptaría la condición que su abuelo le había impuesto.

—Ah, ha sido una siesta muy relajante —comentó el dueño de casa al entrar a su dormitorio —. Y ese baño que me preparaste, fue espectacular —dijo con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

—Me alegro, idiota —replicó éste, evidentemente preocupado. Luego sacudió su cabeza, ya que no quería que el otro se percatara de ello —. Bueno, ¿me dejarás contarte lo que me dijo el abuelo o hay otra tontería más importante? —Quería asegurarse de que éste no le volviese a interrumpir.

Antonio se sentó a su lado y le agarró de la mano. Asintió y le sonrió. Ya no iba a ver más distracciones, ahora iba a dejar que el otro terminara con su historia.

—¡Promételo, imbécil! —exclamó.

—Te lo prometo —repitió éste. Si eso iba a hacerle sentir seguro, entonces era lo que iba a decirle.

Después de suspirar, Lovino retomó su historia.

_Después de unos breves minutos de silencio, el abuelo continuó hablando. Lovino lo miraba con suspicacia, ya que no estaba seguro de qué se traía entre manos._

—_Te ayudaré, Lovino —comentó —. Pero hay una condición —dijo pausadamente, observando la reacción del otro._

—_¿Qué clase de condición? —El muchacho arqueó una de sus cejas. Ya sabía de antemano que no le iba a salir gratis aquel favor, pero le preocupaba que fuera algo absurdo o que tuviera que renunciar a algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo._

_El abuelo le agarró de los hombros y le miró directamente a sus ojos color miel. _

—_Necesito que me hagas una promesa, Lovino. No te estoy pidiendo demasiado —comentó éste. Estaba, más bien, tanteando el terreno, solamente para ver hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a llegar._

_Lovino estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, pero sabía que no estaba en condiciones de hacer un berrinche. Fuera lo que fuera, tenía que aguantarlo y aceptarlo. Supuso que eso era lo que Antonio haría en su lugar. Claro, él añadiría una enorme sonrisa, y no una falsa, sino una completamente sincera a todo eso. Por supuesto, esto ya estaba fuera del alcance del italiano._

—_¿Cuál es esa maldita promesa? —indagó el otro._

—_Quiero que me prometas que me avisarás de todos los incidentes que ocurran. No me importa si es una tonta pelea o si están con dificultades económicas. Me lo dirás en cuanto pase, ¿está bien? —explicó. Sabía que Antonio y Lovino ya eran chicos grandes, y que el primero podía cuidar perfectamente de su nieto. Sin embargo, nunca estaba de más ser cauteloso._

_Dudó por un segundo. Eso significaba que el abuelo tenía que estar al corriente de todo. Exactamente lo que sucedía con la relación de Ludwig y Feliciano. Él lo sabía básicamente todo. Claro, aquella relación no había tenido demasiados sobresaltos, así que en realidad, el abuelo no se había metido en casi nada. Es más, inclusive les había dado un lugar donde vivir con todos los gastos pagados, hasta que el alemán terminase la carrera._

_Obviamente, no podía comparar la relación de su hermano con la suya. Junto a Antonio, el camino había estado lleno de baches y rocas que impedían la buena marcha. Había sido una relación bastante tumultuosa y sabía con seguridad que su abuelo no iba a dejar escapar un mísero detalle. _

_Sin embargo, nunca había confiado tanto que la relación iba a funcionar como ahora. Iba a asegurarse de que las cosas marcharan bien, pues no quería perder a Antonio y si había algo que no iba a volver a hacer, eso era lastimarlo. Iba a hacer su mayor esfuerzo para ser feliz al lado del español y esto se lo iba a demostrar a su abuelo y a quién fuera que estuviera dudando._

—_Te lo prometo —dijo con firmeza, lo que sorprendió al otro._

—_Te tomo la palabra, Lovino —le abrazó con fuerza y con cariño —. Confío en que lo harás._

—_¡Claro que lo haré! —exclamó, casi ofendido. Por Antonio, era capaz de cualquier cosa, inclusive una promesa tan ridícula como ésa._

_Esa noche, se había quedado para cenar y dormir. Si había algo que disfrutaba de la capital, era la excelente comida que había. Hacía tiempo que no comía algo tan delicioso y tan caro. Ciertamente, le encantaba el estilo de vida del mayor. Pero a pesar de eso, estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo eso con tal de estar con Antonio._

_A la mañana, el abuelo acompañó a Lovino hasta el aeropuerto, para poder despedirse de él. Además, para aprovechar e intercambiar unas últimas palabras antes de que aquel volviera a aquel pequeño pueblo._

—_Aquí estamos, Lovino —dijo a modo de entablar una conversación._

—_Sí, supongo —Éste estaba ansioso, moviendo su rodilla rápidamente. Todo lo que quería hacer era estar junto a Antonio._

_El mayor se dio cuenta enseguida de lo impaciente que estaba el otro. Sonrió, ya que le pareció bastante tierno de su parte. Decidió que ése sería el mejor lugar para entregárselo, así que buscó su maletín. Lovino pretendió que no estaba prestando atención, pero le causaba curiosidad lo que el otro iba a sacar._

—_Toma —le entregó el cheque con una enorme cantidad de dinero —. Espero que sea suficiente —comentó con una sonrisa._

_Lovino casi se volvió loco. No podía creerlo. _

—_¿Es esto una maldita broma? —preguntó sorprendido. Su abuelo se había pasado, pues era mucho más de lo que le había solicitado. Casi se le había caído la mandíbula por culpa de la impresión que le había causado._

_El abuelo se rió por la reacción del otro y luego le abrazó._

—_Espero que puedan comenzar una buena vida juntos —comentó. _

_Lovino no dijo nada, pero estaba muy agradecido que su abuelo. Se aguantó las ganas de sonreír, porque sabía que eso era lo que buscaba y era demasiado orgulloso como para darle ese gusto._

—_Gracias… —dijo con dificultad para no saltarle encima. _

—_Llámame si necesitas algo —explicó el hombre —. Puedes contar conmigo._

_Después de abrazarlo con indiferencia, se fue del vehículo._

—Eso fue lo que sucedió —dijo para concluir y tomó una bocanada de aire. Estaba bastante agotado, pero feliz de poder haber finalizado su relato de una vez por todas. Y Antonio había cumplido con su promesa de quedarse callado.

Estaba tan cansado que terminó recostándose por el regazo del español.

Por su lado, Antonio estaba bastante sorprendido. Por una parte, estaba asombrado por la capacidad de compromiso del otro, a sabiendas de que solía ser del tipo "¡No te metas en mis malditos problemas, idiota!" Y por otro, no sabía qué pensar acerca de lo que le había pedido el abuelo. No sabía si estaba cómodo con que supiera todo lo que ocurriera con ellos.

Suspiró antes de decir alguna palabra. Lovino lo miraba con bastante interés, porque no estaba seguro de qué iba a salir de su boca. Sabía que era un poco extraño y algo metiche el pedido de su abuelo, pero al menos para él, había sido un buen precio a pagar por la inmensa cantidad de dinero que le había dado.

—Bueno… —Le dio un beso en la mejilla al otro —. Supongo que no puede ser tan mal —comentó finalmente, a pesar de que tenía un par de dudas. Sin embargo, sabía que hacer esa promesa había sido mucho más difícil para Lovino y si lo había aceptado, era porque realmente quería ayudarlo.

—¿No te molesta, idiota? —cuestionó Lovino. Había creído que lo iba a reprochar, que le iba a romper el cheque ahí mismo… Estaba asombrado por lo bien que lo había tomado.

—Un poco, pero… Sé que esto lo has hecho con las mejores intenciones del mundo —le besó tiernamente, solamente para demostrarle lo mucho que apreciaba aquel esfuerzo —. De verdad, te agradezco lo que hiciste —Si bien no era cierto que no le había hecho gracia que desapareciera, ahora ya estaba mucho más tranquilo al saber que durante todo ese tiempo, había estado con su abuelo.

El italiano se ruborizó y no dijo nada al respecto, solamente miró hacia otro lado. No quería demostrarlo, pero estaba contento que el otro tomara de esa manera.

Luego de un breve instante de silencio, Antonio decidió que era momento de plantearle una importante cuestión. Tomó una bocanada de aire y luego tiró la pregunta al aire.

—Entonces, ¿te vas a mudar conmigo? —indagó éste. Aún no habían podido hablar de ese tema y el español quería tener alguna idea acerca de lo que iba a suceder en el futuro próximo. Le entusiasmaba que se quedara con él, que compartieran mucho más tiempo y recuperar todo lo que habían perdido.

Sabía que era un paso muy importante en la relación. Y aunque era cierto que se habían distanciado, era la perfecta oportunidad para retomarla.

—Bueno, solamente si lo quieres —aclaró de inmediato. No quería presionarlo demasiado, aunque estaba realmente emocionado con esa idea.

Lovino le dio una mirada de incertidumbre. Le gustaba la idea, bastante de hecho. Podría evitar que cierto francés volviera a acurrucarse con su pareja y podía controlar las visitas del español. De esa manera, podía sentirse mucho más seguro.

El único problema era que nunca había vivido sin su abuelo o su hermano. Esto suponía una nueva experiencia y esto no era algo que le agradaba demasiado. Se quedó pensando por un buen rato, pues si bien la idea era buena, llevarla a cabo era una cosa completamente distinta.

Nunca había pasado más de dos días en la casa del español, para luego regresar a su piso. Pero ahora que Feliciano y Ludwig estaban casados, era obvio que no podía continuar viviendo con ellos. Y por supuesto, Lovino estaba contento con el hecho de volver a ver la cara del "macho patatas" a la mañana u ordenándole que ayude con la limpieza.

Tenía curiosidad de saber cómo sería la convivencia con Antonio, a tiempo completo. Esto podría funcionar bastante bien y llevarlos lejos en la relación o ser una completa catástrofe, la cual culminaría rompiendo con el español. Lovino dejó escapar un suspiro, todo era posible.

¿Y si se convertía en alguien como Ludwig, alguien que le dijera que debía colaborar con la casa y demás cosas fastidiosas? Ciertamente, Lovino no quería hacer nada de esas tonterías.

—¿Entonces? —Antonio estaba un poco confundido con su silencio. Pensó que le rechazaría o le aceptaría con rapidez, en lugar de estar pensándolo tanto. Esperaba que Lovino no tuviese duda alguna acerca de su relación, luego de todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Por qué no lo hablamos por la mañana, idiota? —preguntó. Se sentía demasiado agotado como para decidir algo tan importante como eso.

Antonio asintió. No quería presionarlo demasiado y sería mejor si lo hablaran después de haber descansado. Aparte, sabía que el italiano había estado de aquí para allá durante esos tres últimos días.

—Como quieras —comentó mientras el otro se acurrucaba encima de su pecho. Antonio acarició suavemente el cabello del italiano —. Te amo, Lovino —susurró mientras que el otro se dormía entre sus brazos.

Al día siguiente, Antonio se quedó parado en su balcón mientras que esperaba que Lovino se despertara. Era un precioso día de primavera, no hacía ni calor ni frío. Miraba a la gente entrar y salir de su cafetería, como todos los días. La verdad era que no podía aguantar las ganas de ponerse a trabajar y cocinar dulces.

Sin embargo, no había una mejor sensación que la de ver a Lovino en su cama. Simplemente, le encantaba que estuviera allí. Podría quedarse todo el día viéndolo.

Pero de repente, Emma entró a la habitación…

—¡Antonio! —exclamó desesperada —. ¡Es urgente!

Éste se volteó de inmediato. ¿Y ahora qué rayos pasaba?

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	15. Futuro incierto

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

Antonio se quedó callado por un buen rato mirando a Emma. ¿Qué podía ser tan urgente para qué tuviera venir a todo lo que daba hasta su encuentro? Se levantó de inmediato y apenas puso un pie, cuando pudo oler el humo que parecía provenir de la cocina.

—Estoy seguro que no es nada —comentó el español con una enorme sonrisa y enseguida fue hacia la cocina de la cafetería. Aunque podía oler ese apestoso olor, no le dio mucha importancia.

No dudó un segundo más y partió hacia allí, a pesar de que se suponía que no debía hacer ningún esfuerzo físico. Sabía que debía darse prisa y cuando puso un pie allí abajo, se dio cuenta del pequeño problema. Se rascó la nuca, pues nunca había visto que eso pasara. Se preguntó desde hace cuánto que la máquina funcionaba así de mal.

La rubia se limitó a suspirar, pues estaba segura de que lo que iba a ver en unos pocos minutos, era para motivo de preocupación. Se dio la vuelta para poder seguir a su amigo, cuando se dio cuenta de que Lovino no se estaba moviendo.

—Vamos —le pidió con una adorable sonrisa y le agarró de la mano.

Si bien Lovino se sobresaltó un poco, intentó parecer lo más normal posible. Continuaba molesto y todavía tenía algunas ideas que le revoloteaban por la cabeza. Sin embargo, estaba haciendo lo mejor de sí para no explotar y hacer una estúpida escena dramática.

Para cuando la belga y el italiano llegaron a la cocina, Antonio estaba tosiendo un poco debido al humo que desprendía el horno.

—Ah, Emma. Pensé que era algo más importante, algo así como, el tipo que viene a cobrar el impuesto —se rió y luego le dio una palmada al equipo que se estaba quemando. Miró a la rubia quien realmente estaba muy preocupada.

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¡¿Quieres quemarte la jodida palma de la mano o qué mierda pretendes?! —le reclamó el italiano. En realidad, no quería volver a ver a Antonio en el hospital y ésa era su manera de hacerle saber lo mucho que le importaba.

La belga se limitó a suspirar y luego se dio media vuelta, sólo para observar la reacción de Lovino. Era obvio que no era la única que estaba reacción por de más. Pero no podía lidiar con ambos a la vez. Tenía que darle prioridad a Antonio, pues ése era el asunto más importante.

Además, estaba segura que el único que podría calmar y tranquilizar a Lovino, era Antonio.

Se acercó al español, para ver si podía hacerle ver la gravedad de la situación. Tenía que demostrarle que su preocupación iba más que esos humos que echaba la máquina en cuestión.

—Antonio, el asunto es que… —La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro. Sabía que no era el momento más adecuado para hablarle acerca de ello. Se sentía bastante culpable. Pero había hecho lo mejor que había podido y supuso que ya era hora de un cambio —. El horno anda muy mal. Ya hace unas cuantas semanas que funciona de ésta manera —Miró directamente a los ojos verdes del otro.

Aunque ciertamente ése era un gran problema, Antonio no se preocupó demasiado. De hecho, todo lo que hizo fue sonreír y luego abrazarle a su amiga. De algún modo u otro, iban a encontrar una solución y volverían a cocinar los ricos dulces de siempre.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste de esto antes? —interrogó el dueño del lugar. Sabía que la muchacha no le habría escondido aquella información con mala intención.

—Bueno… —Le agarró por el brazo y sonrió —. Es que con tantos líos, no quise molestarte más.

Lovino se sintió un tanto aludido cuando Emma dijo eso, pero prefirió mantenerse callado. Incluso él sabía que ése era un pésimo momento para comenzar una pelea.

Claro, esto no le agradó en lo más mínimo a Lovino, quien estuvo a punto de sacar a regañadientes al español de ahí. Sabía que era realmente estúpido ponerse celoso de esa forma, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Siempre había tenido cierta aversión por la relación que esos dos mantenían. Sin embargo, para poder controlarse, se dio media vuelta y esperó a que se terminaran de abrazar o lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

De inmediato, el muchacho sintió la mano firme del español que acariciaba su hombro. Era como si supiera que estaba pensando en él.

—¿Ocurre algo, Lovino? —le preguntó éste mientras que le abrazaba por la cintura. Si existía alguien le hacía sentir mejor, ése era el italiano. Aunque ahora tenía una nueva preocupación, le bastaba con tener al otro cerca para poder sentirse aliviado. Mientras que estuviera a su lado, nada podría afectarle.

—No, para nada, idiota —Se giró para mirarle directamente al rostro. Le acarició suavemente la piel y en un impulso, le dio un tierno beso en la boca.

La muchacha les dio la espalda para no interrumpirles. Decidió que mientras que esos dos andaban en su mundo, debía llamar a algún técnico para que viniera a revisar el equipo y la instalación eléctrica.

—Gracias —dijo Antonio luego de separarse un poco del italiano. Solamente había querido estar un rato con él, pero aquel beso le había hecho feliz.

Esa tarde, llegó el electricista para desconectar todo los aparatos. Aunque Antonio todavía se estaba recuperando, miraba con mucha atención lo que aquel hacía. Era en lo único en lo que podía concentrarse, en realidad. Sabía que si no reparaba todo eso, no iba a tener a su clientela de vuelta y no quería estar dependiendo del abuelo de su chico.

Emma estaba a su lado, le había agarrado firmemente del brazo para que no se cayera en caso de que se sintiera mareado. El olor era bastante molesto y por ello, habían tenido que abrir todas las ventanas y puertas. ¡Agh! Era tan terrible que incluso estaban usando tapabocas para que no lo inhalaran por allí.

Lovino estaba sentado lejos de ellos, ya que no le importaba mucho el asunto. Sabía que era grave y todo eso, pero no entendía exactamente por qué había tanto revuelo. Si hubiera sido Antonio, hubiera mandado cambiar todo de una vez, sin armar tanto desastre. Suspiró, estaba comenzando a ponerse impaciente.

De repente, el español se dio la vuelta y miró a su chico. Le dio una suave sonrisa y de inmediato, regresó a concentrarse en el asunto de la cocina. Lovino miraba y miraba el reloj. Todo lo que quería hacer era comer en ese momento, ¿cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar?

Antonio se había percatado de la impaciencia del otro, y claro que quería apresurar las cosas. Esperaba que el técnico le diera alguna buena noticia, para poder dedicarse enteramente al muchacho. Comer una rica pasta y beber un poco de vino no le vendría para nada mal.

—¿Se va a poder reparar, verdad? —preguntó el hispano mientras que se acercaba al especialista. No era que fuera tacaño o algo por el estilo, si no más bien tendría que hacer un viaje a la ciudad más cercana para poder adquirir una máquina como ésa.

El técnico se quedó observando un buen rato sus alrededores. Los otros equipos del lugar también estaban en malas condiciones. Se secó el sudor que caía por sus ojos y luego fue junto al dueño del lugar. No estaba muy seguro de cómo se lo iba a decir, pues de inmediato notó ese brilló de esperanza en sus ojos.

—Bueno, señor… —Comenzó a hablar mientras que continuaba observando el equipamiento —. Yo creo que lo mejor sería que remplace todo lo que tiene aquí. Si no es el horno, será otra cosa más. Francamente, le sería más sencillo cambiar todo de una vez —explicó el experto.

Antonio casi se desmayó tras escuchar la sugerencia del hombre. ¿De dónde iba a conseguir tanto dinero? Sabía que no le quedaba otra que usar el dinero que debía ir para sus gastos médicos y utilizarlo para sus nuevas máquinas. De lo contrario, se quedaría sin los escasos ingresos que estaba percibiendo. O peor aún, tendría que cerrar la tienda e intentar conseguir algún trabajo que lo ayudara a mantenerse en pie.

Emma lo agarró del brazo y le acarició el rostro, pues se había puesto pálido y estaba sudando demasiado. Ella también estaba muy preocupada por lo que le acababa de decir el otro. Nunca había sido su intención que la tienda cerrara. No le había pasado por la cabeza que algo por el estilo podría ocurrir.

—¡Te prometo que encontraremos alguna solución! —exclamó la belga, intentando ser lo más positiva que podía ser. Aunque, sinceramente, no estaba segura de cómo iban a pagar todo eso.

Además de cambiar los equipos, también tenían que pagar a los técnicos para que instalaran todo. Habría tanto gasto que Antonio estaba comenzando a marearse por la cantidad de números que se le arrojaban. ¿Cómo iba a afrontar todo eso solo? Antonio tuvo que sentarse para no caerse ahí mismo.

—Le dejo el presupuesto aquí, señor —El técnico se lo dejó sobre la mesa donde solían atender a los clientes —. Si tiene alguna pregunta, no dude en contactarnos —. Se retiró para poder dejar a esos dos conversar sobre el futuro de la cafetería.

Después de que el hombre se hubiera retirado, Lovino se acercó. Le gruñía bastante el estómago y quería ir a preparar la cocina. Estaba a punto de reclamar, como siempre acostumbraba, cuando vio el rostro apesadumbrado del español. No entendía qué rayos había pasado, pero fuera lo que fuera, había conseguido esfumar su sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasa, Antonio?! Hace un segundo, estabas súper contento… —Éste se sentó a su lado e intentó mirarle directamente a los ojos verdes. Sin embargo, Antonio estaba escondido detrás de sus brazos, como si eso pudiera solucionar su problema.

Lovino lo sacudió varias veces para llamar su atención, pero el otro no le prestaba atención. De hecho, se dejaba hacer como si nada le importara. La mera idea de perder su tienda por culpa de no tener el dinero suficiente, le había hecho decaer demasiado. ¿Qué iba a hacer luego? ¿Cómo iba a reponerse? ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Lovino a los ojos y decirle que todo estaba bien, cuando la realidad distaba de todo eso?

No era un pesimista, nunca lo había sido. Incluso cuando vio a aquel muchacho con otro, había tenido la confianza para recuperarlo. Pero, esta vez… Esta vez, las circunstancias eran completamente distintas. ¿De dónde se suponía que iba a sacar tanto dinero? Y no era algo que quería decírselo a Lovino.

Aunque no creía en ocultarle las cosas a su pareja, ¿cómo se suponía que le iba a decir qué necesitaba dinero o de lo contrario, tendría que cerrar su tienda? ¿Con qué cara se lo diría? Además… Además, se suponía que iba a ser él quien se ocuparía del italiano, quien le mantendría sin tener que pedir ayuda a nadie más.

Se levantó de muy mala gana. No le miró ni al muchacho ni a su amiga. Necesitaba pensar en algo y pronto. No quería pedir dinero a nadie, mucho menos a la familia de su novio. ¿Qué pensaría el abuelo si se le ocurría proponérselo? ¿Qué sólo estaba con su nieto por su fortuna y nada más? Esa no era precisamente la imagen que quería mostrarle.

—¿Antonio? —preguntó la rubia, quién se acercó lentamente a su amigo. Intentó posar su mano sobre su espalda, pero éste se movió bastante rápido. No pensó nunca que esto le iba a afectar tanto.

—Voy a dar un paseo —Esbozó una sonrisa falsa y se puso su chaqueta encima. No quería quedarse allí por nada del mundo. Necesitaba aire fresco y meditar un poco acerca de la situación en la cual se hallaba.

—¡¿A dónde mierda crees qué vas?! —Lovino no conseguía entender qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del español, pero estaba determinado a saberlo. No iba a dejar que se fuera antes de que le pudiera dar alguna explicación —. Has estado de un humor de perros desde que ese gordinflón se marchó. ¿Hay algo qué me quieras decir, maldito bastardo? —indagó molesto.

No sabía qué era, pero tenía la impresión de que Antonio no le estaba contando lo que había pasado. Por supuesto le irritaba ver que el otro no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para explicarle la gravedad de la situación. Sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con el horno, así que decidió decírselo de frente.

—Si es por culpa de ese maldito horno, ¿por qué no te compras otro y ya está? ¡Demonios, te complicas demasiado la vida! —exclamó. Lamentablemente, acababa de tocar la vena sensible, la razón por la cual el hispano estaba tan preocupado.

Antonio no respondió. Se guardó la billetera en su bolsillo y se fue hasta la puerta, sin dirigirle la mirada a Lovino. Sin embargo, éste no desistió y le persiguió. No iba a dejar que le ignorara, simplemente porque se le daba las reverendas ganas.

—¡Hazme caso, maldito bastardo! —reclamó el muchacho, mientras que cerraba con fuerza el puño. Quiso ir detrás de él pero la belga lo detuvo.

—Necesito… Necesito pensar —comentó y cerró la puerta.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	16. Vincent

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo XVI**

El español miró una vez más hacia atrás, hacia su querida tienda. Realmente, estaba entristecido por toda la situación. Sabía que era absurdo ponerse mal por algo material, pero era todo lo que tenía. Le había costado bastante construirla e inaugurarla, ya que lo había hecho con toda la ilusión del mundo. ¿Y ahora se suponía que debía abandonarla?

Respiró profundamente. No podía renunciar a algo que le había costado tanto esfuerzo, tanto sudor derramado… No iba a darse por vencido con algo que había sido su sueño y que aún lo era. No hasta que se le agotasen las opciones para salvarla.

Además, no sabía si Lovino lo entendería de verdad. Siempre lo había tenido todo, así que… En realidad, no podía enojarse con él por eso. Sin embargo, necesitaba alejarse por un tiempo, para poner sus ideas en orden. Quizás luego podría explicárselo al muchacho.

Antonio recorrió el pueblo entero mientras que trataba de pensar en alguna solución. No quería cargar con ese problema a Lovino, pero no sabía cómo decirle que tendría que buscar un nuevo trabajo y ahorrar para poder abrir su tienda de nuevo. Eso significaba que Lovino también tendría que aportar, porque con un solo sueldo era imposible mantenerse dos personas, sobre todo, con el gusto tan delicado del italiano.

Sacudió su cabeza. La idea de que el muchacho trabajara era realmente absurda, por muchas razones. La primera, era un maldito haragán. No se lo imaginaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para nada. En segundo, ¿qué clase de empleador contrataría a alguien con el carácter que tenía su chico? A él, le parecía adorable pero otros, tal vez, no lo verían así…

En tercer lugar, para conseguir trabajo, tendrían que ir a la gran ciudad. A pesar de que amaba el pueblo donde vivían, el lugar era tan pequeño que no creía posible que pudieran conseguir un empleo que los pudiera mantener a flote.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué demonios voy a hacer?! —exclamó molesto y desesperado. Tenía ganas de entregarse y darse por vencido, pero sabía que esa no era una opción. Eso no iba a solucionar ninguno de sus problemas.

Se hallaba sentado sobre un banco de la plaza central, muy cerca de donde le había dado el primer beso al italiano. Estaba empezando a creer que sólo le daba más y más problemas a aquel. ¿Acaso era incapaz de hacerle feliz? Porque eso era lo único que le importaba.

Y ahora que lo tenía exclusivamente para él… No quería perderlo, de nuevo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Acaso eso era imposible que estuviera a su lado? No… Estaba completamente seguro de que Lovino era para él. Respiró profundamente, para poder mantenerse calmado.

Y ahí fue cuando escuchó una voz extrañamente conocida…

—¡¿Qué demonios haces lloriqueando en medio de una plaza?! —Al español le dio una sensación más de regaño que otra cosa. No podía ser él. Era imposible que fuera él. Quizás su consciencia le estaba reprendiendo y sonaba justamente como él. Ésa era la única explicación que tenía.

Sin embargo, sólo por precaución, ya que no podía pegarse el lujo de ser asaltado y perder el resto del dinero que le quedaba, levantó la mirada. Abrió como platos sus ojos verdes, porque francamente no estaba seguro de lo que estaba viendo.

Allí, altivo, con su pipa en la boca, su cabello rubio en punta, su cicatriz a un lado de la cabeza… No podía ser otro más que él. Por supuesto, no entendía qué demonios hacía ahí o cómo lo había encontrado en plena oscuridad. El día estaba mejorando cada vez más, pensó el español.

—No estoy lloriqueando —replicó de inmediato el español, mientas que se secaba rápidamente los ojos.

—No me engañas, idiota —respondió. Enseguida, sin invitación, se sentó al lado del hispano, quien estaba bastante anonadado —Te conozco demasiado bien como para vengas a mentirme de esa manera —comentó mientras que seguía fumando.

Sin embargo, Antonio no sentía las ganas de hablar de eso con él. O al menos, no en ese momento. Además, estaba realmente curioso por saber qué estaba haciendo allí. Hacía un buen tiempo que no lo veía. La última vez… Habían decidido terminar su relación y el holandés había abandonado el pueblo, por motivo de trabajo.

—¿Qué…? —Intentó poner en orden sus ideas, para no sonar como si estuviera ebrio o algo así. Estaba tan confundido y tan curioso, que no sabía por dónde empezar. Suspiró y luego pudo hablar finalmente —¿Por qué has regresado? Pensé que estabas muy a gusto en la capital —Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y después apoyó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del otro, porque no estaba seguro de que fuera real.

El otro se tomó su tiempo antes de comenzar a hablar. A pesar de que el español no le había contestado su pregunta, asumió que lo haría más tarde. Miró la luna blanca que iluminaba el cielo y respondió:

—Vine a visitar a Emma, tarado —Dejó escapar el humo —Y a hablar contigo —Esto lo dijo en un tono de voz mucho más bajo.

—¿Eh? —Antonio rió nerviosamente al escuchar esas últimas palabras. Lo último que necesitaba era otro enredo amoroso. Ya había pasado suficiente con Lovino como para meterse en otro lío, así que antes de que pasara algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, se levantó —¿Sabes? Recordé que tengo cosas que hacer así que… —Le dio la espalda para ponerse en marcha hacia su tienda, a pesar de que aún no había conseguido solución a sus problemas financieros.

—Me voy a quedar en lo de Emma —le dijo con su voz grave, antes de que el otro pudiera distanciarse demasiado de él —. Sé que tienes problemas de dinero, idiota. Tú sólo te has delatado —le comentó sin moverse de lugar y sin desprender su mirada del español.

Sin embargo, éste no dijo nada. Sólo se despidió con una señal y caminó rápidamente hacia su tienda. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando para regresar de esa manera? En el peor momento de su vida, tenía que aparecerse. Se lo iba a comentar sin falta a la belga, aunque no estaba seguro si debía decírselo a Lovino o cómo éste reaccionaría si supiera que su ex estaba rondando por el pueblo.

Mientras tanto, en la cafetería, Lovino estaba sentado en la mesa más próxima de la puerta. No le importaba qué tanto debía esperar, sólo quería que Antonio regresara. Emma intentaba animarle un poco, luego de haberle contado la situación del otro.

—Le daré dinero del abuelo y ya está. Ese imbécil se preocupa demasiado —resolvió mientras que apoyaba su rostro por la mesa. Ya estaba siendo tarde y quería ir a dormir. Sin embargo, no planeaba irse a la cama hasta que Antonio estuviera ahí a su lado.

—Lovi, no creo que esa sea la solución —comentó la rubia. Sabía que el italiano tenía todas las buenas intenciones del mundo al decir eso, pero eso sería un enorme golpe al orgullo del español. A pesar de que no se notara, incluso alguien como Antonio lo tenía muy presente y era algo que debía ser respetado.

—¿Por qué no? Tendría nuevas máquinas y podría tener su tienda —Lovino miró por largo rato a su compañera, porque no entendía exactamente cuál era el problema —No tiene nada malo —aseguró.

Emma respiró profundamente. ¿Cómo iba a explicar un asunto tan delicado a alguien que nunca le había faltado nada, a alguien que simplemente pedía y se le concedía cualquiera de sus caprichos? No culpaba a Lovino de ser así, esa había sido su crianza y sería bastante difícil cambiarle.

Sin embargo, no era de ésas que se daban por vencidas con la gente. Mucho menos con el novio de su mejor amigo.

—A ver, a Antonio le costó mucho esfuerzo y dedicación conseguir todo esto —Comenzó a explicar, esperando que el otro le estuviese escuchando atentamente. Le agarró de la mano y sonrió, antes de continuar hablando —. Tuvo que trabajar en muchas cosas para poder ahorrar el dinero suficiente para pagar todo. Y a eso hay que añadir que pidió un préstamo y los bancos no son precisamente comprensivos —Tomó un poco del café que había sobre la mesa. Luego miró hacia afuera, pues le parecía que el español se estaba tardando demasiado.

El muchacho quiso protestar pero no tenía palabras. Es decir, supuso que Antonio tuvo que hacer malabares para poder abrir su propia tienda, la única en todo el pueblo. Eso lo entendía. Lo que le molestaba, en realidad, era no saber cómo podía ayudarle a salir a flote.

En ese preciso instante, Antonio entró a la tienda. Por la expresión en su rostro, parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma. Técnicamente, el holandés era como un fantasma de su pasado, así que su expresión era la correcta. Intentó recuperar el aliento antes de hablar. Necesitaba hablar con Emma en ese mismísimo instante, por supuesto, a solas.

—¡¿En dónde estabas, maldito imbécil?! —le reclamó Lovino, quien rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y fue al encuentro de su novio. Ciertamente, podía ver que estaba muy preocupado. ¿La situación era así de mala?

Aunque al hispano le alegró ver a su chico tan preocupado por él, no podía hablar de esa persona con él. Al menos, todavía no.

—¿Por qué no vas a preparar la cama mientras que hablo un rato con Emma? —le pidió.

Lovino no supo qué responder. Le dio la impresión que detrás de esas palabras, le había dicho: "Los adultos tienen que hablar". Aparentemente, no era tan maduro como para que le contara sobre sus asuntos. Se enfadó, no le gustaba que le dejara de lado de esa manera tan… Lo que sea. Simplemente no le agradó.

—Vete a la mierda —le replicó y se subió al dormitorio, como si fuera un niño al que le acababan de castigar. Tenía ganas de escuchar la conversación, pero estaba demasiado sulfurado como para poder sentarse en las escaleras tranquilo y oír. Así que no le quedó otra que obedecer e irse a la cama. Sin embargo, cuando viera a Antonio, lo iba a confrontar.

Tanto el español como la belga se rieron al escuchar las palabras del muchacho. Ya estaban prácticamente acostumbrados a tal trato, así que realmente no les importó. Era el momento de que el primero le comentase a la segunda sobre la persona con la cual se había encontrado por accidente.

Antonio sentó en el mismo lugar que había ocupado Lovino hacía un buen rato. Emma sabía qué la cara de preocupación que tenía era distinta a la que había puesto anteriormente. Estaba casi temblando, sólo que lo estaba disimulando. Quizás para que el italiano no se diera cuenta de ello. Pero a ella no se la podía engañar tan fácilmente.

El dueño del lugar estuvo un buen rato pensando en lo que iba a decir. Era su hermano, después de todo. Ya le había puesto más de una vez en una posición incómoda y no quería volver a hacerlo. Sin embargo, la situación lo requería.

—No sabía que Vincent iba a estar por aquí —comentó finalmente, después de varios minutos en completo silencio. No quería que luciera como si se lo estuviera reclamando o algo así, aunque le hubiera gustado tener alguna información al respecto, quizás para prepararse o algo así.

—Sí, lo siento —se lamentó la muchacha quien sabía muy bien acerca de la historia que ambos compartían. Simplemente se le había escapado. O quizás no lo había considerado importante mencionarlo, ya que no quería Antonio se estresara más de lo que ya estaba —Me avisó un par de días atrás que vendría al pueblo. Y tal vez haya mencionado que quería verte… —Honestamente se sentía bastante culpable por ello. No era de mantenerle secretos a su amigo.

Después de aquel incómodo silencio que rodeó a los dos, Antonio esbozó una sonrisa. Bueno, las cosas ya no podían empeorar, sólo mejorar. Eso fue lo que quería creer en realidad. ¿Cómo rayos iba a balancear con todo? Francamente, no lo sabía. Sin embargo, estaba completamente seguro de que lamentarse no iba a ayudarlo en lo absoluto.

—Tenemos mucho trabajo qué hacer, ¿eh? —comentó riéndose un poco Antonio, porque francamente la risa era lo único que le quedaba.

—Sí, tienes mucha razón —Emma intentó mostrarse tan positiva como aquel. Sin embargo, lidiar con su hermano y el español no iba a ser precisamente muy sencillo.

Además, Lovino no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados…

* * *

Casi tres meses después, conseguí la idea para terminar esta historia. Sólo diré que la clave estarán en Vincent y Sadiq (que volverá a aparecer).

¡Gracias por leer~!


	17. Chapter 17

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo XVII**

Luego de estar hasta a la una de la madrugada, conversando con Emma y decidiendo qué sería lo mejor, Antonio entró muy lentamente a la cama. Había sido un día agotador. Quería dormir y descansar hasta que los problemas se solucionaran por arte de magia. ¡Lo que daría porque eso fuera posible! Pero ésa era la cruda realidad.

Miró a Lovino antes de cerrar sus ojos. No quería pedirle nada más. Pero era obvio que, si quería seguir adelante, tenía que trabajar. En realidad, ambos debían hacerlo. Y francamente, no se imaginaba a Lovino haciéndolo. No porque no fuera capaz, sólo que… Siempre había sido un chico consentido.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. No iba a traer problemas a la cama. Quería dormir lo más cómodamente posible y por supuesto, sin reñir. Le dio un beso muy suave en la mejilla y se acostó.

A la mañana siguiente, Lovino durmió hasta bien entrada la mañana. De repente, recordó que iba a confrontar al español para que le dijera lo que había sucedido. Estaba casi seguro de que algo le estaba ocultando y quería saber qué era. No le importaba el precio o lo qué tuviera qué hacer para que le revelara lo que fuera que le estaba ocultando.

Si bien era cierto que no había sido un buen novio hasta ese momento, quería demostrarle que podía serlo cuando se proponía. Tan sólo quería que confiara en él y que le dijera las cosas en claro. Tal vez, incluso podría sorprenderle con alguna idea o dos para salir adelante del embrollo.

Tras salir del baño, fue al comedor. Sin embargo, pudo escuchar una voz grave, que no conocía, que provenía desde el piso de abajo. Bajó muy lentamente, se sentó en las escaleras y luego miró para ver de quién se trataba: Un hombre alto, quizás un par de años mayor que Antonio a lo sumo, de cabellos rubios como los de Emma y puntiagudos.

¿Por qué alguien así estaba en el piso del español? Bueno, en el piso de ambos. Ahora que vivía con el hispano, supuso que lo compartirían todo. Aunque ese "todo" solamente incluyera las pertenencias del mencionado. Por ello, pensaba que era una obligación de aquel que le dijera qué estaba pasando.

Sin embargo, antes de confrontarlo, decidió escuchar por un rato la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en la cocina de la cafetería. Después de todo, detestaba a los extraños y no quería acercarse a ese hombre tan extraño que estaba allí.

—No era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí, Vincent —dijo con voz temblorosa el dueño del lugar. Nunca se ponía nervioso con el holandés. La verdadera razón de sus nervios era que Lovino entrara en cualquier momento y malinterpretara la situación, cosa que era muy posible que ocurriera.

—Emma me había dicho que habías abierto una cafetería y que ella te ayudaba —se limitó a decir, mientras que observaba todo con mucha curiosidad. Quería conocer el lugar que su ex prometido había abierto —No está nada mal —murmuró más para sí.

Una de las razones por las cuales había decidido revisar dicho lugar, era para ver bajo qué condiciones trabajaba su hermana menor. Al menos, a sabiendas de que no iba a escuchar su opinión de todos modos, podía darle un vistazo o dos.

Antonio deseó eso. Que no estuviera nada mal. Que esas palabras fueran ciertas. Pero lamentablemente, no era así.

—Está… cerrado —respondió después de unos largos minutos de silencio. Él sentía que había sido todo un fracaso, aunque no pensaba decírselo ni a Lovino ni al holandés que ahora estaba parado frente a él —Por supuesto que momentáneamente —rió de inmediato, para dejar en claro que el asunto no era de mucha importancia.

No obstante, a Vincent no le podía engañar. Estuvieron años y años juntos. ¿De verdad pensaba que lo engañaba de esa manera? Además, las finanzas se le daban demasiado bien como para saber cuándo algo andaba bien o mal. Respiró profundamente. Sabía que, como su hermana adorada no estaba allí, podía ser brutalmente sincero con él.

—No tienes un centavo, ¿verdad? —No necesitaba una respuesta porque ya la sabía de antemano. Pasó su dedo por cada una de las máquinas de la cocina. Pudo ver que la gran mayoría eran obsoletas y era obvio que el español necesitaba cambiarlas con urgencia —Interesante —Volvió a murmurar para sí.

Los enormes ojos del italiano se abrieron de par en par. ¿Qué significaba eso de que no tenía un centavo? ¿Y por qué revisaba todo de esa manera? ¿Era otro inspector del Gobierno o qué? Lentamente, su rulito fue asomando, mientras que bajaba un par de escalones más. Necesitaba oír más antes de entrometerse.

—¡Vincent, no digas cosas así! —exclamó mientras que continuaba sonriendo, aunque ahora estaba tan colorado como sus amados tomates —Claro que tengo dinero. ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario? —comentó y luego le mostró su billetera. Pero cuando la abrió, sólo salieron algunos papeles que había guardado y sus documentos personales.

Hubo un rato de tensión entre ambos, hasta que Antonio empezó a recoger todo lo caída, rogando que el otro no se hubiera percatado de ello. Lovino miró muy atentamente, y al igual que el holandés, vio que aquel no llevaba un solo billete encima consigo. Vociferó unas cuantas groserías por lo bajo, no confiaba en él. O por lo menos, no lo suficiente para decírselo él mismo. Emma se lo había contado, pero había esperado que ella exagerara o algo por el estilo.

Se alejó un poco de su visitante. No quería hablar de eso con él. Tampoco quería que estuviera allí en un primer lugar, pero no era tan descortés como para no recibirlo. En fin, sólo deseaba que se fuera lo más pronto que pudiera ser. No se sentía cómodo con él y mucho menos ahora, que tenía muy bien en claro cuál era su situación económica. Estaba casi seguro de que se burlaría de él, ya que aquel era un excelente administrador de su dinero.

—Irás a trabajar a la capital, ¿no es así? —preguntó repentinamente el rubio. Esto sorprendió tanto al español como al "espía" que lo escuchaba todo desde la otra pared.

Lovino se dejó caer al suelo. ¿A la capital? No, no y más no. ¿Por qué tendrían que ir hasta allí? No quería ver a su abuelo en lo absoluto. Y estaba seguro de que no podría huir de Sadiq, en aquel lugar. Habiendo tantas ciudades a lo largo y ancho del país, no había necesidad de ir a ese sitio que tanto aborrecía, de donde había conseguido escapar luego de mucho jaleo y problemas.

Iba a ser lo que tuviese que hacer, para que a Antonio no se le ocurriera hacer tal cosa. Volvió a mirar hacia la cocina y miró a los dos, muy expectante de lo que su pareja contestaría.

—Supongo —Se encogió de hombros —En realidad, esperaba hallar algo en las cercanías para no tener que abandonar todo esto —contestó honestamente —Quizás algo que me tome un par de horas de viaje en tren. Pero aún no he planeado nada —rió. Se suponía que aquel día iba a comenzar a organizar su currículum, pero la visita de aquel hombre lo tomó por sorpresa completamente.

De repente, una tercera voz habló, una que hasta ese preciso instante no se había escuchado: —¡No preguntes esas cosas, Vin! —le reclamó la voz femenina. Aparentemente, también estaba con ellos, pero por algún motivo u otro, no había intercedido hasta ese momento.

—No te preocupes, Emma. Era sólo una pregunta y eso es todo —El español trató de restarle importancia a ello. Aunque, francamente, esa cuestión le puso en jaque. El holandés había dicho algo en voz alta que él mismo andaba preguntándose en su interior. En fin, simplemente sonrió y decidió que no le daría mucha importancia.

El rubio se limitó a bufar. Esperó un momento más, miró las dos manos del hispano y comentó algo que casi mató de un infarto al italiano y la razón, por la cual, haría un escándalo en los siguiente minutos.

—No usas más el anillo —murmuró y las miradas de los dos hombres se encontraron.

Antonio la desvió de inmediato y se movió al otro lado de la habitación. De todas las tonterías que pudieron haber salido de la boca de su ex, tenía que reclamarle el anillo. Quería… En realidad, no sabía qué rayos deseaba en ese momento, desde arrojarle el horno industrial hasta estirarle del maldito cabello. No solía ponerse así de nervioso, pero ése era un tema en particular que no tocaba para nada. Hacía tiempo que lo había mandado al archivo de cosas que nunca debieron suceder.

—¿Qué? ¿Creías qué iba a esperarte o algo por el estilo? —le recriminó.

Por su lado, Lovino no conseguía comprender qué estaba ocurriendo o de qué estaban hablando. Es decir, aquel nunca le había dicho que estuvo comprometido con alguien más. ¿Por qué no se lo había mencionado? Porque una cuestión así de importante, no se la oculta a tu pareja. Su mente estaba trabajando a mil por horas.

—No es el momento para conversar de esto, chicos —intervino Emma, porque ya presentía lo que se venía: Una tormenta. Y eso no era necesario, con todo el desastre de la cafetería.

La belga tuvo un terrible flashback. ¿Cuántas veces había presenciado enfrentamientos entre ambos? Y siempre, terminaba ella no pudiendo escoger un bando. O siendo presionada por ambos para que fuera la mediadora del asunto. Dejó escapar un suspiro, había creído que eso ya se había acabado años atrás… Esto era el colegio todo otra vez.

—¿Por qué…? —Se mordió las uñas mientras que trataba de que se le ocurriera alguna idea para que eso no pasara a mayores —¿Por qué no te voy a mostrar mi nuevo apartamento, Vin? No creo que sea necesario que nos quedemos más tiempo. Antonio tiene que hacer el inventario y seguro que necesita estar solo —Habló con una voz bastante temblorosa por culpa de los nervios y luego agarró al recién llegado al pueblo del brazo, para sacarlo de allí.

El español jugaba distraídamente con el polvo acumulado de una de las máquinas. Se sintió aliviado de que ella lo sacara de tal aprieto. La próxima vez, pretendería estar enfermo o algo por el estilo para no recibir esa visita tan desagradable. Sólo quería que se fuera de allí, de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo, antes de retirarse, el rubio volvió a mirar al hispano.

—¿Sigues conservando el anillo? —le preguntó y esperó allí un buen rato. Pero Antonio no contestó y Emma ya lo jalaba con bastante fuerza para retirarlo de aquel lugar.

Apenas salieron de allí, ambos fijaron su mirada en el chico semi-desnudo quien se hallaba sentado en el piso. El holandés sintió un particular interés en él. Entre las cosas que no esperaba hallar en la tienda del español, ése italiano del rulito y con calzoncillos de estampados de tomate, entraba en el primer lugar.

Por lo visto, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Vincent se acercó muy de cerca y fue allí cuando Lovino pegó el grito del siglo. El holandés tuvo que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, para no quedarse solo. Por supuesto, Antonio corrió de inmediato en cuanto escuchó la voz del italiano. Y al mirar la escena, se dio cuenta de que la definición de incomodidad la representaba el ambiente al cual entrado.

—¡¿Por qué carajos te acercas de esa manera, imbécil de mierda?! —exclamó el menor de entre todos, mientras que lo señalaba y se escondía en la esquina. Había estado tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos, que el verlo tan de cerca lo desconcertó. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había encerrado en sus ideas?

—¿Quieres calmarte un poco, Lovino? —El dueño del sitio se acercó muy lentamente a su chico para poder agarrarle de la mano y darle un par de palmadas o abrazarlo.

—¡Tú me debes explicaciones, maldito bastardo! —Su dedo apuntó a Antonio, de tal manera, que se aseguró de mantenerse a distancia. Sin embargo, a Lovino no le interesaba demasiado su pareja en ese momento. No. El asunto que ahora le molestaba era ese rubio de metro ochenta que lo inspeccionaba como si fuera un maniquí de exhibición. Lo fastidiaba en verdad con esa cara de engreído, ¿quién rayos se creía que era para mirarlo de esa forma tan despectiva?

—Volveremos a hablar, Antonio. Aún existen un par de cuestiones que debemos tratar —explicó antes de darse media vuelta —Vamos, Emma. Quiero ver ese apartamento tuyo —le pidió y salió del lugar.

La muchacha se limitó a sonreírles de manera nerviosa y siguió tan rápido como pudo a su hermano mayor.

Fue así que Lovino y Antonio se quedaron completamente solos. El primero, por supuesto, quería unas cuantas explicaciones. Pero vio en el rostro de su chico, que estaba realmente agotado y estresado. Aunque nunca le había importado demasiado, quería demostrarle que podía comportarse de manera madura cuando quería.

Le acarició muy suavemente la mejilla y se levantó.

—Vamos, idiota. Tenemos trabajo qué hacer.

* * *

Gracias por leer~


	18. Chapter 18

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII**

El mayor se quedó asombrado y boquiabierto, ya que luchaba por poder decidirse. No sabía cómo explicarle quién era el holandés o por qué se había puesto de esa manera. Es decir, nunca había creído que regresaría por él, así que por ello, no había planeado hablar de él. Además, siempre creyó que si se lo contara, el italiano le mandaría a la mierda por eso.

Así que… Suspiró. Mientras que subía la escalera, pensó en lo que iba a hacer a continuación. La experiencia le había enseñado que debía ser muy cuidadoso con lo que decía o dejaba de mencionar al italiano.

Aunque eso no dejaba de lado el hecho que estaba asombrado por la actitud que había demostrado en ese momento. Había creído, desde el momento que lo había visto espiando, que el griterío que armaría sería tal que se escucharía por todo el pueblo. Sin embargo, el muchacho se quedó callado. No estaba seguro si lo prefería así.

Habían regresado a la planta alta, donde Lovino se preparaba para meterse a la ducha y luego conversarían de la situación económica del hispano. Bueno, éste era el plan que tenía el muchacho. Y una vez que estuviera inmerso en el agua, pensaría en todo lo que había pasado.

—¡Lovino! —exclamó antes de que éste se internara al baño. Sentía como si un bicho lo estuviera picando y necesitara hablar del asunto.

—¿Qué quieres, maldito idiota? —preguntó. Aunque ya presentía de qué se trataba. De todos modos, quería dejarlo para más tarde. Mejor, si pretendía que aquel rubio malhumorado no existía.

—Yo… ¡Sé qué debí hablarte de él! —respondió desesperado y agarró ambas manos de su chico. Cerró sus ojos, esperando que Lovino le diera un regaño o peor aún, que se desprendiera de él y le pegara una bofetada. Sin embargo, conforme los segundos pasaban, el muchacho no daba señales de enojo o celos, lo cual extrañó muchísimo al español.

El menor se limitó a suspirar. Francamente, no sabía qué quería el español que dijera. No iba a ponerse a gritar como histérico o armar un escándalo, si eso es lo que pensaba. Claro que le hubiera gustado tener una idea sobre el hermano de Emma, pero dada la situación en la que se hallaban, creyó que no había necesidad de drama. Por lo menos, hasta que hallaran una salida para el problema del dinero.

—Lo que debiste hacer, pedazo de idiota, es decirme que no hay dinero —le reclamó con el entrecejo fruncido —Si no quieres que le pida al abuelo, ¡perfecto! ¡Mejor! —exclamó —¡Pero me proteges demasiado, bastardo! —le recriminó, ya que estaba cansado de que le tratara como un niño pequeño que no entendía nada del mundo.

Esto sorprendió al español y soltó las manos de aquel. No entendía qué había pasado con el niño mimado y caprichoso que solía ser. ¿Lucía tan patético? ¿Acaso Lovino sentía lástima y pena por él? No… O sea, estaba en una situación mala. Pero no creía haber llegado al fondo. Suspiró. No quería pensar en ello, a decir verdad.

Lovino bufó y se encerró en el baño. Se duchó un largo rato. Claro que le irritaba que no le hubiese comentado el hecho de que ya estuvo comprometido con alguien más y obviamente estaba enfadado. Pero, teniendo en cuenta en los aprietos que Antonio estaba metido, no podía darse el lujo de darle la espalda por algo que había quedado en el pasado. O esperaba que se hubiera quedado allí.

El agua tibia corría por su cuerpo, mientras que el muchacho se encerraba en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué podría hacer para colaborar con el español? Bueno, la opción de su abuelo quedaba descartado. Ya le había pedido dinero antes y pensó que quizás el mayor le volvería a recomendar que fuera con alguien con más dinero o con alguien menos problemático. Y no pensaba darse por vencido con el español después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para estar juntos.

Así, la ducha le había dado una idea. Si no podía pedir dinero, entonces tendría que salir a trabajar. El niño mimado del abuelo saldría de su burbuja e iría a buscar alguna labor que fuera remunerada. Sabía que el español no iba a aceptarlo tan fácilmente. Apreciaba que lo quisiera cuidar de ésa manera, realmente sí que lo hacía. Pero no podía permitir que fuera para siempre y menos con la situación actual.

Sólo sabía una manera para que aquel aceptara su propuesta. Era quizás un aprovechado, pero no podía quejarse. Después de todo, debía hacer algo por su chico.

Después de salir y vestirse, se dirigió a desayunar. Allí parecía que el mayor estaba haciendo algunas cuentas, así que muy lentamente se acercó a él por detrás. Estaba tan concentrado que no se había percatado de la presencia de Lovino.

—Quizás si hago ajustes aquí… —se dijo a sí mismo mientras que hacía algunas cuentas con la calculadora y leía un papel que para el italiano estaba escrito en chino, de lo incomprensible que era.

—¿Qué haces, bastardo? —indagó y en un solo instante, todos los papeles terminaron volando por los aires, del susto que le había pegado al español.

Éste se volteó de inmediato y para su suerte, solamente era su chico. Por un segundo, había creído que el holandés había vuelto a entrar a la casa. Mientras, Lovino se sentó a su lado para poder devorar su desayuno, ya que estaba muerto de hambre desde que se había levantado y no había podido hacerlo debido a su trabajo de "espionaje".

En fin, su mente giraba exclusivamente en la comida y nada más. Por más que quisiera hablar de otra cosa, aquellos panqueques lo distraían por completo. Además, necesitaba de energía para lo que pretendía hacer más adelante.

—Ay, Lovino. Me has dado el susto del año —comentó, mientras que dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio. Ordenó todos sus papeles e intentó retomar el presupuesto que estaba haciendo.

Seguía sin poder descifrar de donde iba a sacar el monto que necesitaba cubrir por el momento. Quizás era por el cansancio y el agobio, pero no se le ocurría nada en lo absoluto. Necesitaba una idea y debía ser pronto, las cuentas no podían quedarse sin pagar. Y aunque no quería pensar en ello, cabía la posibilidad de que aquel que ahora estaba sentado a su lado, se fuera con alguien que pudiera darle todos sus caprichos. Y él quería ser esa persona, realmente quería serlo.

—Rayos… —repitió. Se rascó la nuca y se recostó por la silla, cansado. Aunque preferiría estar cocinando o algo por el estilo, sabía que debía atender ese asunto urgente. Cómo detestaba los números.

Lovino observaba muy atento a cada reacción, a cada movimiento de su pareja. Esos detalles como los tics en la ceja, que revisara una y otra vez los papeles y que murmurara cosas en voz baja, que no conseguía comprender, estaban poniendo al italiano cada vez más nervioso. Sabía que debía hacer algo al respecto, así que dejó de lado lo que estaba comiendo, se levantó y luego golpeó con fuerza la mesa, para hacer que el español dejara de ensimismarse.

Los días y las semanas no habían sido amables con el español. Así que, debía… Sentía que era su obligación recordarle que él estaba ahí, pasara lo que pasara. Una decisión impulsiva, sí. Pero era lo que él creía correcto.

—Lovino, me desordenas todo… —se quejó al ver cómo los papeles se movieron cuando aquel impuso su mano sobre la mesa.

Sin embargo, al muchacho no le importó en lo absoluto. Le importaba un carajo el hecho de que no hubiera dinero, tampoco le importaba que alguien del exterior viniera a reclamarle como suyo. Nada. Eso no existía en su cabeza, por el momento. Todo lo que quería hacer en ese momento, era hacer que el hispano se distrajera aunque fuera por unos diez o veinte minutos.

—Vas a levantar tu maldito trasero de esa jodida silla, vas a ponerte a caminar y me vas a follar como nunca lo has hecho —Le amenazó y se fue hasta el dormitorio a toda prisa. No sabía si a Antonio le serviría, si su nivel de estrés bajaría o si alejaría su mente de los problemas

Lo que el otro no vio, dada la velocidad a la que había hablado, era lo rojo que estaba. Nunca había sido tan directo como en ese preciso instante. ¿Acaso ése era su intento de darle ánimos? Rió. Lovino conseguía sorprenderle, a pesar de todo. Sabía muy bien que era estúpidamente irresponsable prestarle atención, pero… Lo dejó todo.

Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar cuando habían tenido sexo la última vez. No era que pensara en ello constantemente. No obstante, a veces le parecía que se olvidaban de ello. No. Eso no debía suceder. Eran demasiado jóvenes como para estar comportándose a la manera que lo hiciera una pareja de casados, la cual lleva años y años juntos.

Lovino se hallaba sentado sobre la cama, mirando hacia afuera. No estaba seguro de lo que haría a continuación pero no podía y no quería retractarse. En cuando escuchó que Antonio entraba, las miradas se encontraron. No sabía cómo empezar exactamente, nunca lo había hecho antes. Siempre… Siempre lo había hecho Antonio. Sin embargo, quería demostrarle que en verdad lo quería y podía hacer de todo por él, sin que se lo pidiera.

Se levantó, corrió las cortinas y en cuanto se percató de que el otro estaba sentado sobre la cama, Lovino se subió a su regazo, con las piernas abiertas, una a cada lado del español, mirándolo fijamente. Su corazón latía a todo lo que daba. Ambas manos tocaban las mejillas del mayor.

—Lovino, no es necesario que hagas todo esto… —dijo Antonio, no porque no lo apreciara, sino porque podía ver y sentir lo nervioso que estaba.

—¡Cállate, pedazo de idiota! —exclamó molesto, con el entrecejo fruncido. Respiró profundamente, para poder coger un poco de valentía.

Entonces, lo besó. Lo besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, con mucha pasión, pero sobre todo, dejando todo de sí en el mismo, como si fuera el último de su vida. Los ojos verdes de Antonio se abrieron de par en par, agradeciendo aquel gesto tan cariñoso por parte de él.

Rápidamente, la camisa del español terminó sobre el piso, las caricias se repartían por todas partes, suspiros se escapaban de ambos. Los nervios de Lovino, si bien aún continuaban allí, fueron dejados a un lado y fueron reemplazados por ese impulso de estar lo más cerca de aquel que ahora se había convertido en más que un novio, en más que una simple pareja. Para él, era un compañero al que no planeaba abandonar por nada del mundo.

El muchacho terminó muy cerca del cierre del pantalón del español. Éste estaba en una jodida contradicción: Si bien no quería obligarle a hacer nada de lo que él quisiera, ciertamente tenía deseos de que continuara. Se quedó ahí tendido, observando atentamente a las acciones del italiano. Sólo cerró sus ojos por unos escasos segundos y fue ahí cuando sintió la lengua del muchacho…

—¡Lovino! —exclamó, como si le estuviera reclamando por no haberle avisado. Pero aparte de su nombre, no pudo decir nada más. Los jadeos que le provocaba el muchacho debido al roce de su lengua, no le permitían pronunciar palabra entendible.

Momentos después, Lovino estaba sobre el español. Se relamió los labios, mientras que observaba el rostro del segundo. Le encantaba, fascinaba que estuviera así, por su culpa. Quizás era lo que aquel necesitaba, liberar la tensión acumulada por culpa de aquellos problemas.

Levantó las caderas, para poder sacarse la ropa interior. Las manos recorrían el pecho de Antonio, con bastante delicadeza, simplemente para ver, experimentar la agitación del mayor. Lovino estaba realmente nervioso pero… Dejó el pudor para otro momento. Se suponía que existía tal confianza entre ellos. O al menos, quería demostrar a Antonio que confiaba plenamente en él y esperaba que aquel aprendiera a hacerlo.

Entonces, bajó, sin mucha prisa, las caderas. Gemidos. Uno de dolor e incomodidad. El otro de placer. Ni siquiera era necesario hablar. Ambos se entendían más que bien. Podían disfrutarse, sin tener que hacer comentarios incómodos, decirse palabras entrecortadas o que simplemente no venían al caso. Sólo con mirarse a los ojos, podían comprender a la perfección lo que el contrario pensaba o deseaba.

Era una especie de juego del cual ya conocían las reglas. Una de las ventajas de estar tanto tiempo juntos y después de tantas prácticas. Y a pesar de ello, lo disfrutaban incluso todavía más que la primera o la segunda vez. Ya no existía esa incomodidad de tener que aprender lo que al otro le gustaba o le molestaba.

Las manos de Antonio estaban sobre las caderas de Lovino, indicándole el ritmo exacto. Éste se moldeó prácticamente y se adecuó. Sus caderas se movían, de arriba abajo, moviéndose a una velocidad

Más gemidos. Cada vez más intensos, más sonoros. A ninguno de los dos le importó que pudieran ser escuchados por otras personas. ¿Qué interesaba el mundo en ese instante? ¿O el dinero que no había? ¿O aquel hombre que había aparecido en donde no se le había llamado? Absolutamente nada. Cero. El mundo, en ese preciso instante, giraba en torno a lo que ocurría en esa cama y nada más.

Y luego el glorioso orgasmo al que todos desean alcanzar, pero que no todos pueden obtener. Antonio jadeó y levantó su voz, la cual resonó por toda la habitación. Era… Era como llegar a la cúspide, mientras que se dejaba llevar por aquel momento. Sintió como todo el estrés de su vida cotidiana se liberaba en su totalidad, en el interior de Lovino.

Al cabo de unos minutos, éste último estaba postrado en la cama, al lado del mayor. Había logrado su objetivo. Bueno, una parte del mismo por lo menos.

—No sé qué ha pasado, Lovino —murmuró luego de un rato en silencio, en el cual ambos trataban de recuperarse. Antonio estaba mucho más relajado, evidentemente, al punto que pudo volver a sonreír como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Incluso dejó escapar un "guau", de lo asombrado que estaba.

—No digas nada, idiota —respondió éste, dándole la espalda. Ahora debía aprovechar el momento. Quizás más tarde se le presentaría algún problema u obstáculo. Así que debía hacerlo tan rápido como podía.

Mientras que Antonio hablaba de cosas que Lovino no conseguía comprender, ya que ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención, decidió que era momento de decírselo de una vez por todas. Era su pareja, después de todo.

—Entonces…

—Vamos a la maldita capital, idiota —El italiano cortó fuera lo que el otro estuviese diciendo, de una vez.

El español se levantó y se apoyó sobre sus dos manos, para mirar fijamente al muchacho. No entendía qué quería decir con eso. O si entendía, prefería hacerse del tonto. No esperaba que tal propuesta saliera de su boca en un momento como ése.

—Buscaremos trabajo —Se encogió de hombros, aunque aquella transición sería realmente difícil para él. Sin embargo, estaba seguro, completamente seguro de lo que estaba diciendo en ese momento.

El cómo irían se resolvería de una manera inesperada…

* * *

Gracias por leer~


	19. Chapter 19

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo XIX**

A pesar de que finalmente había conseguido relajarse, después de tanto estrés y problemas seguidos, Antonio saltó como si tuviera un resorte cuando Lovino le pidió tal cosa. Es decir, aunque lo adoraba, el muchacho no era precisamente el ser más trabajador y esforzado del mundo. Y su carácter no era uno que atraía a cualquiera para contratarlo ahí mismo.

—Lovino, ¿qué se supone qué harás? —preguntó escéptico.

Intentó imaginar a Lovino como mesero de algún lugar, o asistente o quizás haciendo como cajero en supermercado. En todas, ya podía imaginarse que no duraría más de una semana, debido a su temperamento explosivo y el trato especial que solía dar a los extraños, además de su extenso vocabulario, digno de Cervantes

—Digo, verás… —Cuando se percató de cómo eso había sonado, intentó arreglarlo sin mucho éxito. Estaba tan confundido que realmente ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué estaba hablando.

—¿Por qué mierda preguntas eso? —Sí, ya sabía que era bastante inútil. No era necesario que se lo recordara — ¡Algo encontraré! —exclamó enfadado —Agarraré lo que sea. Quiero ayudarte, imbécil —Cruzó sus brazos. Quería darle una mano, pero parecía que el otro no quería aceptarlo.

El español se quedó callado. Aparentemente, Lovino estaba siendo obstinado con la idea en cuestión. No sabía qué pensar de ello, sinceramente. Por supuesto que le agradecía que fuera tan atento con él y que tratara de aportar algo. Sin embargo, aún tenía sus dudas. Su mayor temor era que una vez que llegaran a la capital, el italiano cambiara de opinión. O peor, que se fuera con alguien que le ofreciera una mejor vida, por así decirlo.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre el cuerpo desnudo del muchacho. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Ojalá el sexo le hubiera dado la solución mágica a sus problemas. Pero se sentía egoísta el arrastrar a Lovino en sus problemas de dinero. Y de repente, mientras que se perdía en esos pensamientos, el italiano le agarró de la mano.

—¿Me amas, cabeza de tomate? —Lovino lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?! —El español se sobresaltó ante la supuesta duda del otro. Creyó que había hecho más que suficiente para demostrárselo. Aparentemente, no.

—¡¿Qué si me amas?! —preguntó nuevamente, con un dejo de irritación.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Te amo de aquí a la Luna! —No entendía aún por qué le había hecho tal pregunta. ¿Acaso quería llegar a algún lado con todo esto?

Lovino estaba a punto de darle un tortazo en la cara. Se había enamorado de un cabeza hueca, ciertamente. Respiró profundamente, para no perder la paciencia tan rápido. Se puso de pie, a pesar de estar un poco adolorido y se quedó a unos escasos centímetros de distancia del español.

—Pues si me amas, harías lo que fuera por mí, ¿cierto? —Estaba un poco cansado, pero de un modo u otro, tenía que hacerle entender al español su punto. Aunque eso significara perder tanto tiempo.

—¡Claro! Vamos, Lovino… —Quería preguntarle qué quería decir con todo eso. Es decir, no tenía sentido que le hiciera tales preguntas después de todo lo que habían atravesado juntos. Pero antes de poder preguntárselo, se le adelantó.

—Entonces, déjame hacer algo por ti, maldito bastardo —contestó determinado a que el otro aceptara su propuesta —Parece que eres tú el que no cree cuando te digo que te amo y que estaré a tu lado sin importar qué —Bajó bastante la voz al decirlo, ya que estaba muy apenado. No obstante, cada palabra la decía desde el fondo de su corazón.

Antonio suspiró, porque no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. Estaba perplejo. Completamente perplejo por las palabras del italiano. Y luego, sonrió. Sonrió como no lo había hecho desde hacía tiempo. Le dio un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo, casi al punto de asfixiarle. De hecho, el rostro de éste se fue poniendo cada vez más colorado, sin que el español lo notara.

—Me estoy… —Lovino luchaba para poder respirar en medio de aquel abrazo casi mortal de su pareja —Asfixiando… —murmuró mientras que intentaba salir de sus brazos.

—Entonces, nos iremos del pueblo —comentó para luego soltar al muchacho de entre sus brazos —Aunque… No sé ni dónde nos quedaremos o cómo iremos —respondió, ignorando por completo el hecho de que el italiano intentaba recuperar el aliento y tosiendo un poco.

Lovino lo miró con cara de fastidio porque apenas se había preocupado por su estado. Sin embargo, de inmediato recordó lo distraído que a veces era, así que terminó por no reprocharle nada en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, el problema de dónde se quedarían y cómo irían hasta allí, todavía subsistía.

—Maldición. Un problema tras otro —respondió el italiano, en tanto buscaba su ropa interior. De todas maneras, si querían progresar y obtener una buena cantidad de dinero, tendrían que ir a la capital, donde los trabajos eran mejor remunerados que en aquel pequeño pueblo.

La solución al problema de la estadía vendría esa misma tarde. Aunque de la persona menos esperada.

Los dos estaban mirando un periódico de la capital, ya que se vendía en todos los puestos del país, leyendo los clasificados y las ofertas de trabajo. Había muchísimas, tantas que no estaban seguros por dónde comenzar. Sin embargo, al menos eso quería decir que encontrarían algún puesto en cuanto se pusieran en la caza de laburo. Claro que había que considerar que la cantidad de gente en aquella ciudad, sería mucho, mucho más grande de lo que podían imaginarse.

Mientras que leían las páginas, dos personas ingresaron al lugar, lo que asustó a ambos. Antonio estaba completamente seguro de que había cerrado bien las dos puertas de abajo, así que no tenía sentido de que alguien pudiera entrar tan tranquilamente. Sí, lo único que faltaba era que le asaltasen. Pero el español no iba a permitir eso.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó en cuanto terminó de bajarse de la escalera. Había agarrado un bate que mantenía cerca de él, debajo de la cama. Si se trataba de un intruso, entonces le daría con toda su fuerza. Lo que menos quería era que alguien le robara lo que le quedaba.

—¡Soy yo, Emma! —exclamó. Ella tenía una llave extra del local, para poder trabajar desde temprano sin tener que molestar al español. Alzó la llave para que, en cuanto encontrara a Antonio, se lo pudiera mostrar y restregar en la cara. Claro que venía con compañía. No se había olvidado del desastre en el cual se hallaban por lo que había venido a conversar con él al respecto.

El hispano se bajó y fue a buscar a la belga, siempre con Lovino por detrás de él. Éste último se asomaba por detrás, para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Aunque pensó que si era Emma, no había razones por las cuales temer. Incluso podría aportar alguna idea a su nuevo objetivo. Una tercera mente pensante era más que bienvenida, pensó. Sin embargo, cuando entró a dónde la clientela solía comer y servirse, se halló con una sorpresa. Una sorpresa de 1,80 cm para ser más precisos.

El rubio estaba allí con su cabellera en punta, tan serio como lo había visto esa mañana. A Lovino no le hizo mucha gracia que estuviera allí. Es más, no comprendía qué estaba haciendo allí. Se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, detrás de Antonio, pues le tenía cierto miedo. No respeto, si no temor. Aquel tenía un aspecto que intimidaba a cualquiera, ya sea conocido o desconocido.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Vincent? —Fue la primera pregunta que le surgió al español, quien estaba tan igual de confundido que Lovino. Esperaba que aquel le diera una buena razón para estar allí y no solamente para regañarle y hacerle acordar asuntos que ya estaban enterrados en el pasado.

—Emma me contó todo sobre tu situación económica, idiota —replicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Rápidamente, las miradas de los dos ocupantes del piso de arriba se fijaron en la belga, quien se puso bastante nerviosa. Pero tenía una buena razón para lo que había hecho. Se sintió un poco acosada por la forma en que ambos la miraban, mas sabía que el enojo se les pasaría al rato. Sólo era cuestión de que decidieran darle una oportunidad y dado las circunstancias, no tenían otra más que prestarle atención.

—Todo tiene un por qué —explicó, buscando una manera para que ambos accedieran a escucharle. Por supuesto, Antonio aceptó de inmediato. Nunca había dudado de las intenciones de su mejor amiga y ahora no lo haría.

Aunque hubiese metido en su embrollo a ese hombre que parecía respirar fuego y a punto de embestirlo con esas "cornamentas" rubias que tenía. No estaba seguro de cómo alguien que aparentemente estaba enojado con él, podría ayudarle. Y no iba a negarlo, prefería que quedase al margen de todo esto. Sin embargo, si Emma creía que podía darle una mano, entonces la escucharía. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía otra salida por el momento.

—¿Vas a confiar en ese tarado? —preguntó Lovino sin importarle que el otro pudiera escucharle. Aunque le temiese, no tenía ningún problema en expresar su opinión sobre él —Seguro que va a querer jodernos o algo así, idiota —añadió, sin sacarle la mirada encima del holandés.

—Sólo escuchemos lo que tienen que decir, Lovino —Quizás no sería tan malo, a pesar de las dudas que lo estaban invadiendo. Temía que dijeran que Vincent le iba a prestar a dinero o algo semejante.

Si de algo estaba realmente seguro era de que aquel amaba los billetes y era bastante tacaño. Así que, si conseguía algo así, estaba más que seguro de que lo cobraría con altos intereses o a un precio casi inalcanzable.

—Supongo que ya han decidido ir a la capital, ¿no es así? —preguntó la mujer. Ya lo había discutido anteriormente con Antonio, así que supuso que tal tema ya había sido hablado. Esperaba que Lovino hubiese conseguido convencerle, ya que la última vez había dejado en claro que prefería buscar otra posible solución en lugar de emigrar.

—Sí —comentó con cierta tristeza el mayor. Ya no tenía sentido lamentarse, así que en lugar de parecer que estuviese muy poco conforme con ello, prefirió sonreír. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, quizás sería una gran oportunidad conocer tal lugar. Además, quería conocer el sitio donde Lovino se había criado. Tal vez, podría comprender un poco mejor su forma de ser.

Claro que aún estaban con el dilema de no saber en dónde quedarse. Lovino había dejado bien en claro que no quería pedirle a su abuelo. Quería demostrarle que de un modo u otro, podía campanearse sin necesidad de ir corriendo detrás de la falda de aquel hombre. Esto implicaba que necesitaban de alguien más que viviese en aquella enorme ciudad. Pero, ¿quién? Tampoco era cuestión de ir a vivir debajo de un puente.

—Bueno, creo que tengo la solución para su problema —comentó intentando sonar algo misteriosa. Si bien no estaba segura de cómo se lo iban a tomar, era la única opción con la cual contaban.

Pero antes de que Antonio o Lovino tuviesen la opción de preguntar, alguien se les adelantó con la respuesta.

—Ustedes dos se van a quedar conmigo —respondió de repente Vincent, quien finalmente hablaba desde su llegada. La forma en que lo había dicho sonó como si fuera una orden que se les estaba imponiendo a ambos.

¿Quién se sorprendió más? Difícil de determinar. Lovino se levantó abruptamente de la mesa, casi echando su silla en el camino. Estaba con el entrecejo fruncido y señaló al más alto, realmente enfurecido. No podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

—¡Prefiero dormir en una caja antes que vivir con este imbécil! —Estaba tan enojado, que la mano con la cual le señalaba, estaba temblando. En verdad, todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de anunciar.

Mientras que Antonio estaba en silencio, aun decidiendo cómo reaccionar. No creía que convivir con su pareja y con su ex fuera una buena idea. Ya se imaginaba todo lo que iba a suceder, principalmente por el hecho de que ambos tenían temperamentos explosivos. Podía visualizar la clase de guerras en las cuales se encontraría, si es que accedía a que eso sucediera.

—Ah, agradezco tu amabilidad, pero… —Pensó en las palabras adecuadas, porque no quería ofender a su mejor amiga. Sabía que le habría pedido al holandés, a modo de favor personal. Sin embargo, esa era una opción que no podía ser tomada en cuenta —Pero creo que será mejor que sigamos buscando otras opciones —Aunque solamente tenían esas.

—¿Y cuáles serían esas opciones? Veo que sigues siendo tan idiota y tonto como siempre —Habló el holandés. Tampoco estaba feliz por su ofrecimiento, mas dada la situación de aquel, pensó que eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Además, no sería como si estuviera dándole dinero —Ustedes harán lo que quieran y yo lo mismo —explicó —No te pondré una cadena alrededor del cuello. Igual, si no te decides ahora, estarás muriéndote de hambre el mes que viene.

—¡Eso a ti no te interesa, cabeza de cepillo! —A Lovino no le importaba las razones que el otro daba. En lo absoluto. El hermano mayor de Emma le daba mala vibra y punto —¡Díselo, bastardo! —le reclamó a su pareja.

Emma ya había previsto que esto iba a ocurrir. No obstante, quería apelar al sentido común de su amigo. ¿Qué más podrían hacer? Esa ayuda era imposible de rechazar y todos los presentes sabían que era así.

Sin embargo, Antonio se quedó pensando en las palabras del holandés. Tenía razón. Si no iba a la capital y conseguía un buen trabajo que lo mantuviera, estaría todavía peor. No quería admitirlo, pero era probablemente la única opción que tenían. Respiró profundamente, porque probablemente más adelante se arrepentiría de ello.

Se frotó la frente. Porque sabía que el tiempo corría y no se detendría solamente porque tenía dudas. Las dudas no iban a poner pan sobre su mesa.

—Espera, Lovino —Le agarró de la mano —Dijiste que harías lo que fuera para ayudarme a salir de esto, ¿cierto? —le cuestionó ante la mirada atenta de los dos hermanos.

El muchacho se quedó sin palabras. Se puso completamente colorado, porque no creyó que preguntaría eso enfrente de otras personas. Pero dado que los ojos verdes del español estaban encima de él, sabía que no tenía otra opción que responder.

—¡Por supuesto, imbécil! —Infló sus mejillas después de contestar, como si fuera un niño pequeño al que acababan de humillar. Además, se acababa de percatar del porqué de dicha pregunta. Quería rebatirlo pero no podía hacerlo. Continuó con la misma expresión, sin decir nada y sin mirarle a los otros dos que se encontraban allí.

—Entonces, ya está decidido —respondió Antonio, al mismo tiempo que miraba a los ojos verdes del rubio.

* * *

Gracias por leer~


	20. Chapter 20

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo XX**

Lovino realmente no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Realmente no podía comprenderlo. Pero ahí estaban. Habían decidido, o mejor dicho, Antonio había decidido que se quedarían en la casa de ese hombre extraño. Aunque realmente quería objetar al respecto ya que no sentía precisamente cómodo con el rubio, no podía hacer nada más que aceptarlo. Al fin y al cabo, tenían que dormir en algún lado.

—Bueno, eso no fue tan difícil. Al fin has entrado en razón, Antonio —comentó el hermano de Emma tras escuchar su determinación, ciertamente complacido. Pensó que tendría que golpearle la cabeza contra la pared para que dejara de ser tan cabeza dura y escuchara su idea.

—No es que… No es que realmente quiera —aclaró rápidamente el español, para que el otro no interpretara su decisión como se le diera la gana —Pero sería grosero si rechazara tu oferta —explicó en una voz más baja, ya que realmente le daba vergüenza admitir que su ayuda era realmente bienvenida. En cuanto pudo, desvió su mirada y se sentó.

Los cuatro se quedaron un largo rato en silencio. Lovino trataba de calmarse y aceptar lo que acababa de suceder. No le gustaba para nada, pero ciertamente era la mejor y única opción que los tenían.

—Gracias, Emma —dijo repentinamente, mientras que se escondía debajo de la mesa, dejando solamente entrever sus ojos. No quería que viese lo sonrojado que estaba. No podía ser tan desagradecido, pensó, ya que después de todo, les había hecho un enorme favor en conseguirles un techo en donde descansar.

Ella se limitó a sonreír y de inmediato, le dio un codazo a su hermano para que tuviese la iniciativa de hablar. Había algo más, pero se suponía que sería el rubio quien hablaría sobre eso. Estaba demasiado regodeado en la desgracia del español, por lo que el golpe que le acababa de propinar la belga, le había arrastrado a la realidad.

Tosió un poco para pretender que eso no le había afectado. O por lo menos, no le había afectado tanto como en verdad lo hizo. Sacó un par de boletos de su bolsillo y se los entregó al español. Éste sólo los miró, sin atreverse a tocarlos, hasta que el otro explicara de qué se trataba. Ni siquiera sabía si se los estaba regalando o si los cobraría en el acto. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que el holandés nunca daba nada gratis. Aunque quizás había una ligera esperanza ya que Emma se encontraba a su lado.

—Nos vamos en dos días. No me importa qué asuntos tengan, pero deben terminarlo para ese día. No voy a esperarlos —dijo duramente.

—No se preocupen, los boletos son mi último regalo para ustedes —comentó la mujer con una gran sonrisa y de inmediato, sin importarle la reacción que pudiera tener su hermano, le agarró la mano de Antonio —Realmente quería hacer algo por ustedes. Siento no haber podido ser de más ayuda —explicó con bastante tristeza. De hecho, estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, para que nadie se preocupara por ella.

Tan rápido como esas palabras salieron de sus labios, Antonio se esforzó para sonreír. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo mal agradecido que estaba quedando con ella. Había su amiga más fiel, la mejor que pudiera haber pedido, así que decidió cambiar de actitud. Al mismo tiempo, le dio un codazo a Lovino para que se comportara y mostrara que realmente valoraba el esfuerzo que había hecho su amiga.

—Emma, nunca podré terminar de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí y Lovino. Tendría que reencarnarme varias veces antes de poder pagarte todo —comentó con una enorme sonrisa y luego se paró, para dirigirse a donde estaba ella y brindarle un fuerte abrazo. Cada palabra que había salido de su boca era la más pura verdad —Así que no te preocupes por nada, ¿vale? —Le secó las lágrimas que estaban descendiendo por el rostro de la rubia —¿Cierto, Lovino?

Éste se sonrojó cuando lo llamó y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. No servía para esa clase de escenas sentimentales. Aunque sentía prácticamente lo mismo. A pesar de que inicialmente la había llamado "pechugona" y se había puesto celoso por ella. Sin embargo, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde aquel incidente y ya lo había olvidado. Había tardado pero había comprendido que Emma era una amiga realmente valiosa para su chico.

—Así que no deberías pensar en que no haya sido suficiente porque realmente has hecho muchísimo —repitió, para que asegurarse de que se sintiera mejor —Ya encontraremos la manera de llevarnos bien, ¿no es así, Vincent? —Sabía que no era una buena idea preguntarle algo, pero ya que se trataba de su hermana, supuso que colaboraría un poco.

—Sí, sí —Fue lo único que se dignó a contestar. A pesar de mostrarse un tanto indiferente, estaba escuchando cada palabra que se decía.

—Muchas gracias, Antonio —Le dio una tierna palmada en la mejilla y luego miró la hora. No pensaban quedarse tanto, ya que pensó que quizás Lovino y Antonio aún tendrían que discutir un poco más del asunto.

El holandés se puso de pie, ya que se dio cuenta de que era el momento de irse de allí. Por supuesto, no dejó de mirar en ningún momento al español. No confiaba de todo en él, además de que había dejado de lado sus diferencias por el momento, ya que no quería discutir enfrente de Emma.

—Vámonos, Vincent —Se arregló un poco el cabello y se miró a través del cristal para asegurarse de que el rímel no se le hubiera ocurrido demasiado —Entonces, ya saben. En dos días tienen que estar listos —Les guiñó el ojo y se retiró de ahí, seguida por su hermano. Éste se limitó a bufar y a hacer una seña con la mano, a modo de despedida.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Lovino fue a llavearla y puso todos los seguros, habidos y por haber, para cerciorarse de que nada parecido a aquello volviese a ocurrir. Luego se recostó por la misma y respiró profundamente, aliviado de que eso terminase de una vez por todas. Aunque sabía que aún quedaba mucho por hacer.

—Bueno, creo que el asunto de la casa ya la hemos resuelto —murmuró Antonio, para tratar de hacer un poco de conversación entre ambos —Ahora tenemos que empacar —Nunca había pensado que pronunciaría tales palabras pero no le quedaba otra. El viaje era en cuarenta y ocho horas. No había tiempo que perder.

Por supuesto, eso no significaba que no estuviese triste. Tendría que abandonar todo lo que conocía para emprender una nueva vida, la cual no traía consigo un éxito asegurado, en una ciudad que no conocía. Suspiró. Menos mal que tenía cierto espíritu aventurero en él o de lo contrario, eso no podría llegar a suceder. Tenía que irse, simplemente esa era la cuestión y no podía pegarse el lujo de tener dudas al respecto.

—¿Realmente estás de acuerdo con eso, idiota? —preguntó Lovino, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del otro.

—Bueno, no nos cobrará nada. Tendremos techo y comida hasta que levantemos cabeza —explicó el español. En realidad no lo había mencionado siquiera, pero supuso que así sería. Ya Vincent debería sufrir de un alto nivel de tacañería como para cobrarles, a sabiendas de su situación —Así que… Sí, estoy de acuerdo —respondió finalmente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Si él realmente creía eso, entonces confiaría en su palabra.

A la tarde, comenzaron a guardar todo para preparar su equipaje. Lovino pensó que le resultaba irónico que tuviese que regresar a la capital para mejorar su situación, siendo que su partida había sido el origen de todos los problemas que había tenido con Antonio. Sin embargo, ahora estaba con él e iría a vivir con él. Así que, en teoría, no debería haber ningún problema.

Miró sus pertenencias, las cuales estaban desparramadas por todo el dormitorio. Ahora detestaba su desorden. Mil veces, el español le había dicho que guardase todo en el lugar donde correspondiera y no le había hecho caso. Respiró profundamente, ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar.

Luego se fijó en lo que estaba haciendo Antonio. Lo hacía con tal facilidad, ya que sólo tenía que sacar su ropa de las gavetas y nada más, que comenzó a enojarse por ello. Quería que tuviese problemas, así en cuanto se fue hacia la cocina, agarró todo lo que estaba en su maleta y lo tiró por el suelo. Ahora estaban iguales, pensó.

De inmediato, regresó a lo que estaba haciendo. Empezó a guardar su ropa interior en la maleta, toda enrollada y mal puesta, ya que no quería perder más tiempo en ello. Esa aparente paz del dormitorio rápidamente fue interrumpida cuando el español regresó y vio el desastre que Lovino había provocado.

—Pero, ¿qué…? —preguntó aunque sabía que no iba a conseguir ninguna respuesta adecuada a lo que había ocurrido. Sus ojos se fijaron en el obvio responsable del desorden, pese a que éste se estaba haciendo del desentendido.

—¡Ponte a trabajar y no digas nada, idiota! —exclamó sin fijarse nada más que en sus propias vestimentas. Aunque, muy a escondidas del otro, esbozó una diabólica sonrisa ya que había cumplido con su objetivo de irritar al otro. O al menos, había pensado que lo había logrado.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba convencidísimo de lo que lo había conseguido, un par de brazos lo agarraron por la cintura y el mentón del español se apoyó sobre el hombro del italiano.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame, idiota! —gritó, a pesar de que sabía que resistirse era bastante inútil.

—Si querías que te ayudara a empacara, podías haberlo pedido —murmuró muy cerca del oído del italiano, quién sintió una especie de escalofríos.

—No necesito tu ayuda, bastardo —respondió en un tono un poco más calmado y sumiso.

Después de mantenerse en esa misma posición por un largo rato, Antonio se separó y comenzó a doblar en forma la ropa del italiano, con una sonrisa alegre. Incluso empezó a tararear, ya que le había parecido un poco graciosa la manera en que Lovino le había solicitado su ayuda. Y si bien parecía una tarea extra, lo hacía de muy buena gana, ya que lo estaba haciendo con él.

—¿Ves? Por algo te dije que debías guardar todo en orden —comentó el español, no para reprocharlo, sino que simplemente había conseguido demostrarle que a veces tenía la razón. Sin embargo, su sonrisa no lo duró mucho, ya que el italiano le arrojó un calcetín a la boca.

—¡Cállate, idiota! —exclamó, ya que no quería escuchar eso. Ya tenía suficiente con tener que empacar tantas cosas, de nuevo.

Llegada la noche, ambos estaban más que exhaustos. Había sido un día realmente largo. Sin embargo, antes de poder finalmente tirarse a la cama y dormir, había un asunto sin resolver. Debían llamar a Feliciano y a Ludwig para comentarles la noticia. Después de todo, no hubiera ocurrido nada de nada, si no fuera gracias a su ayuda. Sencillamente, no podían dejarlos de lado.

Explicarles todo lo que había sucedido y como habían llegado a esa situación, había sido bastante complicado. Pero ya que Feliciano ofreció hacer un almuerzo de despedida para ambos, prometieron que una vez que se encontraran, todas las dudas que pudieran tener serían resueltas.

Antonio estaba más que seguro que el alemán le regañaría por su mal manejo del presupuesto. Pero, aparte de eso, supuso que solamente les darían su apoyo incondicional como siempre lo habían hecho.

Había una segunda llamada que el español creyó conveniente realizar. No estaba seguro bajo qué términos había terminado su amistad. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, tenía que hablar con él. Porque, durante la ausencia de Lovino, él había sido quien le había brindado su hombro para recostarse, quien había intentado, de un modo u otro, ayudarle a ponerse de pie, a superar el dolor.

No podía olvidarse así como así. Quizás era el momento de dejarlo todo de lado y retomar la amistad que se había visto entrecortada.

Si bien Lovino no se mostraba muy a gusto con aquella decisión del español, tampoco podía hacer algo al respecto. Después de todo, ellos eran amigos mucho antes de que empezara a salir con él. Así que, para no enfadarse o algo semejante, prefirió retirarse de la habitación y buscar algo con que distraerse.

—Espero que atienda —murmuró Antonio mientras que aguardaba con el tubo del teléfono.

Al cabo de un rato, parecía que no había nadie y cuando se disponía a colgar, escuchó la voz del francés.

—¿Antonio? —preguntó del otro lado. Éste parecía realmente asombrado por la llamada, como si no pudiera creer que el español quisiera hablar con él. Aunque, claro, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de conversar con su gran amigo.

—¡Francis! —exclamó contento de poder oír su voz —Espero… Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada —añadió rápidamente. Esto iba a ser un poco incómodo pero no podía dejarlo de lado. Había lamentado dejar de hablar con él y aunque esto era una especie de despedida, deseaba de todo corazón, poder empezar de nuevo.

Hubo un silencio por un largo rato hasta que el francés decidió hablar nuevamente.

—No, no estaba haciendo nada importante. ¿A qué se debe tu llamada, Antonio? —Francamente le parecía todo muy surrealista.

—Quería avisarte que… Me voy —Fue todo lo que se animó a decir hasta ese momento. Ya esperaba que el otro le regañara, que le dijera que Lovino no era para él y que estaba cometiendo una tontería para dejarlo todo atrás.

No esperaba menos de parte del francés, e inclusive podía imaginarse todos los reclamos que le haría en ese momento. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de haber marcado su número. Estaba contento de por lo menos haber escuchado su voz.

Sin embargo, no pasó nada de lo que él había creído.

—Ah, sabía que esto sucedería —comentó tras dejar escapar un suspiro —Algo me decía que no te quedarías aquí —añadió. Le resultaba extraño, pero había tenido esa sensación desde el momento que había visto a Lovino regresar al pueblo. Y no sabía qué pensar al respecto, porque aunque quisiera detenerlo, eso sería egoísta. Además, no le cabía ninguna duda que la felicidad del español se hallaba donde estuviese el italiano.

—¡No es lo que piensas! Las cosas me han ido mal financieramente y es el último recurso que me queda —explicó. No le gustaba hablar sobre su fracaso pero tenía plena confianza en el otro.

—¡No te pongas así! —rió. En realidad, para esas alturas, todo el pueblo se había dado por enterado sobre las noticias de la cafetería del lugar y obviamente, Francis no iba a ser la excepción —Espero que al menos tomemos un par de copas antes de irte, ¿eh?

En ese momento, Antonio le comentó acerca del almuerzo del día de mañana. Aunque tenía sus dudas, Francis aceptó ir, debido a que el otro se lo había suplicado varias veces. Era la última vez que todos estarían juntos, así que debía asistir sí o sí. Ambos se despidieron, ansioso de encontrarse una última vez.

Tras colgar, el dueño del lugar suspiró. Mañana sería su última día en aquel lugar que tanto apreciaba e iba a aprovecharlo a toda costa.

* * *

El capítulo 21 es el final. Lo subo el siguiente viernes.

Gracias por leer~


	21. Una nueva vida

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo XXI —Final.**

Al día siguiente, tanto Lovino como Antonio ya dejaron las maletas cerca de la puerta. Habían terminado finalmente de empacar. Lo único que habían dejado era la ropa para el día de mañana y nada más. Ambos estaban asombrados de lo rápido que había transcurrido el tiempo. Parecía que había sido ayer cuando recién habían empezado a salir.

Sin embargo, había pasado más de un año desde que habían comenzado su alocada relación. Antonio, pese a ser bastante despistado, aún recordaba la mesa donde habían comido pizza y en donde había derramado el vino. ¿Cómo podía olvidar las dos primeras citas que habían acabado en un verdadero desastre? Pero no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

Cada momento, cada alegría, cada llanto, había valido la pena. Porque, al fin y al cabo, era para él. Y ahora, emprenderían una nueva vida juntos, sin saber qué esperar de ella, sin estar seguros de lo que el futuro les traería. Pero eso no importaba, porque él estaría a su lado y mientras que fuera así, estaba seguro de que podría enfrentar cualquier dificultad juntos.

—¿Ya nos vamos, idiota? —preguntó el italiano quien estaba impaciente. La idea de comer en lo de su hermano le traía emociones encontradas. Por un lado, Feliciano cocinaba como nadie y por otro lado, estaba Ludwig. Aunque, de cierta manera, lo extrañaría. No podría insultarlo tanto una vez que se subieran al tren y se establecieran en la capital, pensó.

Antonio agarró su saco y luego emprendieron la marcha. Sería un almuerzo realmente interesante. Estarían todos reunidos, por primera vez desde la boda de Ludwig y Feliciano. De hecho, esa misma mañana le había mandado un mensaje a Emma para que ella asistiera al mismo. No podía dejarla de lado después de todo lo que ya habían pasado.

Aunque se suponía que debía estar triste por la partida, el español sonreía. Vería a sus amigos todos juntos, no había mejor motivo para estar feliz. Simplemente no lo había.

Caminaron sin mucho apuro por las calles del pueblo. ¿Cómo era posible qué tantas cosas hubieran ocurrido allí? Casi todo le traía recuerdos que ahora parecían lejanos y a su vez, que lucían como si hubieran pasado el día de ayer. No extrañaba el drama, obviamente, pero creyó que eso había fortalecido su relación con Lovino. Quizás si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido, no hubieran sido capaces de dar este paso gigantesco.

Ambos iban caminando de la mano. Lovino trataba de alejarse del español pero este igual lo atraía hacia sí. Disfrutaba marchar de ésa manera, sin ningún tipo de drama que los persiguiera. Podían estar completamente tranquilos, sin preocuparse de que alguien pidoera aparecer en la siguiente esquina.

Llegaron rápidamente al edificio donde todavía Ludwig y Feliciano vivían. Antonio sonrió debido a los recuerdos que le traía. Sin embargo, no podía quedarse eternamente contemplando aquel edificio de apartamentos. Seguramente, los anfitriones ya estaban esperándolos ansiosamente.

Cuando tocaron la puerta del apartamento, pudieron escuchar un grito que no podía ser de otro…

—¡Feliciano!

Tanto Lovino como Antonio se alarmaron. Se preguntaron qué había hecho el italiano para que el alemán gritara de ésa manera tan desaforada. Aunque realmente era bastante normal que esos dos se trataran así. Por supuesto, al hermano de Feliciano no le hizo mucha gracia. Ya se lo diría en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —El italiano se disculpó lo mejor que pudo y corrió a atender a la visita, ya que de ése modo se libraba de la furia de su esposo —¡Lovino, Antonio! ¡Ve! —exclamó y acto seguido, abrazó a ambos lo mejor que pudo.

Enseguida, apareció el más alto detrás de él. Estaba con algunas quemaduras en el delantal y con algo de hollín en las mejillas, ya que cierto italiano se había olvidado de la cocina y… Bueno, básicamente tuvo que intentar que el horno no se quemara por completo.

—Me alegro que hayan venido a la hora —Se limitó a decir, pretendiendo que no había gritado de ésa manera y que los otros no lo habían escuchado. Los invitó a pasar hasta al comedor, donde todos los platos ya estaban puestos.

Además, todos los invitados al almuerzo de despedida también se hallaban allí. Francis había traído un par de botellas de vino de la más fina calidad ya que pensó que un evento como ése se lo merecía. También estaban allí sentados Emma y Vincent. Éste último vino como una especie de colado. Claro que les había comprado el pasaje y les había ofrecido la estadía. Así que pensó que se había ganado el puesto bien merecidamente.

—¡Al fin vinieron! —exclamó la belga y luego señaló el reloj. Habían llegado pasado el mediodía y el resto de los comensales los estaban aguardando con mucha paciencia.

—Por un segundo pensé que ya se habían ido sin avisarnos de ello —murmuró el francés y luego sonrió.

Por su lado, el holandés no dijo nada aunque estaba bastante fastidiado por haber tenido que esperarles tanto.

—Lo siento, lo siento —comentó Antonio con bastante vergüenza, en tanto se reía por su descuido. Rápidamente sacó la silla para que Lovino pudiera tomar asiento y luego él.

Sin embargo, Lovino no hizo lo que el español le había indicado. Ésa no era su prioridad. Apenas consiguió entrar al apartamento, fue hacia su antigua habitación. Por supuesto, ya que aún estaba de la mano con el español, lo arrastró consigo. Quería volver a ver su viejo dormitorio, donde mucho tiempo atrás, había perdido la virginidad con aquel.

Todos se quedaron bastante sorprendidos… y hambrientos. Todos habían estado esperando para que llegaran, para poder disfrutar de la comida mientras conversaban y se ponían al día. No obstante, resultaba evidente que eso no iba a suceder en un futuro cercano y ciertamente a Lovino no le importaba demasiado dejarlos ahí, con la baba en la boca.

—¡Rayos! Y yo ya quería comer —se quejó Francis con un enorme puchero en su rostro. Deseaba que el muchacho no se tardara demasiado con lo que estuviera planeando en su cabeza.

Abrió lentamente la puerta. Los recuerdos lo atacaron de súbito. Era un recuerdo tras otro. Lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue salir corriendo y tirarse a su cama, la cual estaba extrañamente ordenada y limpia. Después, recordó que cierto alemán era un obsesivo de la limpieza así que supuso que se debía a eso. Le agradeció ciertamente que fuera así, porque no quería tirarse a una cama llena de polvos.

—¿Aún lo recuerdas? —preguntó Antonio, quien se acercó hacia al balcón de la habitación. Todavía recordaba la tontería que había hecho al cubrirse por completo de chocolate y con una tonta rosa en su entrepierna, solamente para reconquistar a su chico. Y vaya que en aquella ocasión lo había conseguido.

—No quiero hablar de eso, tarado —respondió a pesar de estar pensando en eso mismo. Era imposible olvidar la imagen del español en aquella oportunidad, aunque tomara litros de alcohol. No podía creer lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo desde que había pasado eso.

—Me sentí tan ridículo —Completamente ignoró lo que dijo el otro. Seguía preguntándose de dónde había sacado la cara para hacer tal proeza. Suspiró y luego se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta.

A pesar de los meses que habían transcurrido, aún tenía esa sensación. Todavía no podía creer que hubiera hecho tal cosa, como recomendación de Francis. Y sobre todo, que hubiere funcionado.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos al comedor —No quería pasar otro rato más allí, porque temía que Lovino se arrepintiera de su decisión de irse del pueblo. Además, pudo oír muy bien el ruido que hizo el estómago de aquel —¡Vamos, Lovino! —exclamó recuperando el buen ánimo que tenía.

Éste se levantó a duras penas y muy a regañadientes. Sin embargo, se apresuró cuando olió el aroma a pasta que provenía de la cocina. No podía decir que no a un aroma como ése por nada del mundo. Incluso ignoró el hecho de que Antonio le estaba tendiendo la mano para irse juntos. No le importaba. Lo único que le interesaba en aquel momento era comer de una vez por todas.

Se sentó en el sitio donde anteriormente el español había sacado la silla y éste a su lado, para contemplar la mesa. El alemán rápidamente sirvió todos los platos con mucha prontitud y luego se sentó a la cabeza de la misma. Por unos momentos, el silencio predominó aquel sitio. Parecía que nadie se animaba a decir algo. Quizás porque comenzaban a comprender la razón por la cual se hallaban reunidos.

Pero fue Feliciano quien rompió el súbito silencio.

—No puedo creer que se vayan, ve… —murmuró sin disimular la tristeza en su voz.

—Pues créelo, idiota —contestó Lovino, ya que estaba luchando para aparentar que no le importaba. Aunque, para ser sincero, se sentía bastante mal por ello. Pero no por eso tenía dudas. Al contrario, estaba completamente seguro de querer irse al lado del español.

Ludwig era curioso por saber cómo habían llegado a esa situación sin darse cuenta. Sin embargo, no quería arruinar la despedida con un regaño. Todo lo que podía hacer, en ese momento en particular, era desearles los mejores de los éxitos. Luego recordó algo importantísimo así que se levantó de la mesa.

—¿Y al macho patatas qué le pasa? —preguntó el mayor de los hermanos Vargas, con la cara llena de salsa de tomate.

Mientras que los dos hermanos conversaban. Antonio se concentró en su viejo amigo de la infancia. Hacía tiempo que no conversaban debido a cierto problema que los había distanciado, pero ahora ambos estaban dispuestos a dejarlo de lado. Francis creyó que era absurdo continuar de ésa manera, por más que le doliera ver a Antonio irse con alguien más, porque era su amigo y quería que fuera realmente feliz.

—Ah, no puedo creer que te vayas, idiota —comentó el francés mientras que tomaba un sorbo de su tan amado vino.

—Es lo que hay. Es la primera vez que voy a abandonar el pueblo —respondió el hispano, en tanto se daba la vuelta para observar a través del ventanal. Dejarlo todo atrás por una nueva vida, pensó. Nunca se había imaginado la sorpresa que la vida tenía para él. Sin embargo, aunque le resultaba hasta extraño abandonarlo, nunca había estado tan firme respecto a una decisión —Las vueltas que da la vida, ¿no es así? —preguntó con un tono ensoñador.

El francés se limitó a sonreír. Aunque estaba realmente de acuerdo con lo que había dicho. La vida daba demasiados giros inesperados y te coloca en posiciones o sitios que nunca habías pensado. Muchas veces ni siquiera daba explicaciones para ello, si bien siempre había una razón oculta que solamente se dejaba ver luego del esfuerzo o sacrificio que uno debía hacer.

—Pero es para mejor —opinó Emma, metiéndose en la conversación —Claro que duele que te vayas, pero hay momentos en los que hay que sacrificarse —añadió —Tus amigos te apoyamos al cien por ciento —Le guiñó el ojo al mismo tiempo que Francis asentía, totalmente de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Al español se le ocurrió decirle algo al francés. No habían conversado sobre el problema que les había mantenido distanciado. Pero de algún modo, el rubio se percató de ello y se adelantó.

—Yo te apoyaré en lo que sea necesario y si eres feliz con Lovino, entonces… —Levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación, un gesto que Antonio valoró muchísimo. Era como si un muro se derrumbara y finalmente pudieran conversar como siempre lo habían hecho. El español le sonrió tan sinceramente como pudo, ya que era su forma de agradecérselo sin tener que utilizar las palabras.

De repente, el alemán regresó a la mesa y le entregó una pequeña tarjeta a Lovino. Éste lo miró de manera sospechosa antes de revisar la misma.

—¿Qué es esto, imbécil? —preguntó sin comprender la acción realizada por su cuñado.

—Es el número y la dirección de Gilbert —explicó lo que hizo que todos los comensales se voltearan a escuchar sus palabras —Si necesitan algo, lo que sea, sólo le pegan un llamada y ya está —comentó.

Antonio le dio un codazo a su chico para que por lo menos agradeciera la acción de Ludwig, ya que sabía que por iniciativa propia no lo haría.

—Gracias —comentó sonrojado y bastante apenado debido a la acción de su pareja. Además de que no esperaba tal ayuda proviniese del otro. No tenían la mejor relación del mundo y aun así había decidido darle una mano. No podía realmente expresar lo que en ese momento sentía, era una mezcla de agradecimiento y mucha vergüenza.

El silencio ocupó un lugar en la mesa, ya que nadie se animó a decir algo al respecto. Sin embargo, el español no quería que el último día en que lo pasaran todos juntos estuviese plagado de un ambiente triste y deprimente.

—Entonces seguro que lo estaremos molestando en cualquier momento —respondió Antonio entre risas para poder eliminar la tensión del momento. Luego se le ocurrió una idea y miró al francés —Quizás cuando estemos mejor establecidos, podrías ir a visitarnos y recordar viejos tiempo, Francis —Hacía tanto tiempo que no salían los tres juntos que no recordaba lo divertido que solía ser.

—Es una promesa —murmuró, totalmente de acuerdo con el plan de su viejo compañero de escuela.

El resto del almuerzo fue realmente ameno, a veces recordando algunas tonterías que la pareja que había hecho o los malentendidos que se habían formado entre ellos. De vez en cuando, Lovino inflaba las mejillas ya que le molestaba bastante que hablaran de ésa manera y sobre todo, que a Antonio parecía que no le incomodaba en lo absoluto. Es más, le daba la impresión de que se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo al hablar de todo eso.

Sin embargo, pese a que se mostraba enfado, también se sentía aliviado por verle tan relajado. Las últimas semanas habían sido un verdadero desastre y pocas veces lo había visto sonreír de ésa manera. Aunque no quería admitirlo, el asistir al almuerzo había sido una gran idea de su hermano y su cuñado. Se preguntaba cuándo sería la siguiente vez en que esto volvería a repetirse. Sentía como si todos fueran parte de una enorme familia. El único que faltaba allí era su abuelo.

Después de comer todo, Antonio se levantó con la copa al aire. Supuso que era el momento de hablar. Miró a cada uno de los rostros que se hallaban alrededor de la mesa. No podía creer que tantos le estuvieran apoyando y aun así, se sentía increíblemente feliz. Aunque tuviera que irse, no se sentía triste. Porque a pesar de la distancia, ellos le estarían respaldando, pasara lo que pasara.

No tenía nada ensayado porque no se le había pasado por la cabeza que tendría que decir algo. Sin embargo, su corazón le había dicho en ese momento que era lo menos que podía hacer. Respiró profundamente para poder hablar y para que voz no se quebrara en cualquier momento.

—¡No puedo creer que esto esté pasando! —Fueron sus palabras iniciales. Estaba realmente nervioso pero sabía que no tenía por qué dudar, ya que después de todo eran las personas en quienes más confiaba —No… No tengo palabras para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por nosotros. Lamento que por mi situación, hemos tenido que llegar a esto. Pero… ¡Pero sé que todo saldrá bien porque tenemos los mejores amigos del mundo! —exclamó muy seguro.

Sabía que en las películas, cuando alguien se despedía, hacía un discurso mega emotivo donde todos terminaban llorando a mares y se abrazaban como si nunca podrían volver a verse. Sin embargo, esa no era su intención. Quiso ser lo suficientemente conciso para hacerles saber lo que realmente sentía.

—Así que… ¡Muchas gracias! —Alzó la copa llena de vino y sonrió —¡Les prometo que saldremos para adelante y volveremos! ¡Sé que será así! —Prometió, aunque le tomase meses o años, regresaría para volver a poner su cafetería y volver a servir a aquel pueblo, como lo había hecho desde hacía años.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos, inclusive Lovino quien estaba terminado su comida, y las copas comenzaron a chocar unas con otras. Cualquiera que los viera, nunca pensaría que se estaban despidiendo si no que estaban celebrando alguna fiesta. Y de cierta manera, así era.

Se sacaron unas cuantas imágenes para el recuerdo. Porque, sin lugar a dudas, la pareja quería recordar aquel momento tan decisivo en su vida.

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde, después de estar divirtiéndose un largo rato, ya cuando el almuerzo había terminado mucho tiempo atrás, Lovino y Antonio se retiraron del apartamento que alguna vez fuera el hogar del primero. Éste lo volvió a mirar una última vez para luego darle la espalda. Un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, lo cual fue resaltado por el español.

—¡Sólo me entró una basurita, maldito bastardo! —Se excusó para que el otro no se aprovechara de la situación.

Sin embargo, todo el camino fue con la cabeza apoyada por el hombro de su pareja, ya que apenas podía ver por dónde iba, las lágrimas habían invadido sus ojos. Estaban a menos de veinticuatro horas de despedirse de ese pueblo y era difícil aceptarlo.

—Pese a todo, te amo, idiota —murmuró el italiano mientras que continuaban con su lenta caminata hacia la cafetería.

Antonio sólo sonrió. A pesar de que habían sido escasas las oportunidades en las cuales se lo había dicho, lo agradecía que lo hiciera, porque sabía que de corazón.

Al día siguiente, los dos ya se encontraban en la estación del tren. Apenas habían conseguido levantarse pero en cuanto el español vio la hora del reloj, saltó como si fuera un saltamontes de la cama.

Aunque se habían mentalizado de que esto era lo correcto, costaba trabajo despedirse de una vez por todas. Incluso Antonio pensó que quizás podrían retrasar el viaje. No obstante, esa idea no perduró por mucho tiempo en su cabeza ya que si no partía ya en ese instante, no lo haría más. No había cabida para las dudas o inseguridades.

El holandés ya estaba sentado en la cabina que les correspondía, leyendo el periódico del día y preguntándose si esos dos serían capaces de renunciarlo a todo. Luego miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de la presencia de los dos. Sonrió muy levemente, parecía ser que le estaban demostrando que realmente iban en serio.

—¿Estás listo, Lovino? —le preguntó una vez que puso un pie sobre el vagón del tren. Su voz estaba algo quebrada pero era sólo por lo que el siguiente paso significaba para ambos.

—Sí, sí. Vámonos o nos dejan atrás, tonto —Le empujó adentro del medio de transporte. Ésta vez el viaje sería mucho más divertido y relajante, porque Antonio estaba a su lado y sin importar lo que el futuro les trajera a ambos, podría enfrentarlo sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

Dos años y un par de semanas me ha tomado, pero finalmente lo he terminado. Ya era hora.

¡Muchísimas gracias a quiénes lo han seguido! (:


End file.
